Dimension Tripper ReBirth 2
by skullcandyklive
Summary: Three years have passed since the rise of ASIC. Nepgear and her friends are currently trying to fight the evil syndicate and along their journey they'll meet even more allies than they're supposed to. Amadeus and Minerva are just the tip of the iceberg. Read about their new allies and their fight against ASIC. Next up is the chuuni magic seeker/witch doctor, Calavera.
1. Undercover

**Chapter 1: Undercover**

…

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

It's been three years since the CPUs mysteriously vanished all of a sudden and this new organization calling its self ASIC showed up and started handing out these illegal chips everywhere and because of that, people have no choice but to believe in this organization more than their goddesses. The nations' shares are starting to disappear and based on what I've been able to make out so far, the shares are all going to some place called the Gamindustri graveyard.

I was walking along the streets of Planeptune with those words running around my mind. Who could blame me? Everywhere I look I see these heretic characters giving away illegal chips to virtually anyone they see. Some even tried to give me some, but there's no way I'm taking any of that to use it, I only take it as a way of keeping a low profile, but I throw it away as soon as I get the chance.

My name's Amadeus Kenway, I'm 18 years old, but I still look like a pre-teen boy and I run a small workshop/factory here in Planeptune with my little sister, Minerva. I know what you're thinking; how could a small factory/workshop have a place in the land of purple progress. Well, believe it or not my inventions have specific functions that even Planeptune's most pristine inventors can't match, when we show them off in the annual Gamindustri expo. I've been working undercover to infiltrate ASIC for the last 3 years; trying to get Intel, get the dirt, know their goals, infiltrate their warehouses, find their weak spots. And after years of undercover work, I've finally found an opportunity to hit ASIC where it hurts the most and that plan is going to start tonight.

With all my thinking about ASIC and the illegal chips, I didn't even notice that I was in front of my workshop now. It was really hard to miss my workshop, I bet you can spot this shop from 5 miles because unlike most of the buildings here, my workshop has steampunk, mechanical theme; sounds old school right? Even the interior looks like it belongs to 19th century mechanical steampunk city rather than a futuristic Planeptune one.

"Big Brother?" shyly looking at me from the door to her room with book in hand with her lavender colored eyes and waist length lavender-white hair was my 8-year old sister, Minerva. I just smiled at her before walking over to her and petting her head affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm back, sorry I kept you waiting" she shook her head; saying that it was okay.

"Ummm…Is L-lady N-neptu-"

"No." I said with a rather disappointed tone and she just looked down sadly.

I knew that she was going to ask that; my sister really adores the purple sisters. There was even a day when Lady Neptune saved her because she got lost in the forest during a camping trip. So, I understand if she'd be disappointed.

"Hey, Come on now. I'm sure she'll show up real soon, so chin up okay" I tried to cheer up, but she was still looking down.

"It's been…a really long time since…"

"You've met Lady Neptune before, haven't you?" I asked before she can get herself down even more. She looked up at me, before nodding slowly.

"uh-huh"

"What was she like?" I asked with a growing smile on my face.

"Well…uh…she was really pretty and she was really tall…"

"What else?"

"She was really really brave…she fought off all the monsters…and saved me"

"Go on"

"She was really strong"

"You see? Lady Neptune is really strong and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her people, right?"

"R-right"

"So, she'll just show up out of the blue and save us all, like how she did for you, because…"

"She's really strong" That cheered her up a bit.

"There you go, now go get some sleep, Lady Neptune wouldn't like it, if she found out that little girls like you were still awake by now" I looked pointedly at the clock that said 7 o'clock. She giggled, before she hugged me and ran off to her bedroom.

I sighed.

"Time to get to work" I picked up my steampunk laptop, a sword, two guns and a few other essentials for tonight. I put them all in a floating mechanical suitcase that I invented, it'll follow me wherever I go and will give me whatever I need whenever I need it. It still maintains the mechanical steampunk theme that all of my inventions have and it just sort of floats by my waist.

I walked into Minerva's room to see that she was already fast asleep; I smiled at the sight before closing her door tightly. I walked out of the workshop and closed the door. A vault-like door suddenly descended from the top and covered the windows in brass-like shutters with a huge combination lock.

"This'll keep her safe, while I'm out."

…

I've been staking out the warehouses where they get the illegal chips for a few days now and I've also been trying to come up with ways to get my nation's shares back. I knew that this sounded like a goddess' job, but with neither of them showing up for three years now…things are going to go south real fast, unless someone gives a helping hand.

I was wearing my usual outfit brass goggles on my head with brass mechanical headphones, a waist-length black leather vest with holsters and a bunch of tools over a brass-colored long sleeve shirt with leather bracers with tools going around it, Black jeans with black boots under it, as well as, a few harness-like holsters on my thighs with different tools as well.

I looked at my laptop again and it was showing several red dots moving inside the ware house, I fiddled with the buttons for a little while longer, before the screen shifted into a live video feed. I managed to install a hidden camera inside the warehouses where the illegal chips were being stored.

They were all piling up crates full of those illegal chips. I bet they're planning on giving all of these away tomorrow, like they've been doing for three years.

Well, that's all going to change.

I pressed a few buttons on my laptop again and a steampunk-themed mechanical floater hovered from my storage case and in front of me. I started controlling it with my laptop in first person point of view. I aimed for the ventilation duck and when it was directly hovering over it, I hacked the ventilation system with my laptop; making the vent reverse motion and start sucking in air, instead of blowing it out.

I then ordered my probe to let out a particular gas, which was blown all throughout the whole warehouse. I watched them start to panic, before they opened the doors of the warehouse.

The gas wasn't anything dangerous; it was just a type of sleeping potion that anybody can buy in the item shop, which will make them fall asleep right about…now

"They all fell like sack of potatoes…hehehe" I said as I watched them drop to the ground of the warehouse; they even spilled out some of the crates' contents. As soon as that was over I came out of my hiding place and put my gas mask on, which was just a carved, brass-colored, metal mask that covers the bottom-half of my face.

I ran through the thick fog of gas and felt my way to find the crates. Despite the fact that I turned off my probe, the gas was still really thick.

After a few minutes of planting charges on the crates I left the warehouse and proceeded to my hiding place again. The charges won't detonate and set everything on fire because that would potentially blow my cover; they're just programmed to scramble the illegal chips, to the point where they'll be unusable. Once that's done, the people will stop supporting ASIC and bring the faith back to my nation will be a piece of cake.

I can't stop now; I have another target in mind. I fiddled with my laptop to hack the security cameras around Planeptune to find my next target; a fresh shipment of those illegal chips heading for one of the warehouses. I need to intercept the shipment before it gets to the warehouse because, judging by camera 48, that warehouse is heavily guarded with one of the CFWs.

"I need to make my move now" I closed my laptop before running full pelt to intercept the truck's path.

…

In about 5 minutes the truck is going to pass by this road, according to the sec. cams. I took out two pole-like machines and installed it on one side of the road, before installing the other one on the other side.

I activated it with my laptop and sure enough translucent screen/film appeared in between the two poles that I installed. I fiddled with my laptop again and the screen disrupted before showing an exact replica of the road, except with an armored van and a sign that said 'checkpoint'. I looked at my laptop and it was showing the exact same thing. I checked the time and the truck is going to pass in exactly 2 minutes.

"I better get in position then" I said, while closing my laptop and adjusting a pin like machine on my bracer. My clothes suddenly changed with a static animation and now I looked like a police officer. I walked in front of the scenery and waited for the truck to arrive.

When it did, I just blew my whistle and raised my hand as a signal for the driver to stop. I walked up to the side window and tapped on the glass, while holding up my 'badge'

"Is there a problem officer?" The driver was a pale gray-skinned girl with green hair, while wearing a gray hoodie. She looked to be really impatient judging by how she kept on tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"License and registration please Ma'am" I said in my best 'official' voice and she handed me her documents and that's when I saw her name. Linda, huh? By the looks of things, she's more of an underling in ASIC than anything else.

"Could you hurry, it up my boss is gonna get all over my case if I'm late with this delivery" She pointed to her back and I just brought out my laptop, while I was still facing her.

"I just need to check your documents' authenticity ma'am, this'll only take a minute or two" that was a lie, I couldn't care less about her documents, because what I was actually doing was controlling another machine-probe that will penetrate her truck from beneath and plant the charges on the crates.

My laptop was displaying a third person POV of my machine and right now it had just brought out its laser cutter and was currently cutting a hole underneath the truck. It was about to cut all the way through, when…

CLANG

I winced mentally at the sound that the cutout made when it fell on the ground; luckily I was able to dodge the probe in time, but that sound isn't going to go unnoticed.

"Did you hear something?" Not good. I need to distract her, somehow.

"No"

"I'm pretty sure I heard something, like a clanging sound" she said and her brows were furrowed in suspicion, while I kept on controlling the probe, which was currently installing 8 out of 20 charges. My heart was starting to beat faster, but I had to calm it down because she might get suspicious if I get nervous.

"Must be some faulty parts in your old truck here, honestly, you should think about getting it tuned up before taking this anywhere else" I made up an excuse to keep her distracted.

"What? You an expert on cars or something?" She's distracted, but she's getting skeptical. Not good.

"I've been maintaining the cars, trucks, weapons, and pretty much everything in the station for nearly 2 years now, I'm an engineer." Lies.

"Wait, you just keep the good stuff working, while others get to break them" Good, I get her attention.

"Well, all you can do is, wait for your chance to show off and hope some of your stingy old bosses give you sideways glance" I feel like an idiot for speaking like this, but this is usually the type of speech that she will understand here, plus I need to get her attention away from the noise.

"Ha, I know what that feels like; it's been forever since I was stuck here, moving these chips from warehouse to warehouse and giving them away the next day." She leaned back and continued complaining away as I controlled the probe out of the truck with all 20 crates disabled. Of course, they're going to notice if a hole was suddenly on the bottom of their truck, so I had to weld the piece back.

TSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH Not good.

"Seriously, what is that?" she got up and started looking around before opening the door and stepping out of her truck. The welding was still halfway done I need to come up with an excuse to distract her.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I need to see what's in the truck"

"W-what?"

"I need to see what's in your truck" Just a little bit more and it'll be done.

"Nothing just some chips you know" illegal chips, to be exact.

"What kind of chips?"

"Oh you know…the usual" Good she's getting flustered.

I was still controlling the probe and it had just finished welding the piece back onto the truck I then controlled it to get under cover, while I said.

"okay everything seems to be in order, drive safely now" I handed her back the documents and her license because I've done everything that I needed to, plus some extra Intel.

She drove past the screen, because it was an intangible film/screen that anything can pass through. Even Planeptune hasn't come up with anything like this before.

I reverted back to my normal attire and studied the info I got from the 'extra' documents that she accidentally gave me.

"Hmmm…So there's going to be a fresh shipment of 15 trucks going out in 4 days' time" the only problem is that I wouldn't be able to intercept all of that, let alone plant the charges in the warehouse themselves. I already know the location of all the warehouses and I already know that they get new shipments every 4 days, but even with my machines I wouldn't be able to hack all of those chips and I'm sure by tomorrow ASIC is going to get cautious when they're chips start going haywire on the people. I won't be able to do this again and if I was able to, it's going to be a lot harder.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother doing this" I mean I am just an inventor and owner of a small workshop/factory of unique machines. So, why am I doing this?

…

It's the very next day and sure enough the morning is filled with shouts of protests and angry mobs complaining.

"What in the world is this?"

"My daughter has been crying about her faulty chip all morning"

"What kind of chip is this?"

"How could you do this to us?"

"We should've never trusted you"

"Where's Lady Neptune?!"

That's what filled my morning as I tinkered with my new machine on the table, while waiting for Minerva to wake up.

"Big brother, what's with the noise?" She said softly, while rubbing her eyes and walking towards the table. She was still wearing the over-sized lavender night dress that she found in the closet and she also had a book in her other hand.

"Oh, just some people complaining about ASIC's faulty chips"

"Eh?" she looked fully awake as soon as the news left my mouth. "r-really?"

"Yes, and by the look of things, people are starting to believe in the purple sisters again"

"That's great" and for the first time in a long time she looked genuinely happy.

"Come on I'll fix you up some breakfast" I said, while holding her hand and leading her to our kitchen. She was still timid and shy, but she had a bounce in her step that had gone missing for 3 years.

"T-tell me more" she said shyly, albeit happily, when we arrived in the kitchen and she took a seat on one of the chairs behind the breakfast nook.

"Well…a lot of people started falling in line so that they can get the chips from ASIC, because they had no choice" I said, while fixing her up a glass of milk and a stack of pancakes. "But then, when they got the chips it started fizzling out, before it just broke" I said before sliding the plate of pancakes and the glass in front of her. She started munching on the pancakes, while listening intently to me.

"So the people got mad at ASIC, accusing them of taking advantage of them and then they started cheering and believing in Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear again"

"T-that's great, they should always believe in the purple sisters"

"Exactly, so _you_ shouldn't get sad, either you should always believe in them"

"Mhm" she bobbed her head happily.

"Okay, so finish your breakfast and I'm just going to check on the situation outside, okay?" she nodded happily in agreement, before I stood up and walked to the front door of my workshop, where everyone was still complaining and protesting.

Okay, time to work undercover again. I went inside and changed my attire with the machine to make it look like I worked for ASIC.

"It's showtime"

…

I was currently driving a truck load of these (faulty) illegal chips to one of ASIC's headquarters here in Planeptune. Of course, they don't want any of the chips in the warehouses to get to the distributors here in Planeptune, but I have a recorded order from one CFW Trick; saying that I am to drive a truck load of shipments to each and every one of the distributors here.

So, if they decide to check why I was delivering these, then I would simply play them the recording of my voice, which was altered to sound like Trick's, giving the order to me and just in case they decide to double-check, I rerouted all their communication routes to a program on my laptop, which will give them a response from their 'CFWS' that will be favorable for me.

"This is going to be a slam dunk" I said nonchalantly as I made a final turn to one of the ASIC headquarters here, which was in a dungeon of somesorts, when-

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE

I stopped the truck in the nick of time to see pink-haired girl in a one piece swimsuit-like outfit with blue eyes, digital wings and…a beamsaber.

"L-lady Nepgear" It can't be…she's here…and she looks well

I hopped out of the truck and my eyes were wide in awe at the assortment of characters here. There was a peach-haired girl with a cream sweater and boots, with a mini-skirt and a 'C' clip, a brunette with a leaf bow and green eyes wearing an over-sized blue trench coat and a black one piece outfit underneath, a red haired girl that had a yoyo and some sort of ancient dragon outfit I think, a young girl with a bunny outfit, and a blue-haired girl with a jumpsuit-type of outfit with goggles and a scarf This is…unreal.

"Stand down, please don't make me hurt you" Lady Nepgear was pointing her beam saber at me, while looking at me with a pleading expression.

"Halt, Evil doer we cannot allow you to continue your export of evil. Prepare to fall to Justice" the blue-haired girl said in a serious tone, while striking….a pose?

"He must be delivering them here, so that they can give more of them away" trench coat girl concluded. This is definitely not going as planned.

"That's so evil, why do you keep on giving these chips away. Don't you believe in Nep-nep and Ge-ge anymore" peach-haired girl said and I froze with shock.

"You…actually…think that I would stop believing in Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear" I said with derision laced in every word, before scoffing disbelievingly and shaking my head exasperatingly and chuckling with the atrocity of the idea.

"You make it sound like it's not true, the evidence is right in front of us" bunny girl said.

"You are clearly wearing the evidence in front of our eyes, so prepare yourself" red-hair girl said, while taking a fighting stance with her yoyo.

I managed to compose myself long enough to deactivate my disguise and look at them seriously, albeit downcast.

"I have been working undercover for ASIC in the last three years, just so I could get into their heads and find Intel on how to cripple them; to sabotage their plans in the right time. I threw my pride faraway just so that I could help Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear"

They seemed to show no doubt, but I knew that they'll want some proof.

"How can we trust you?" I knew it. I nodded towards the back of the truck, before I started walking to the back myself. I heard footsteps behind me so I assumed that they trusted me with this. Once we were in front of the door I opened it to show them the crates of illegal chips and showed them the charges that I planted on the crates.

"this-" I was going to explain the mechanics of the charges, but Lady Nepgear beat me to the punch.

"Whoa, these charges infect the chips with a virus that'll shut them down for good. This is amazing." Nepgear said in awe and sparkly eyes. I never knew that Lady Nepgear would be such a fanatic around machines.

"I was going to deliver these faulty chips to one ASIC's headquarters to stop the people from believing in ASIC, but as you can see…" I gestured to the front with nonchalant wave. "Plans have changed"

"So you planned all of this, to help the goddesses regain their shares?" that's pretty much it, yeah.

"It must be hard to work for the villain, while trying to aid Justice" Seriously? She's crying and striking a pose too?

"So you've been working undercover as an ASIC employee to get Intel on how they work and what their plans are and when you got enough, you started taking them down on you own" Lady Nepgear concluded and I just nodded.

"That must've been hard to do; swallowing your pride like that" So true, trench coat girl.

"Working for ASIC instead of fighting it for three years is a small price to pay, if I would be able to help my goddesses" I said humbly because it was true.

"But wait wouldn't ASIC, not want to have more of their faulty chips?" Peach girl said confusedly.

"She's right, if your faulty chips had been delivered before, then they wouldn't any of them delivered" trench coat girl said.

"Well, technically they don't, but I rerouted all outside communication to the CFWs with a program that will give the caller a response saying that these are a fresh shipment, when in truth, they're all faulty" I explained and Lady Nepgear still had her sparkling eyes.

"WOW, how did you do that?" Okay, now Lady Nepgear is invading my personal space.

"Umm…I have this device that alters my voice according to who want to sound like" I said honestly albeit, uncomfortably.

"Really?!"

"Gear, come on we still have to report back to Miss Histoire" Trench coat girl said.

"O-oh right…ummm" she looked at me brightly with an expression that could melt anyone's heart. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd like to, but I can't. I still have to deliver these chips and look after my sister, but I'll stop by when I get the chance"

"Okay, come whenever, you're welcome to stay there with us if you'd like." Lady Nepgear said sincerely.

"You've earned the right to stay there; especially after all you've done in the last three years" Trench coat girl said. I thought about Minerva who could be in potential danger because of what I was doing now to ASIC and how they would soon pinpoint the cause of the problem, I wouldn't be able to keep this undercover work for long.

"I may take you up on that offer" I said with a smile, before turning back my clothes to my ASIC uniform and going to the truck, but something was constantly gnawing at my chest; a question that I needed the answer to. "Lady Nepgear?" She turned back to me with a curious look, while I had a morbid one.

"Is Lady Neptune…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, it was like poison. I felt my resolve sink even before I got the answer.

"Sis is still alive, and I'm going to gather all the other CPU candidates so that we can save all of our sisters" She said determinedly with a passion that suddenly boosted up my conviction.

If Lady Nepgear was trying this hard to save Lady Neptune and the other goddesses, then the least I could do is give them a little help anyway I can.

…

"Hey, I got a fresh delivery here with your name on it" It just so happens that the receiver of these truck load of chips was Linda; the underling, which isn't good at all because there's a small chance that she might recognize me.

"What? Boss said to cancel all deliveries for today." She said matter-of-factly, albeit suspiciously.

"Look, CFW Trick himself, told me that this was clean batch and that I should deliver it ASAP to Planeptune"

"And I'm telling you that all orders were cancelled and that I shouldn't accept any deliveries until further notice"

"I'm sorry, but are you really going against a direct order from a CFW?"

"…"

"In that case…" I walked over to the nearby telephone in this distribution branch and dialed a specific number making sure that she saw it.

"What's going on here, Chump?"

"Some guy is giving us this new batch of chips"

"Chu, but I thought we ain't supposed to take any deliveries, Chump"

"that's what I said, but this guy told me that…"

"Hello, CFW Brave sir…" This is a bluff there is absolutely no one on the other line, but just in case she checks I'll activate the router.

"…"

"…"

Good the underling and the rat are keeping quiet.

"Well I'm trying to deliver this batch of clean chips, but…" I covered the speaker and turned to them. "What re your names?"

"L-Linda"

"P-irachu, chump" they both looked pale as ghosts and were completely buying the charade.

"…Linda and Pirachu, just refuses to accept them…Yes I did tell them that…Yes, they still refused, perhaps you can make them understand sir" I pretended to have a conversation with CFW brave before holding the phone out for Linda and she just looked at it like it was the most terrifying things she's seen in her life.

She shook her head urgently.

"It appears that won't be necessary, sir…thank you for your time" I hung up the 'call' and they immediately got to work with getting the chips out of the truck in a panic.

"This is just too easy"

…

 **Nepgear's POV**

"So he has been working undercover as an ASIC employee for the last three years; jus to find useful information that could potentially bring them down?" Histoire said in awe as we finished telling him about the guy that arrived in ASIC's headquarters.

"I had a hard time believing it myself, to think that someone would go to these lengths just to try and help gather up some shares." I said with surprise and awe as well.

"We've been gathering all that faith for the last three years, but we never saw anyone else doing what he was doing. It's like a breath of fresh air to say the least" IF said with respect, while referring to him.

"Still, throwing away your pride like that and working for an organization you hate just to gather information and Intel for three years is no easy task" Histoire said with quiet admiration.

"It must've been hard for him, putting up with all that; thinking that he was alone" Compa said sadly and I couldn't help, but feel the same way. It really must've been hard to believe in someone you hadn't seen in three years, while working for an organization you hate just to gather information.

"Well, He's not alone with the fight and he knows that now. So, maybe he'll give us some info to help bring down ASIC as well." IF said confidently, before…

BEEP BEEP

"Hmmm? my phone?" she took out one of her cellphones and began reading it with a raised eyebrow. "It's from that undercover guy. He said that he successfully delivered more of those faulty chips and riots are starting to erupt in Planeptune against ASIC and that he rerouted all communication lines that ASIC distributors have with the CFWs and Now's our chance to try and rake up some shares. He also said that he'll be coming here with his sister, Minerva"

"How can you be certain that it came from him?" Histoire asked suspiciously. I admit there was no guarantee as to who the sender was.

"because it says that this message will self-destruct in five seconds"

"Eh? That's not possible IF he can't make text message self-destruct with the pho-"

SPARK SPARK SMOKE

"…"

"…"

"…"

IF's phone just short-circuited before starting to smoke.

"I stand corrected" Just then a guard appeared and she was escorting a young girl with lavender eyes and hair with a book in hand and over-sized dress outfit.

"Excuse me, Lady Nepgear, but this young girl claims that you told her brother that she was allowed to come and stay here in the basillicom" the guard spoke and I just looked at the girl who was shyly looking down and if I didn't know better I thought I saw her holding back laughter.

"O-oh um yes, I did tell her that, where is his brother?" I said and the guard smiled before fiddling with something on her uniform before her figure disrupted with a static animation, before turning into the boy that we met in the cave.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Amadeus Kenway, at your service"


	2. Espionage

**Chapter 2: Espionage**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

My sister and I have always been content with having only each other as company. It was natural since both or our parents died young, which left me to take care of my younger sister, Minerva. We didn't particularly mind the lack of company, although we would meet up with some people and dealers when I buy machine parts and tools as well as raw materials for my inventions and machines, but that was different from having actual leisure and casual company. That's exactly why this situation is more than a little awkward...for me at least.

I was sitting on dinner table here in Planeptune's basillicom and in front of me were IF, Histoire, and Lady Nepgear. Nothing much has happened after I revealed myself in disguise, except for the fact that Lady Nepgear begged me to let her barrow the device with all too familiar sparkling eyes. Afterwards, we ended up here on this table with each of us having a drink of our choosing. They've already told me about what happened in the last three years and how Lady Nepgear managed to get out and they were just waiting for me to process the information. To be honest, I've already did and I was just thinking of a way to break the tense and awkward silence.

"So..." I started and all eyes were on me. I was simply stirring my drink passively, while looking downwards. Should I tell them about my further plans? I guess that would be the best option, but I'm not sure how they're going to take it. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell you about my Intel and further plans to dismantle ASIC from the inside out"

"Well, yeah. I mean were kind of on the same team here, so we should at least be on the same page" IF said matter-of-factly before correcting her posture. She did have a point. We're not entirely sure of what we're going to do from this point forward, but if we are going to be working together then it's crucial for us to know what the others know. Okay, since I don't have an argument anymore and it looks like I can trust these people...

"Very well..." I said before raising my head and looking them in the eye. "You already know that I've been working undercover in ASIC for the last three years, that I have a small machine factory/workshop, that I have little sister, and I already told you the current pandemonium going on with the ASIC distributors, correct?" They all nodded with their eyes hanging onto every word I say. "Then how about I show you my connections or rather my bugs in the ASIC headquarters" i said while ravaging through my floating suitcase before pulling out my laptop and typing in a few commands. I showed the screen to them, which was showing a grid of live video feeds in one of various ASIC establishments. It showed a variety of things from Heretics trying to sort through the 'bad' chips, the heretics trying to calm down the raging mob, a heretic trying to phone for help, a truck being tipped over by the mob before it can enter the building, etc.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's with the silence?" Okay, so may be showing them something like this is a bit...silence-worthy, especially since IF's espionage network hasn't been able to get any info on ASIC or so I've been told. In any case, I was only showing them a live video feed from _one_ of ASIC's headquarters. I can only show them several feeds from one of ASIC's base because I would need a multitude of screens to show them all the bugs I attached in _every_ ASIC base, since I have several bugs in each base. "Okay, how about we listen in on their frequency" I said before tweaking a few things from my laptop and fiddling with the virtual tuner app. It took a few seconds until...

"...hey...are...y..ou...s...ure t..hi..s chips...are...cle...an?" The frequency was a little jittery since the bugs are having a hard time detecting their frequency, but we could still make out what they were saying.

"That's incredible so you managed to attach these many audio and video transmitters in one ASIC base?" Lady Nepgear was more than alittle enthusiastic to the point that I only gave her a nod in response.

"This would be a huge help, if we get the right Intel we might just be able to foil their plans before they even get off the ground" IF said in comclusion.

"Way ahead of you" I said before playing an audio file that I recorded a few weeks ago. "i managed to get this intel, while I was out a few weeks ago" I said, while fiddling with the laptop.

"...Don't forget we have a meeting in a few weeks" one man said.

"Yeah, I didn't forget. It's about our next move, right? Don't worry I've got it" another man said.

"Don't forget that we're going to meet up in room 4 before we go to the briefing room"

"yeah yeah"

"Don't forget alright? i heard one of the CFWs are going to show up"

I ended the file after that because what came after was just a bunch a of useless babble about how great the CFWs were. Blah blah blah. Several things that wouldn't be useful in the slightest.

"That meeting is going to happen tonight, I was planning on using one of my probes to get inside and listen in on their meeting since infiltrating the meeting would be..."

"But I'm sure that ASIC has started taking precautions, especially after what had just transpired today. So I doubt that you'll be able to listen in on that meeting as easily as you would have before" Histoire said with obvious concern and I just bit my lip and sighed. She was right, ASIC is going to be more careful now. Even as we speak, they may already be in the process of searching for my bugs.

"But it's even riskier for me to go to that meeting, I already had trouble navigating through the base, while keeping an eye out on those heretics and adjusting conditions on my laptop before, it'll be even more dangerous if we..." Before I could finish me sentence and make my point clear I was interrupted by IF.

"Well what if you only had adjust the conditions in the background, while you guide someone else out of the heretics' way?" Basically she's suggesting that I should just focus on what I do best, background work to find info and managing the situation through my machines, while someone else will infiltrate the meeting.

It would greately increase the chances of success if that were the case because I wouldn't have to multi-task and divide my activities to achieve the most efficiency, but where would I find someone to _willingly_ go undercover and go behind enemy lines just to...

"You're not..." She can't be suggesting what I think she's suggesting.

"I don't see what the problem is." She said with a shrug. "If I was the one who went in there and infiltrated ASIC then Amadeus can concentrate on getting info and controlling the situation, while Gear, Compa, Red, Nisa, and Gust focus on increasing planeptune's shares"

"That's easier said than done, IF" Thank you, Histoire. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but she's in way over her head with this.

"Afterall, I can only make you look like an ASIC employee, but you'll still have to act like one" And that's not even the greatest danger of all.

"I think I can handle that, how hard could it be? All I have to do is act like I hate the goddesses and worship Arfoire." IF said with a shrug before she crossed her arms and her expression soured a bit. "Okay, I'll have to throw my pride faraway to do that, but we don't have much of a choice. We have to hit them hard, while they're still busy trying to calm down the riots"

"IF, we can't possibly ask you to..." Lady Nepgear was then interrupted by IF.

"It's the best option we got left, Gear" I hate to admit it, but she's right. As of right now, messing with ASIC and learning their plans, while they're still vulnerable would be the best move to make. Focusing all our efforts on gathering shares won't be in our favor in the long run, ASIC will just reclaim the shares like how they did before. In other words, infiltrating the ASIC meeting and getting Intel is the option we need to take for the odds to beneficial for us in the long run.

Any way you put it, we got our hands tied behind our back, but even so...

"Look at it this way" IF clearly sensing the apprehension everyone was feeling. "We've been trying to gather up faith for the least three years and so far that hasn't worked, so if you have a better way of doing it, then i think we should take it"

"Would sending you undercover to infiltrate a highly secured meeting with no experience at all, a high potential of getting caught and a slight chance that the Info won't be of any use be classified as _better_?" I asked with worry and concern clearly shown in my expression.

"Well, it's a little dangerous" a little? I thought that IF was supposed to be a bit more level-headed than this. "But this is our best bet right now and while we sit around here arguing Nep and the other goddesses are probably..." I didn't give her the chance to finish that sentence of hers. Truth be told, even if I didn't interfere she still wouldn't be able to say anything because her voice was getting more and more strained with each word she uttered.

"Alright" I reluctantly agreed in a quiet voice and looked IF in the eye; seeing my own desperation and dread looking back at me. "We'll go with your idea...but, if you're going to do this, then you're going to play by my rules and take the necessary precautions" I said still a little reluctant with going along with this. She seemed a little relieved and a bit exasperated.

"Okay fine..." She said with smirk on her face and I didn't need to look at Histoire and Lady Nepgear to see that they were asking the same thing that I was

Will she be okay?

...

"Okay, if you're going to go along with this, you'll need to be prepared"

"And by prepared you mean?"

"equipped with afew of my stealthier and discreet machines of course"

IF and I were currently in my shop, where I am going to provide her with what she'll be needing for her mission tonight. Lady Nepgear, Nisa, Red, Gust and Compa were out doing quests to gather up some shares, while Minerva was helping Histoire devise a few ways to put the odds in our favor given the situation. She may not look like it, but my little sister is pretty intelligent too, however, she often lacks the confidence to show it. She's more verse in textbook theories and while she may be smart, I'm still smarter than her.

The shop was filled with not-so-discreet machines, but these machines were only for show, so that nobody will suspect me to be doing such undercover work and reconaissance missions. The shop had a range of brass-colored machine-like devices; from the 19th century-designed telescopes, to the multi-layered goggles that zoom in and out manually, but anybody who knew this shop knew just how unique these machines actually were. At any rate she seemed unimpressed as I led her through the shop and into a more private room in the workshop, which was behind a door with a vault-like lock on the outside and several scanners on the side.

"No offense, but how exactly do these machines fit in with the crowd here in Planeptune?"

"None taken, and while my inventions and machines may have an old-fashioned design, they're more advanced and unique than some of the machines in the Gamindustri expo" I stated as I used the finger print scanner.

"Yeah, I guess you did prove that, when Gear's eyes suddenly sparkled when she saw them"

"I take it that you know a lot about Lady Nepgear?" I said casually with a smile on my face. I know a lot about IF now. A few years ago she was one of the people who helped Lady Neptune, when she still had Amnesia, helped her fix the problems in the other nations, helped Neptune gather the ancient weapons, recruited the other goddesses and a whole lot of other things.

"Yeah, we've known each other ever since she was born" She said with a nod, looking deep in thought; maybe she was reminiscing some memories. "At any rate, why are we going through all of this, we could just recruit the other CPU candidates and their mascots. That way..." I cut her off, when I shook my head, while turning the combinations on the lock. I knew where she was going with this and I can tell right now that it won't work.

"It wouldn't work, just charging in like that?" I saod the last part with headshake.

"Why not? If we get the other CPU candidates, then I'm sure we could..." She trailed off when I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"IF, a war, or any sort of competition cannot be won using brute force and brawn" I said because it was a fact. "Any battle can only be won with the use of knowledge and intelligence"

"What are you talking about? ASIC didn't use wits to capture the goddesses, they just used the most powerful weapon they had..." I looked at her with the same blank expression that made her trail off.

"IF, a superpowered weapon is useless if you don't know how to use it" I said, while turning the dials multiple times

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"IF, 3 years ago ASIC didn't even exist because the enemy _knew_ that they wouldn't be able to sustain such an organization, unless the goddesses were out of the picture" I said distantly as my mind thought of how ASIC managed to get this far; how they managed to cripple the nations to this point. "If this were a game of chess, I would say that they were too focused on beating the **king** and ending the game as quickly as possible, but they didn't realize that they actually entered a **pin**. Once that was done, they were taken out one by one; leaving their nations **queenless**. From that point on, it would be child's play to put the nations in a **checkmate** "

I turned to IF as the final lock of the door is released. She was clearly in wide-eyed surprise as she listened to my explanation.

"ASIC had the foresight to see what would happen once they captured the goddesses, they planned their strategy carefully to lure them into a trap that would make that happen." I said distantly. It felt like I was only there in body while my mind continued to think out loud. "As of now, we can't afford to waste any efforts nor can we lose any valuable **pieces**. In other words, we can't afford a direct attack that will put any of our allies in danger. So the best thing for us to do now is to find out where and how should we place our allies for the most efficient counterattack"

"Like I said before..." I said before opening the door. "Any competition is won by using one's intelligence"

The room behind that door looked like a marriage between a 19th century steampunk novel and a mission impossible movie. The platforms and walls still maintained their brass color and machine-like texture, but it had gaps and lines that were glowing; suggesting that whatever was behind it was advanced in more ways than one. I flipped the lightswitch on and the walls opened; revealing a wide array of unique machines that belonged to a spy movie and familiar. All of which still maintained the steampunk theme, but the whole room had several brass-colored glowing lines.

We walked on the now translucent brass panel on the floor that were slightky glowing and faced the right wall, which had a variety of alarmingly small devices that looked like normal everyday items.

"Here" I said as I attached a small pin-like device onto her collar. "This will serve as a way of communicating with me. Put this" I said as I gave her a small earpiece that fit right in her ear. "in your ear so that I can communicate with you"

"So, you made all of this, while working undercover for ASIC?" She was clearly in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised how much free time I have" I said not looking at her because I was too busy reaching for the next gadget. "This pen will serve as my way of knowing where you are in the building." I said while handing a seemingly normal pen. She took it before examining it thoroughly. I thought that her line of work was espionage? I guess she wasn't used to doing her espionage missions with such level of complexity.

"You know I've never worked intelligence with this many gadgets before" she said nonchalantly.

"That's because you won't be exposed to this much danger before" I said, while bringing out another device. "This will allow you to capture an image of what you're currently seeing, that image will be printed in a briefcase that you would be carrying. This will also give you access to the records of any ASIC employee you might see." I handed her a pair of seemingly normal glasses that had a steampunk motif and a seemingly normal briefcase. "This will come in handy in case you come across any valuable documents. Blink twice to take a picture, blink three times to begin a live stream of what you're currently seeing. Also you can click on the side button of the briefcase to hide the printed documents." I'll only see her location in the building and the possible threats, as well as, hack the security cameras to know her situation, just in case my bugs can't enter the meeting room it would be good for her to have that. The side button will just drop a fake layer on the documents.

"just in case you get into any unavoidable trouble use this..." I said, while handing her a brass watch, I pressed a button and the face of the watch shot up with a cross hair screen. "It will shoot a dart that will make the victim fall asleep, only use it when absolutely necessary and when there are no witnesses. I don't think it'll be necessary since I'll back you up with some of my probes, but it's better to be safe than sorry" I said matter of facly and IF was clearly looking more than a little overwhelmed.

"I feel a little..." She struggled to find the right words. So I ventured a guess.

"Confused"

"Actually...I feel sort of good" She said with a smile. "in the last three years, I've never felt so prepared, I feel like we actually have a shot of taking ASIC down."

"Well, I guess that's true" I said with a shrug before walking to table in the far side of the room. "I mean it would be more efficient since there's two of us now, but it's still dangerous" I said matter if factly, while the table suddenly whirred to life before displaying a translucent glowing screen on the surface that had a lot of inscriptions and technical details. The machines visibke gears also had the glowing brass lines on the whole exterior; maintaining the steampunk motif and the whole room smelled like a an isolated office with a thermostat set at a low temperature setting.

"How could it be dangerous? I mean it could still be dangerous if they prepared a few counter measures for these devices but..." That's not the danger I was refering to IF.

I placed a USB on the table and the table showed a loading screen before showing a detailed blueprint of tonight's plan. It was showing the plan on the translucent surface with brass-colored lights and lines; showing the first phase of the plan, which was the motel.

The motel itself looked simple enough; just one L-shaped building with 8 rooms, manager room included. The motel rooms are organized from left to right and highest to lowest. The motel location itself was secluded so there wouldn't be any trouble with any interference. I still haven't found out if the manager is in on the whole thing, but it's highly unlikely.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen tonight." I said, while the display automatically progressed according to what I was saying. "at 1900 hours our target is going to be meeting someone in room 4 to discuss a few matters that we don't know, before they leave for the meeting. If either one of them managed to leave and makes it to the meeting or alert any of his allies, then it's mission failed." I said and the table reenacted everything that I said with a 3-D hologram, before displaying a 'mission failed' caption.

"Our mission would be to stop the target from getting to the meeting and for you to take his place" I said as the whole setup rewinded to start over. "First of all, the target will be entering a specific room, however there's a posibility that they have already been to the motel before, so changing the room signs or creating a fake room would be out of the question and we don't know exactly when our target's associate will arrive in the motel. Also we'l need to amke sure that they don't suspect that their meeting was compromised, which means that we can't be late for the rendezvous. Our best bet is for you to impersonate the target and meet up with the associate before our he does"

"Okay, so I switch with the guy he's supposed to meet, got it, but what will we do with the original target"

"I'll be stalling him for as long as I can, once you're out of the motel and headed to the meeting, I'll subdue him"

"Okay, once you subdue him...what happens afterwards, ASIC is going to suspect something when someone like him suddenly disappears"

"Unless, of course, he doesn't" she just looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I said that. "Look, what you said is true, which is exactly why somebody will need to pose as our target until we can safely release him; bringing us to the second phase of the plan, which is for me to hand you any necssary identification documents from the target, which will avert any suspicion once you get to the final phase of the plan"

"Then what if he asks me for an ID or something, while were still at the motel?" I've spent the last three years planning this out, IF. There's no situation you can aske me that I won't be prepared for.

"Leave that part to me, I've already got several tricks up my sleeves for any...drawbacks" she just nodded at me with a confident smirk on her face. "Finally, you will compromise the meeting and will use the glasses to take any necessary pictures and stream a live broadcast to me in the basilicom, after that you make your escape and we plot out our next move"

In chess, you must always plan out your next moves ahead of time, while reading your opponents next moves in the process and that's exactly what I'm doing now.

I am putting IF in the most strategic position where she will be hiding behind enemy lines unnoticed and untouchable while positioning several countermoves to take out any of the enemy's possible countermoves. Not only that, but I also managed to plan out my next moves ahead of time; by letting the girls gather up some shares to build up planeptune's shares. With the girls gathering up some shares, this will limit ASIC's non-risky options and thanks to my little stunts they're too busy to notice all of this.

In other words, I managed to put a **knight** behind enemy lines with minimal threats, prepared several countermoves to eliminate any potential dangers, prepared my next moves ahead of time, while drawing the enemy's attention to my little stunts.

Like I said before, any battle is won with knowledge and intelligence.

I pushed my glasses up with my middle finger and looked at IF.

"Alright, commence operation: Identity Thief"

...

 **Third person's POV**

The plan was set and the operation was going so far so good. The target was moving as anticipated and the two spies were in position for the whole operation to go down.

 **Time left before the arranged rendezvous: 40 minutes**

The target, Diego Raslaeigh, was on his way to the rendezvous; getting ready in his apartment. He was already getting dressed and preparing to head out to his car. What he didn't know was that things won't be going the way he planned.

Few minutes later he stepped out of the apartment and went into his car, just as Amadeus anticipated. The target stepped out of the car and popped the hood trying to check what's wrong, but he wasn't going to find anything in there because the reason why his car wasn't starting was a machine being thrown casually up and down in the air by Amadeus who was standing in a nearby street, disguised as a regular bystander, watching the scene unfold with a smirk on his face. He brought out his slider phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" A voice in his earpiece asked, it was IF.

"Target has been delayed. What's your ETA, IF?" He asked casually in a whisper, while observing the target from across the street. Amadeus was leaning casually on a lamp post; posing as a bystander reading a newspaper.

"About 10 minutes from the motel. How long do you think it'll take for the guy to get there?"

"About 30 minutes tops, what's your location?"

"10 minutes away from the motel, I'm near the guild right now" He started to analyze the situation carefully.

IF was 10 minutes from the motel, the rendezvous is supposed to happen in 40 minutes and it will take the target 30 minutes to get to the rendezvous point.

That gives him 20 minutes to get the identity documents to IF and after that he'll have to stall the target long enough for IF to finish the rendezvous and get out of there, before the target arrives. This was becoming more and more of a mission impossible situation by the second.

He was brought out of his tboughts when the target kicked his car, before grabbing a briefcase and walking into the busy streets of planeptune. Amadeus immediately got up and began following the target inconspicously.

"Target is on the move" Amadeus said, while following the target into one of the travel tubes here in Planeptune. He still maintained a visual on the target and proceeded to the next phase of his plan which was to find any identity documents that IF might need.

Amadeus mimicked a pedestrian who was running late for a meeting and 'accidentally' bumped into Diego, spilling the contents of the case, revealing several documents and an ID. Amadeus immediately bent over to 'help' pick up the documents when in reality his glasses were analyzing the information on the documents and tranferring the date to IF's 'glasses'.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'm such a clutz, let me help you with this" Amadeus acted convincing and the target didn't seem to suspect anything because the target seemed to accept the act.

"No, it's okay. You running late for something?" The target asked and Amadeus was quick on the reply still keeping his gaze on the documents in a spot on expression of a man being too busy arranging papers to look up at someone.

"Yeah, my boss said that if I don't get there in time, I'll get the boot"

"I know how that is" the target agreed, while looking sympathetically at Amadeus.

Finally, Amadeus found an ID card and with a quick and subtle motion he hid it in his sleeve and planted a fake ID card in the briefcase. Afterwards, he handed the briefcase to the target and proceeded to run out of the travel tube, which ended in a location that was a few minutes from the motel.

Once he was out he used his phone to hack the travel tube system. He find the tube that the target was in and out it into an emergency stop, which confused a lot of people, but he did see the target run to the end of the travel tube as well. He crossed the street and started walking; keeping an eye on the target the whole time.

"IF, I got the ID, where are you?" Amadeus asked, while monitoring the target, who was about to cross the street as well. Amadeus used his phone to hack the traffic system and turn the lights green and almost immediately a dozen vehicles crossed the road; preventing Diego from crossing the street.

"I'm a few meters away from the motel, where are you?"

 **Time left before the arranged rendezvous: 15 minutes**

Amadeus rushed to IF's location, while monitoring the target's progress through his phone. The target still had five minutes before he can reach the motel. The deadline was so tight and time was of the essence. He needed to distract the target after he gets the documents to IF.

In other words, in five minutes the target will reach the motel, which is also the amount of time IF will have after she receives the ID

Conclusion: He needed a distraction and he needed it now.

He looked around from side to side, but there wasn't anything he can hack to cause a delay. All he saw was citizens going about their daily lives now that ASIC has taken over. What could be a good distraction? He was clearly starting to panic. This wasn't part of the plan at all. He never meant to enter a location where there would be nothing to...

SPLASH

Amadeus looked behind him to see an open manhole that cwas quickly closed and locked, as well as, a seemingly normal pedestrian hanging up on a phone and leaving the scene quickly. IF must've called in a favor to one of her friends, which was really resourceful of her.

He didn't think twice he just walked to where IF was. This would be more than enough of a distraction for him to get to IF in time.

"Your friend's work, I presume?"

"You can thank Otome later, right now you need to get here as quickly as possible"

"Copy that"

...

Once he saw IF he subtly handed her the ID card, while passing her by casually. Afterwards IF turned on her disguise, since there were no witnesses around and approached the motel and entered room 4, disguised as Diego Rasleigh.

On the other hand, Amadeus was already planning out the next phase of the plan, which is to get the target out before anybody from ASIC recognizes him because if somebody did, then that would compromise the mission because he needed to make the enemy think that IF _was_ Diego, therefore ASIC members seeing the same guy in two different places is out of the question.

That's why he was current going down a ladder to the sewage tunnels, which still looked advanced. The dark tunnel walls were lit up with purple glowing lines that kept pulsating every now and then and the smell was similar to that of new car. The pulsating lights were the only thong lighting the tunnel up and the floor on the side of the river of sewage had pulsing lines as well.

he brought out his slider phone and brought up the layout of the sewage tunnels. Using his memory of where the target fell, he managed to pinpoint the location of the target and was currently heading towards him. He also disabled his disguise because he could easily pass for a mechanic fixing up the sewage tunnels with his outfit.

He started walking through the sewage tunnels using his phone as a map and the pulsing lines as a his mainlight source, since his phone offered little light to guide him.

The lights reminded him of something that he was trying not to worry about.

Lady Purple Heart; Neptune.

As he trudged through the tunnels he can't help, but think about what was happening to his goddess now. Histoire told him that Lady Neptune and the rest of the goddesses were being held captive in the gamindustri graveyard and that they needed the power of a sharecite to free them. They didn't give out any details about how their condition was, which he understood considering that they might not want to dwell on the negatives, but he was still desperate to find out how his goddess' condition was. What could ASIC possibly be making them go through?

"ugh..."

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he was already a few meters away from the target that he's supposed to hide for who knows how long. He turned a dial on the ring that he was wearing on his finger, which exposed as tiny pin one the part of the ring that faced his palm.

He walked to the target in the best immitation of concerned citizen he could muster.

"Hey buddy" his voice turned out hoarser than he expected, like he had just finished crying. "Do you need a hand there?"

"huh? Oh yeah, do you know the way out of here, my phone got soaked so I can't call for my colleagues" Perfect, that means that there's a slim chance that nobody from ASIC knows he's here.

"Yeah, I could show you the way if you like" Amadeus said, while approaching the target who was now only a few feet away from him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing I just fell through a manhole. This is probably a stunt pulled by those goddess lovers" the target said with a nonchalant wave. It doesn't matter anyway, this country's goddess along with the other goddesses will die in the hands of the deity of sin, Arfoire" the target said before confidently and coldly. Amadeus' eyebrows twitched.

"..." He offered the hand with the ring to pull him up from the river of sewage with a smile on his face. "Is that so?" He asked before the target grabbed his hand tightly before Diego suddenly flinched and jerked away his hand in surprise. A few seconds later Diego suddenly swayed back and forth before falling face first on the floor unconscious.

"What you don't know is that I'm slowly leading ASIC into a checkmate" Amadeus said before pulling the man out. "So I wouldn't get my hopes up, buddy"

...

At the meeting IF learned new Intel about ASIC's future plans. Specifically about their shipment schedules, their sales promos for the new chips, the alloted funding for the creation of more distribution centers, the fact that they'll be deploying some troops to stop the rioters, and the update on Arfoire shares. The meeting venue looked like a typical ASIC dungeon; nothing special and everybody was just sitting randomly in the first place they can sit.

During the start of the meeting IF had activated the live video stream and had taken several pictures of the presentation slides with her disguised glasses. Amadeus was actually watching the meeting through his phone, while he dragged an unconscious Diego across an alley to a van that he has waiting for him.

"Did you get all of that?" IF asked with a smile on her face. Up until now, IF had never truly felt like she was doing anything to stop ASIC. It's true that she helped Histoire, Nepgear, and Compa gather shares, but they rarely got anywhere by just doing that, Planeptune only regained a fraction of it's shares. Even back then, she and Compa spent three years gathering shares and they haven't even left a scratch on ASIC.

But now that Amadeus was with them, IF actually believed that they have a shot of decimating ASIC and saving the goddesses and it was already starting to show.

"Yeah, I got it. Is the meeting done?" Amadeus asked on the other line.

"Yeah, were pretty much done. They just have some sort of 'show' to give us"

"Show?" IF was about to respond to his question when he suddenly replied in a frantic voice "IF, get out of there now!" Which was followed by the sound of a car door slamming closed and tires screeching in the sudden accelaration.

IF was confused by the request, but it was too late she turned her head and saw the goddesses on a projector screen; restrained and strung up by tentacle cords and wires. Their expressions and torn suits made it clear that they were in a great amount of pain. She had already seen them once, when they planned to save them before and was forced to leave them behind because of CFW judge and the broken sharecite, but seeing them again made her heart constrict painfully, what made it worse was that Amadeus was seeing the exact same thing right now, while he drove to a secluded location, where he would pick up IF.

Amadeus was curious about how the goddesses were, having that wish answered wasn't what needed right now. He knew that they were captured, but he didn't know that they were being held hostage so terribly. His vision was beginning to blur because of the stream of tears threatening to spill any moment. The accelaration of the car started increasing as his feeling of desperation engulfed him.

IF felt like time slowed down as she watched her long time friend, Neptune, in such a situation. She couldn't even hear the maniacal laughter of the rest of heretics in the meeting. He didn't even hear them proclaim

"All for the Deity of Sin"

She just froze in place with an expression of horror plastered on her face. She couldn't remember how to move her mouth and before she knew it tears started spilling down her face.

"IF, let's go" as soon as she heard that she stood up and went outside of the base; the heretics were too busy laughing to notice her leave. She navigated through the building based on Amadeus's instructions.

She saw Amadeus' van in front in a secluded alley a few meters away from the base and she immediately ran there.

Once inside she realized something.

The hardest part about this wasn't keeping herself from being discovered.

It was working with people who make fun of the her friends' pain, while maintaining her facade.

...

"C-Checkmate"

Minerva and Histoire were currently playing a game of chess after they devised a few possible strategies for their next move. Histoire had just lost again and was ckearky in disbelief as to how this young girl managed to beat her for the second time.

"For a little girl, you seem to be very intelligent" Histoire stated with a mixture disbelief and admiration.

"I-I'm not as s-smart as m-my brother" Minerva said shyly and nervously.

"Nonsense, you seem very skilled in startegy and your proved that during our little strategy session before"

"My b-brother w-was the o-one w-who taught m-me h-how to strategize, he's better at it t-than m-me" Minerva said, while fidgeting under the fairy's gaze.

"but right now, he 's doing something else, which means that yours eye for strategy has contributed quite a lot in this"

"I-it's not that hard, it's just like c-chess"

"chess?" Histoire asked, which made the girl nod.

"uh-huh" she said before grabbing a few pawns and positioning them in away that they were protecting each other. "Going head on with ASIC in terms of share gathering, won't get us very far, you see? We'll just freeze in a stalemate because we can't afford to sacrfice anything anymore." Minerva looked at the fairy who nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face.

She then grabbed a few official pieces and placed them in a way that her officials were behind enemy lines; backing each other up and in position to capture enemy official pieces. "Which is why the best thing to do is to anticipate the enemy's moves and strip them of their assets one by one without them knowing and with minimal risks, while their attention is focused somewhere else..." She said the last part by pointing to the pawns.

"By the time they realize that we were focusing their attention on the wrong problem, they would have already lost their assets" Minerva demonstrated by taking out several enemy official pieces. "Once they don't have any assets, we just lead them into a checkmate" Minerva demonstarted by cornering the enemy king into a checkmate.

"How..?" Histoire asked, clearly agape with what she just saw. Minerva just smiled at her like the child she was.

"Because this is what Big brother is trying to do"


	3. victory loves preparation

**Chapter 3: Victory loves Preparation**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

In a game of chess, your opponent will try to hide his preparations; your opponent will try to drag your attention away from his preparations. Why? Because once you figure out what they're planning, you'll be able to plan ahead and counter whatever it was they're planning. Of course, that applys to both sides. Prepare the best options beforehand and plan ahead of time. More often than not preparation has meant the difference between a loss and a win; and not just in chess. As the saying goes, better safe than sorry. It is imperative to hide your preparations and plans because victory loves preparation.

Prepare and Plan, always prepare beforehand and plan ahead.

"IF, do you have any of your friends in the guild nearby that might be willing to join in a sabotage operation." We were on our way back to the basilicom after seeing their little...show. In all honestly, I thought that they actually found out about her being an imposter that time; I didn't think that they would...

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure I can text Otome and the others, I'm sure they'll bewilling to lend a hand" She said in her typical casual nature, but I can sense that she was visibly shaken up. "In any case, is the guy out cold in the backseat the one I'm supposed to be impersonate?" I noticed the change in subject there.

I just nodded at her and she nodded in assessment.

"Don't worry you won't need to go through that again"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me with a raises eyebrow before her eyes widened with some assumption. "Don't tell me you're going to take my place. What were doing now is much more efficient than having you work two roles in this. I'll be able to stomach those shows for a while because I know that we'll be able to them out faster this way..."

That wasn't what I was talking about at all, but she certainly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"IF, that's not what I'm talking about" i said as comfortingly as I can manage.

"Then what _were_ you talking about then?" She snapped casually, albeit angrily. "I'm not going to let my friends take my place if that's what you're getting at"

"No, I'm not talking about that either." I stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Then what?!"

"I'm saying that we sabotage their delivery system here in Planeptune as quickly as possible" I stated, while keeping my eyes glued to the road. "that's the only thing we can do right now."

"Okay, but don't you think they would be on guard now, after your stunt with their chips today?" She inquired albeit confusedly.

"That's correct; I expect ASIC to take extra precautions with security starting tomorrow, so I can't afford to send you in there again without putting you at risk of being discovered" it was true, with my stunt today, ASIC will probably tighten their security and that means there would be a higher risk of IF being discovered, but given the riots they would probably spend their efforts on calming them down. "In other words, infiltration will be next to impossible to achieve from this point on" I stated, while keeping my eye on the road.

"Okay, so if infiltration is impossible then how are we going to sabotage their deliveries?"

"a general rule of strategy is to not let your enemy find out what you're preparing or planning, but just in case they do find out and prepare a counter attack themselves you only need to remember one thing..."

"Which is?"

"Misdirection"

"excuse me?"

"All we have to do is misdirect their attention and efforts in the wrong direction" I said simply with a smile and looked at her, who was looking at me like I just uttered a whole theory and she couldn't follow. I sighed "We just need to make them think that the breach in their security is happening in a specific place when in reality, it's happening somewhere else"

"Okay, so basically we use bait to lure them out?"

"That's the gist of it, yes" I said, while nodding in agreement

"Okay, so while we divert their attention somewhere else..."

"We sabotage their whole system under their noses"

"I still don't know **how** that's going to happen" she stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Leave that to me"

...

"Okay, so were all here, what's the plan for the sabotage mission?" IF asked with a mix of exasperation and casualty. She also brought her friends in the espionage network of the guild here

"I'd like to know that as well." Lady Nepgear said with an expression bordering between polite interest and sleepiness.

"People shouldn't still be awake at this hour, you should wait until tomorrow. I bet everybody is tired from going on quests all day." Compa chided gently. We can't wait until tomorrow, Compa because starting tomorrow ASIC would already be all over the place with their security.

"The heroine of Justice never sleeps...yawn ...so long as there is evil" Nisa sleepily striked a pose with her eyelids looking like they'll drop any second.

"Gust...is sleepy...after...making...health potions all day" Gust was looking like she was about to fall any second, which is why she kept pausing.

"Red's getting...sleepy" the same goes for Red who was looking really tired.

Everybody was here in Planeptune's basilicom waiting for me to begin my presentation of the latest plan to beat ASIC. Minerva was already fast asleep in a room that Lady Histoire gave her.

"I must say that it rather late for this, I would prefer to go directly to bed after a whole day of doing nothing, but paperwork" Histoire said, while coming into the room with a tired expression plastered on her face. After she took her place, I stood up from where I was seated and glanced around the room.

I was wearing a new outfit for the occasion. Instead of my bracer and long sleeve outfit, I was wearing a black modern military jacket under a purple shirt. I still had my goggles of course and the a new brass-colored watch. I was also wearing black shoes instead of my black boots from before. Unbeknownst to nearly everyone, I have a variety of hidden tools and gadgets underneath me new outfit. To be honest, I sort of prefer this outfit.

"Don't worry, this won't take long" I said with a smile on my face before talking to them as if I was in a casual conversation. "Okay, so the main source of ASIC's shares are coming from the illegal chips that they're selling to the people, while the nations have little to offer them. The solution is easy; we stop their illegal chip distribution system, but because of my little stunt with their chips earlier today..."

"Wait...you mean you're the reason their illegal chips shut down today?" The girl named Otome asked me with disbelief and excitement coloring her tone. I just nodded at her with a smile on my face.

"That's right, but that kind of stunt isn't going to work twice. I expect them to be focusing on calming the riots down here in Planeptune for today, but tomorrow I'm sure that they'll focus on their security and by that time, their security will be next to impenetrable.

"So if the security is so tight, then how will we sabotage the delivery system?" IF asked curiously. "Like you said we won't able to get through their security because they'll be keeping a watch on their chips 24/7"

"Unless of course...they don't..." I countered matter-of-factly and they just looked at me with confused expressions. "I'll show you what I mean in a minute, but in the meantime I heard that Lady Nepgear was planning on finding the power of the mascots?"

Lady Nepgear seemed taken aback with my addressing her, but she composed herself, before she stood up nervously and started fidgeting. She was clearly not used to having the spotlight like this.

"Ummm...Yes...We were planning on finding Planeptune's mascot, along with the other nations' mascot" Lady Nepgear said a little nervously. "Miss Histoire is currently trying to locate the first mascot here in Planeptune" she turned to Histoire who just nodded in assessment.

"That is correct and once we get Planeptune's mascot we will seek out the rest of the mascots, as well as, request the aid of the other nations' CPU candidates" Histoire stated with assurance.

"How long will it take for you to locate Planeptune's mascot, Miss Histoire?" I asked curiously. This was news to me; I didn't know that they were going on a journey to find the mascots, let alone request the aid of the other CPU candidates. Although, that would be favorable in the fight against ASIC, assuming that the other CPU candidates are willing to lend a hand. I mean, we're all going for the same goal here, but I get the feeling that as far as the other CPU candidates are know they were enemies with each other.

"three days from now" that's the same day the shipment will arrive. I guess that this would be beneficial; we'll be going at ASIC from two sides.

"That's the same day that the shipment will arrive" I stated and looked at everyone. They were looking a little unsure and wary now. "This is good, were going to go at ASIC from two sides" I said my earlier thoughts. They still looked a little wary about the plan and I know what they were worried about; they were thinking that two seperate plans will divide our forces and that we'll become easy pickings for ASIC when that happens.

"Won't we be a little vulnerable if we go through with this?" IF asked in concern and I just smiled at her.

"My plan will go on smoothly and it will require little effort" I said as an explanation "So we should focus on Lady Nepgear's plan" That is for mainly two reasons; one, my plan is only a deprivational tactic to slightly weaken ASIC and Arfoire's shares, and two, I would prefer that we make preparations for actually saving the goddesses.

"Of course, I won't force any of you, I prefer that we focus on Lady Nepgear's plan personally, but I think it would be best if we weaken ASIC and Arfoire's shares, as well. So that when we strike the counterattack..."

"ASIC would already be vulnerable" Histoire said in thoughtful consideration. The rest of the room actually had a similar expression plastered on their faces.

"I suppose it would be better to show you all the plan first." I said, while taking out a portable holographic blueprint projection device. I turned it on; causing the orb-shaped device to project a blue rectangular plane in mid-air. It started forming various elements, like building and trucks; in the process the projection started explaining how the whole operation. They all watched it in wide-eyes surprise, before gradually turning into amazement, awe, and astonishment. I just looked on at their now-fully-awake expressions with a content smirk on my face.

"What is this?" Compa asked in awe.

"Your mission...if you choose to accept it"

...

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Three days later**

A squad of ASIC's heretic followers were currently on their way to the warehouse where the had stashed the fresh shipment of illegal chips that they got from the factory in the outskirts of Planeptune. 15 trucks had arrived yesterday to drop off all the fresh shipment of illegal chips into the warehouse, ever since then the warehouse was kept under tight surveillance by several security officers. ASIC has taken precautions ever since the disruption incident a few days ago; they made sure that several armed heretic followers were guarding the warehouse all day, the perimeter was patrolled regularly, the chips were even put in a steel safe that is virtually impenetrable. In other words, they took every precaution they could to make sure that the incident four days ago won't happen again. They were full of themselves; their pride and cockiness was emenating from the higher-ranked ASIC members like a visible aura as they approached the warehouse to retrieve the chips.

Several higher-ranked ASIC employees walked in front of the warehouse, inputed the designated code; not even acknowledging the heretics working for security. They opened the door; revealing the white room where the safe containing the chips is...

"..."

"..."

Or at least was...

"where's the safe" the ASIC members immediately ran into the white and empty room, until they were right ine the middle, they all just looked each other with varying degrees of confusion, as if they were asking themselves; what happened. Each and everyone of them could only shrug once the other glanced at them.

"What happened? Where are the safe?" One of the ASIC members asked loudly to the crowd, but a confused heretic was the one who answered.

"We just moved them, while you were outside" a confused heretic wearing casual clothes, which was a sharp contrast to the rest of the crowd who were wearing suits, answered.

"CFW Trick's orders" another herectic said in agreement.

"CFW Trick never gave any orders like that"

"And if he did he would've told us first" two higher ranked heretics countered, which resulted in disbelieving stares shot their way by the casual-clothed heretics.

"Sir, we received a call from you earlier relaying the orders from CFW trick to move the safe"

"I never said that!" The official shouted in denial. "That never came out of my mouth, soldier"

"Look, that's not the problem right now, where's the safe?"

"Sir, Your team is taking it out right now" at that note the officials' eyes widened before the burst into a run outside the warehouse.

When they reached the outside of the warehouse they caught side of the truck's trailer passing them.

"Stop!"

"Stop that truck!"

They all shouted the same dialogue with varying degrees of desperation and panic as they ran with the truck in an attempt to catch up. The truck slowly gained speed and the seemingly didn't hear the shouts of the officials because the truck continued to gain speed. It looked like the heretics were about to lose the truck with the safe full of chips.

That is until, a heretic vehicle blocked the way of th truck; causing it to screech to a stop. The driver jumped out of the truck and complained to the approaching officials. The driver itself looked like an official.

"What's going on? We got our orders"

"Now, you have new orders, open the truck!" A few heretic followers then went to the back of the truck and opened the double doors.

The safe was there.

This little revelation was enough to put a smirk back on the faces of the officials.

"Okay, here's what I want" the highest ranking official said "As of this moment, we managed to foil their little sabotage stunt; we are officially ahead of them. Where's this truck headed?"

"It was supposed to go to an ASIC HQ in Planeptune"

"Good, so were going to follow this truck there and when whoever's behind this shows up for the next part of their sabotage mission, we'll catch them. We're probably going to need some man power just in case, call the guards" the heretic official said with a growing smile on his face

With that said every heretic available boarded the nearest available vehicle, while the officials went inside the back of the truck. They were clearly pleased with themselves for stopping such an epic sabotage mission.

...

"Where are they?" The heretics have been waiting for nearly three whole hours, but nobody ever approached the truck.

"Do you think they found out that we outsmarted them?" Another heretic reasoned. A few minutes of silence later, they all collectively sighed before chuckling to themselves.

"I guess, we sort of overestimated whoever was behind this, huh?" They said, while shaking tbeir heads in exasperation.

"That's right, seriously we got all worked up over nothing"

"Kind of silly, huh?"

"What were we thinking?"

"I can't believe we thought that a little stunt could get pass ASIC"

"Me too"

Their chuckles turned into full laughter at the absurdity of their panic and once it died down after a few minutes they all sighed in satisfaction before they eyed the safe in content.

"I guess we should unload the chips now, huh?"

"Yeah..."

They all started turning the tumbler and as soon as the combination was entered they turned the knob to open the door of the safe revealing...

A note stuck to the back wall of the safe...the empty safe.

They walked further inside the safe to read the letter and when they were close enough to read it, their sweat dropped.

"You Guys Are Still Idiots"

...

 **Same day (Amadeus' POV)**

All the heretics had just left the warehouse to guard the truck; boarding the first vehicle they could find in the process. As expected, they guided all their efforts in guarding the safe that believe to be going to a place where we will be waiting for them.

They're a bunch of gullible idiots.

I dropped down from a nearby rooftop landing on the ground with a thud, before I casually entered the warehouse; using the combination that I saw before. I walked into the middle of the white room and stopped. I brought out my phone and pressed a few buttons, before putting it a way and looking up in front of me; at the white static animation. After the animation faded I saw the real safe that they all failed to see before.

I sure am glad that I installed these film screen generators some time in the last three years. I never actually thought that I would be able to use it someday, but I'm glad that it came in handy nonetheless.

In any case, I took out a PDA-like device and placed it over the lock of the safe. Sure enough, the screen lit up, a brass-colored scan light shined on the the tumbler lock and started displaying numerous combinations of numbers in a quick sequence. A few seconds later I got the combination I needed; 57, 25, 39.

I opened the door revealing crate after crate of Arfoire chips and I just had to sigh.

"These ASIC heretics are really persistent to make this many chips, but I suppose it's only natural for them to do such a thing; being supporters of Arfoire and all that" Seriously, these heretics are all too gullible. To think the members of the world's leading crime syndicate would be a bunch of no-brainers.

I remembered how easily we prepared this set up...

.

 **Flashback**

.

It was the same day, but a few minutes earlier from when the heretics arrived to take the chips to an ASIC distributor. Amadeus and his team were already in position for the mission to commence. Amadeus was hiding in a nearby building and pressing a few buttons on his laptop; hacking communication lines, tapping the camera feeds, and surveying his comrades and enemies' positioning across the area.

"Otome, are you in position?"

"That's right, were ready to deploy"

"Okay, you only have two minutes to do this okay because after that somebody is going to notice"

"Copy that"

With that said, Amadeus brought up a video clip of the same room with the safe. It was generally an unchanging scene that played in a loop. He then started tapping the surveillance camera feeds and once he got through, he immediately replaced the live video feed with a video feed of the room that played in a loop.

In other words, as far as the surveillance guards could see, everything was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong.

"Otome, the cost is clear your two minutes start now"

As soon as, Amadeus gave that signal. A dividing line in the middle of the white room suddenly appeared. The floor suddenly lifted upwards; allowing Otome and the rest of the team to leave their hiding spot and plant the fake safe. They all left the secret compartment in the room and started lifting up the fake safe from their hiding spot.

In truth, the safe was in a compartment underneath them the whole time and they were underneath the floor.

They have already been there ever since the night Amadeus announced the plan; when ASIC security was weak and the warehouse was completely unguarded. Allowing them to access the underground compartment with the safe.

In any case, they positioned the safe in place and a film screen suddenly appeared and hid the original safe. They then crawled under safe to get back to their hiding spot and closed it tightly. Since the safe was greatly smaller than the large room it was in, no one would even suspect that there was a compartment underneath the room.

"The decoy is in position, Amadeus" As soon as the message got to Amadeus' earpiece. He quickly returned the camera feed to the live one again, before hacking the communication line that led to the highest ranking official present in the area.

Once he was able to hack into the frequency he immediately played an altered voice recording of an ASIC official relaying the commands to move the safe immediately by CFW Trick's orders. This way, the blame would center on the heretic official rather than a CFW. This is for the better because if I used a CFW voice they would become more suspicious of the communication lines, rather than turn their attention to official who they assume to be at fault.

Once the transmission was ended the heretics started boarding the safe into the truck. Soon after the other officials arrived.

.

"Hey Amadeus?" He was brought out of his thoughts by Otome who was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get these chips out of here and get a bite to eat, I'm sure you're all dying to get out of that coop of yours" I said pointing to the floor in general.

"You got that right, but if this means that ASIC won't be getting a fresh shipment of pirated chips, then it's well worth it" she waved her hand in act of nonchalance.

"You really think so, huh?" I said before walking inside the safe come on and help me get these crates out were going to have some fun later" I said with a devious smile on my face.

...

*SLASH* *BANG* *SLASH*

*BANG* *BANG*

*CRASH* *SLAM* *BOOM*

Who knew that the stress of knowing: that your world is in a dire crisis, that the goddesses have been captured, that a criminial syndicate is taking over the country, that it was up us to regain the shares and save the world, and that we needed to constantly launch counterattacks could be somewhat relieved by breaking things.

"Phew...this feels good, I haven't felt this relieved in three years" Otome said, sounding hyped up and full of energy.

"You're right, I can't remember the last time we got to vent out our frustration" one of IF's friends from the guild said.

"Who knew that our frustration could be slightly relieved by such a simple activity" I certainly didn't.

It was late afternoon and we were currentky in an empty field outside of Planeptune, destroying the chips that we got from the warehouse using guns, grenades, swords, steel bats, hammers, etc. Basically, most of us were trying to relieve stress by displaying and performing various acts of violence to inanimate objects. I say most of us because...

"Why don't you give it a try?" Otome asked me from where I was watching their little display, while sitting on the grass with an amused expression on my face. This has been going on for quite some time now and the whole time I just sat back and watched. "don't you want to take out your frustrations or something?"

I don't _not_ want to vent out my frustrations per se, but I wasn't particularly keen on the idea of letting anybody see my more primal tendencies. Afterall, I am intellectually superior person that is verse in mechanical, computer, cyber, and civil enginneering, military tactics, science, psychology, strategy technology, conception, calculation, etc. In other words, I have an image to maintain and losing my temper is not an option in order to maintain that image.

In addition, I didn't want them to know that I am physically average and I'm not much of warrior; I can only fight well using my machines and weapons or by strategizing and leading other people. I usually rely on careful planning and preparation to achieve victory; using that strategy I often have the enemy at checkmate from the very start.

"Think fast" I expected this to happen for a while now. Otome had just thrown 4 chips in my direction and after a few quick calculations I managed to figure out what their trajectory is. In the same instant, I took out a flat-circle like object and thre it at the chips. In mid-flight, the object split up into 4 knives...that stabbed the chips right in the middle; making them drop down on the ground; cutting their flight path short.

Afterwards, I just took out my phone; sending a text to IF to meet us here after they get Planeptune's mascot.

I then took out a loaded brass-colored revolver pistol with a long barell and six small brass-colored ball-bearings. With precision I threw the ball bearings over six crates. Those ball-bearing are designed to do two things; to explode when they experience the same force of a bullet and to attract the bullets fired from my gun. All I had to do was pull the trigger and sure enough it looked like I just shot the ball bearings and destroyed six crates of arfoire chips with the explosion that followed.

They were right; this _is_ satisfying.

...

After our little stress-relief session in the outskirts of Planeptune, we all went back to the basilicom to get some rest and share the experience for the day.

We were all (minus Otome and her friends who had another missio) currently gathered in the dining table of the basilicom chating merrily about the successful missions we all did today.

"It seems that were slowly recovering from ASIC's illegal activity" Histoire said, while taking a drink from her small cup.

"It sure looks like it, but I don't think ASIC is going to take this lying down for long, they're definitely going to get out there to gather the shares they lost again" IF said, while chewing on her food.

"That's right, ASIC isn't going to fall for the same tricks twice, but with the successful sabotage mission. I think that we've at least managed to cause a shortage in supply of their illegal chips" Nepgear said in an attempt to stay optimistic.

"That means that ASIC will lose its followers because they don't have those illegal chips to sell"

"The heroine of Justice commends you for successfully stopping the export of evil" And...now she's talking in the third person. Clarification is needed though; I temporarily stopped them, but as we speak, ASIC has probably started making plans to get more shares.

"While I do believe that _is_ the case, it won't stay that way for long" I said with my eyes closed in contemplation as I chewed my dinner. A few seconds of tense silence later I opened my eyes and looked at their gazes. "We've managed to deplete ASIC's supply of chips by a significant amount and they _will_ lose some of their support. However, all they have to do is to produce more of those chips and they'll get their support back. In that case, we won't be able to pull the same stunt as before and even if we did come up with new methods, the cycle will just repeat." I said matter-of-factly

"G-goodness, then should we start going on quests more often now? That is to claim the support that ASIC lost?" I just shook my head.

"That's not very practical, the people will atill be more likely to supprt ASIC since they have something that will instantly gratify them, while we don't" Instant-gratification play an important role, when you talk about how a person thinks.

"Should we gather the otheer CPU candidates and the mascots as quickly as possible?" Compa asked with a worried expression.

"There won't be enough time. By the estimated time that you'll be able to come back here with the mascots and CPU candidates ASIC will have pratically taken over Planeptune" I said after a few estimates and calculations. Choosing which course of action to take is getting more complicated. I need to take into consideration the preparations that have already been made, as well as, the best plans concerning the future.

"Red's confused thinking is hard" Red huffed, while dropping on her seat with a pout.

"Gust thinks that we should carefully choose our next course of action cautiously" Well said Gust.

"How about RAPTOR?" My eyes widened as I realized what had just left Minerva's mouth; without a hint of her usual shyness and hesitance.

"Minerva...I don't think..." I trailed off when she looked at me with raised eyebrow as if I was just about to ask her a stupid question. It was weird, to say the least, getting it from my kid sister. She does have a point though...RAPTOR...would keep the public away from ASIC's illegal chips, give us an advantage in share gathering, give us a bit of breathing room and allow us to make preparations for saving the goddesses freely. I never thought about using RAPTOR before aince I'm afraid of offending Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear of the idea.

"I...I was just t-thinking o-out loud, p-please forget what I just said" Minerva apprently lost her sudden burst of confidence and hid her face with the over-sized sleeved of her dress. "I-I'm s-sorry, I just r-really wanted to s-save Lady N-neptune so..." I patted her head affectionately; letting her know that it was alright. After a few considerations and careful contemplation, I had to admit that RAPTOR would be the most optimal option right now.

"It's okay, Minerva. You're right. That _is_ our best bet to save the goddesses. Why didn't I think of that" I said happily and light-heartedly, but I said the last part exasperatingly and disbelievingly.

"What are two you talking about?" IF asked with curiosity and concern.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends you know?" Compa said matter-of-factly.

"You should tell us if you have a good idea, Amadeus, Minerva." Lady Nepgear said with her doe-eyed expression that could melt the ice out of a freezer.

"You should not hide anything from the heroine of justice"

"Gust has an inkling that this will be a breakthrough"

"Red doesn't like to be kept out of the loop, future-wifie" I'm going to ignore the way Red addressed my kid sister.

"Okay...let me begin by telling you...what Raptor _is"_

 _..._

 _..._

 **Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**

 **Here we get a few revelations on Amadeus' nature, as well as, a little sabotage mission to weaken ASIC.**

 **Just what is this RAPTOR that they're talking about? Is it a machine? A weapon?**

 **I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

 **At any rate, feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite my little story.**

 **Until next time**


	4. the failure: a new hope

**Chapter 4: The failure: A new hope**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

The Raptors are perhaps the wittiest, craftiest, and most cunning creature to exist. They have been known to out-maneuver and outsmart prey that was easily twenty times larger and heavier than them. That were even known to overpower and take down much larger predators with little effort. Raptors would position themselves in the most startegic locations and nonverbally communicate tactics and strategies with ease, giving them an edge when it came to a coordinated attack on more powerful creatures. They did not need strength or power; they only needed their intelligence, coordination, and teamwork to win a seemingly lost battle.

However, this principle doesn't apply to Raptors alone, the same principle can be applied in a war; a seemingly lost war.

(GASP)

"No Red, I'm not planning to clone/revive/reanimate/create a pack of ferocious, savage, extinct predatory lizards and unleashing them in Planeptune" I said in anticipation of what Red was most likely going to say next. I looked at her...now relieved expression and confirmed that I hit the nail on the head.

"Then what _is_ Raptor?" IF asked paying close attention to what I was going to say and the same went for the rest of the group. I looked at them one by one before looking at Minerva who was looking at me with a pleading expression; she clearly believed that this was the best chance we had of beating ASIC, as well as, saving the goddesses. I clenched my fists that were now on the table and my heart constricted painfully and I turned my head down; there was a shadow on my face.

"To understand the what Raptor is, you have to know how we were like before ASIC showed up three years ago" I said in a monotone voice and I could almost see the concerned expressions on their faces. "Before ASIC showed up, Minerva and I ran our workshop quite smoothly and we were making a fair amount of profit from trades. We were running the business happily, she would think up the ideas and I would build the machines. Every year we would join the Gamindustri expo because she wanted to show off our machines to the other nations, but I knew that Minerva just wanted to see the goddesses. In any case, the same routine went along for quite some time and we were happy with it, that is until the new landmass appeared..."

The serene atmosphere painted by my earlier happy thoughts took a sharp detour and turned into one of nearly tangible tension.

"Ever since the Gamindustri graveyard appeared, I couldn't shake this bad feeling that I had; it was like a hollow feeling in my heart that I couldn't get rid off. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking that it would just go away, but with each day that passed the feeling only became exponentially worse" I explained and the the silence was eerie. I felt like I was being pulled back in time to those dark days; that days that I never wanted to relive "Each time I walked or did anything I felt like there was a monster creeping behind me, preparing to lunge; that fear kept me on edge each and every day. A few days of investigation and monitoring later, I confirmed that fear, that dread, was caused by the Gaminustri graveyard; it's presence was making every citizen from every continent feel the dread. I soon found out that, the dread, the fear was what was powering the gamindustri graveyard and during one of my personal visits to the continent. I felt an exponentially powerful and overwhelming negative energy from it; it was horrifying and nervewracking to say the least. After that visit, I felt as if a great evil will be brought upon Gamindustri if it continues to gather that energy. So I designed and created Raptor, as my way of preventing the continent from gathering energy. Raptor is not a weapon nor a machine, it's a social-networking site and an online community group made for the people. It was a guild of sorts, but it was more like an MMO co-op modernshooter game for real life. The idea was to get member of the website to complete missions and quests to increase planeptune's shares and take their minds off of their fear. They would work, startegize, plan, and coordinate together, hence the name Raptor. I would supply them with the neccessary equipment and info that they would need and they would be rewarded if they finished the task. It was like a guild, minus the requirements if being an experienced fighter. Due to the general nature of the project, I predicted that it would be very successful and I also predicted that it would've definitely increased planeptune's shares, as well as, reduce if not eliminate the people's fear and dread"

As my story went on, my chest slowly tightened to the point that I could only breathe in air through short gasps, my voice starting getting stuck in my throat as if being blocked by something, and my heart started feel like it was being constricted.

"the day after I finished the project, I walked over to the Planeptune basillcom to tell the purple sisters about the project...but I didn't..." The sensation I felt exponentially increased stopping my words cold. I felt like if I continued I wouldn't be able to stop myself from bursting into tears. By some miracle I did manage to speak..."I was worried about offending the goddesses with my idea and my concern; I hesitated because I was afraid of being rejected and disappointed by the purple sisters, so I stopped myself from continuing any further, turned around and walked away...(hic)..."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started dripping down eyes and my shoulders rocked my sobs. I felt like a huge burden was being lifted off my shoulders along with the tears that dropped from my eyes and the words that left my mouth, which is why I didn't stop.

"a few days later ASIC arrive in planeptune...and I find out...that Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear...and the other goddesses...were captured...what I realized then was that if I had just had the courage that day...had I not let my cowardice and hesitance rule over me...maybe all of this...wouldn't have happened...just because of some lame reason like being too nervous...the goddesses were captured and ASIC took over...if I just...I could've...prevented all of this...Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear could've gained more power...they could've won...the citizens could've fought back ASIC...had I just went through my plan that one day..." It felt like a huge weight has just been lifted off; a weight that I have been carrying for the last three years. "Raptor; the biggest and greatest failure in my life. I tried to make ammends ever since that day...but...they're still here" I gestured towards the window; revealing the multitude of ASIC buildings in Planeptune.

"Big brother..." Minerva was clearly worried and concerned to see me like this.

I know that I've always been calm and composed throughout these missions, but right now I felt like there was no need to do so or maybe it was just because the burden became too much for me and I had to just let it out.

While this was happening my mind kept flashing images of the past; myself walking away from the basillicom, ASIC taking over, me designing the raptor project, the goddesses in captivity. It was like watching and listening to an endless slideshow of your greatest mistake and the after-effects.

"Then let's make it happen now!" Compa exclaimed; her optimism never failing her. "and save nepnep and the other goddesses" my expression stayed neutral and down, but the sobs stopped.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, you can't know for sure if the outcome would've turned out the same way so stop telling yourself that you're the cause of all this because the one to blame for this is ASIC" IF said firmly.

"IF's right, none of this is your fault Amadeus, but now that we know what Raptor is, then we should start the site right away" Lady Nepgear said with determination. "I don't quite know the specifics yet, but from what I heard I say that we should put it into action"

"I agree with Nepgear, the idea and the project seem very promising and I can say for certain that if Neptune was here, she would say the same thing" Histoire said gently, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

Nisa, Gust, and Red just looked at me words of encouragement. I looked to my sister and she was giving me the same expression as if telling me; you can do this.

"When can you launch the program?" I looked at Lady Nepgear after she posed the question at me and I didn't have to think about it to answer.

"Tonight"

...

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Raptor: Essential features and main mechanics**

 **1\. There will be a ranking system in this social networking site/online community group; C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS.**

 **2\. You can only level up your rank by completing missions that are either given to you, requested by you, or chosen by you from a list of quests on the official website. There will be a limit to what level you can reach depending on biological and physical capabilities.**

 **3\. Accomplishment or failure of a given mission will be accompanied by rewards or consequences specified in the mission detail.**

 **4\. You are allowed to form a party with other members, the rewards may or may not be affected depending on the mission's details.**

 **5\. On that note, certain missions may require you to form a party, while some missions may not.**

 **6\. Members may request access to classified information, access to exclusive and unique machines/vehicles/special equipment, control over certain systems in the city to aid you in the accomplishment of your missions. The approval of these requests shall depend on what situation/mission you are currently in and your current ranking level.**

 **7\. Exclusive Events will be sent to certain members that have higher ranks, but there will also be events that are accessible to all.**

 **8\. A box of standard issue equipment will be sent to you, as soon as, you become an official member of this site. Users may also put their account in offline mode, which will disable aforementioned equipment, until turned on by the user.**

 **9\. A tutorial feature will guide you on how to use the equipment and the user interface of the application. A tutorial mission will also be sent to you after becoming a member.**

 **10\. Any injuries related to your missions will be treated for free in a station outside of Planeptune's basilicom.**

 **11\. This application is completly free and available to any citizen within the planeptune border. There will be no hidden charges or bills payment.**

 **12\. This app and anything related to it shall be controlled by the creator of this online group, who will be known as "King".**

This is what was on majority of every Planeptunian phone's screen because the very next day a new app/social-networking site/online community group was announced by the basilicom. Nobody seemed to think twice since the arfoire chips in Planeptune were at an all time low. The lack of entertainment was clearly what urged to install the app, but after seeing the terms and agreements almost every planeptunian's eyes sparkled with interest and excitement as they all pressed 'accept'.

Afterwards their screen displayed a plain bronze-colored background with the app's logo, a series of brass circles, lines, and hollow circles that formed together to resemble a raptor's figure, in the middle and a "welcome to raptor" sign at the bottom of the logo tinted with a lighter brown color in thick font.

It only lasted for a second because afterwards a box suddenly appeared next to them, startling a few because of how quick the delivery was. Their cellphones automatically exited the app.

The contents of the box were very peculiar to most of the planeptunians who received it; pair of goggles, a PDA-like advice, a pistol, a cylinder, and headphones, all having a steampunk mechanical theme.

This was definitely what Planeptune citizens needed to keep their attention away from ASIC's illegal chips. Originally, ASIC provides cheap pirated chips to the public, but in my project's case we'll be providing the citizens with something to divert their attention away from the chips by giving them a high-quality, unique, easy-to-use, safe, and easily accessible source of entertainment that is similar to gaming. Bottom line, we'll be giving Planeptunians a new source of entertainment now that ASIC currently has a shortage of chips.

It was just like a Co-op modern shooter game for real life, but it was also a new hope for Planeptune.

...

 **Amadeus' POV**

It was already morning and we had just announced Raptor today because last night we made some preparations and some arrangements with the guild to provide a few quests for us, but we'll be able to send in quests of our own to the raptor members.

We were all enjoying our breakfast, well in retrospect, Lady Nepgear was still looking through and testing the machines that were supllied to the new members of Raptor. I had already recovered from my little episode last night because of their help and we managed to plan everything and finish everything last night.

"Lady Nepgear, don't you think you should get some breakfast now?" I asked, despite knowing that it will fall on deaf ears because thus was already the 4th time I asked the same question.

"In any case, what _are_ those machines for?" IF asked, while chewing on her breakfast.

"Well those machines are designed to adapt depending on the quest you're given"

"Huh? So you mean that the machines you gave them will help them with the quests you give them?" That's exactly right, Compa.

"That's right, for example if I gave a mission to all raptors to recruit new members then their PDA will show a list of people who are not raptors and their goggles will show the guide them to the their locations" I explained with a smile.

"This is so cool" we turned our attention to the Lady Nepgear's voice. Who was wearing said goggles and turning her head around repeatedly. "I can see every person who's not a raptor in a five mile radius and I can even see the distance, the ETA, and the even the route options" using the same machine raptors can find one another easily, as well as, coordinate better when launching an attack on an enemy.

"What she said" I told them, because she just summarized my explanation for the goggles.

"Okay, so what's with the PDA?" IF asked and I catched my PDA that popped out of my sleeve. They all, except Lady Nepgear, looked at me as if wondering; where did he get that?

"The PDA is our way of communicating to the raptors and their way of communicating with each other, and requesting something from us. We still use the internep for the function of course, but with this we can be a little more secure in terms of giving information" I explained as I fiddled with the PDA's interface. Before showing them the latest feature. "It also has a tactics feature that allows the user to view recommended tactics based on the situation that the goggles will see." To sum it up, the goggles and the PDA are like bread and butter.

"Gust is doubtful about the delivery system, how will you know if they really need reinforcements or not"

"That is also because of their goggles. The goggles will analyze the environment and if the raptor/s really need the piece of equipment they need, then a program on my laptop will automatically send a drone with the equipment to them, the same goes for the request of back up, weapons, vehicles etc." They still looked a little skeptical, so I fiddled with the PDA a bit and requested for an S weapon, naturally I'm an admin, the king or gm of the site so I obviously have my privileges. Not five seconds later a robot drone shaped like cylinder similar to floating R2-D2 came in through the doors and from its head it materialized a modern shotgun with a small box of assorted bullets. They just looked on wide-eyed as the drone left the basilicom. "I have several drones to cater for all raptors, since project raptor came with an underground base of operations for the delivery system, equipment and vehicles."

"Yes, with an ally like Amadeus, Evil shall never triumph over justice delivered by the raptors" and ...she's striking a pose again.

"Okay, then what about the pistol and the stick?" Compa asked, while holding the two items at eye-level.

"those are stun guns ane stun batons. Their voltage settings can be adjusted manually or automatically by the situation analyzed by the goggles" I said demonstrating how the gun and the baton works. The cylinder has a button that when pressed will extend the button that will emit a voltage of electricity that will adjust automatically on the situation the raptor is in or manually by the user in case the goggles malfunction.

"Okay, then what if the goggles were destroyed?" Red asked curiously.

"Then a distress signal will be sent to all raptors giving them a mission to help the raptor in trouble"

"What if the nearest raptor was too far away?"

"Then a rescue drone will be sent to the raptor, a convoy will be sent to the nearest raptors, a more advanced weapon will provided, or a counterattack by weapon-wielding drones will come to the raptor's aid"

They all seem satisfied and content with the program, especially Lady Nepgear. So I brought out my phone and opened a particular application.

"On that note, let's see the chirps about Raptor" I said, while searching through the chirps for Raptor. "hmmm...20, 000 followers already...and counting...apparently it's trending"

 **Raptor is so cool, it's like I'm playing a modern shooter strategy game in real life. Recommending friends to play with me - Tristy**

 **On first tutorial mission. Finding new members to join Raptor. AWESOME - Pan D.**

 **Best social networking site/online community group/application ever - Kay-Kay.**

 **Join Raptor, Planeptunians. It's the best thing that ever happened to Planeptune, yet - sharesavior.**

 **I never seen technology like this since the last gamindustri expo, this is so amazing. -Neptunialover**

 **This is so cool and so easy, the interface is really cool and raptor members even get their own set of equipment. Love it - Rich E.**

 **Playing Raptor with my friends. Finished with the tutorial. On our way to Virtua Forest to test this out. Wish us luck - PalzzyandFriends**

 **Interface is so easy to use and the equipment gives users the same feel of a modern shooter game. I Love it. - NightVshooter.**

"So with that said, I'll check on how many members have joined Raptor so far..." I fiddled with my phone again and... "huh...it seems that we have 2000 members...refreshing...3000"

"3000 members already...?" IF asked in disbelief.

"...refreshing...4000 members" the counter displayed a significantly higher number everytime I reload the program."

"(SPIIIIIIIIITTTT)...4000?" A surprised Compa is surprised.

"...refreshing...5245" i wonder how many members we'll have with one hour of refreshing, but knowing the numbers isn't important now, what we need to do is to get back planeptune's shares. "For now, I suppose it would be best to give them missions from the guild, while they're still getting used to Raptor" it wouldn't be wise to post missions from the guild on the raptor website before giving them missions against ASIC, while they're still new to this, but I did the take the initiative of making the interface and mechanics of Raptor to be as simple and user-friendly as possible.

"I agree, and I think we must let the people get used to the idea of the site before we make any drastic changes" Histoire said in agreement, while she nodded her head.

"I think we should also incorporate the Raptor system for Planeptune's military defences, to give them a edge you know, of course Lady Nepgear and Histoire would be the ones in chrage of that faction" I suggested and all of them, especially Histoire, seemed to be in agreement. "What do you think, Lady Nepgear?" I turned my head...

Nepgear was currently wearing the goggles (that looked similar to a pair of sunglasses that are carved as one shape) and fiddling with the PDA. She also has sparkles in her eyes while doing so.

"Lady Nepgear?"

"...huh?...oh yes, I was actually testing it out and I think this would give us a significant advantage in terms of strategic planning, fire power, and efficiency, when putting a stop to ASIC" Lady Nepgear said passively, while her eyes were still fixed on the PDA.

"Of course, this would mean that you'll have to manage a whole new set of worries, Miss Histoire; considering the fact that Lady Nepgear and the others will be going to Lastation to recruit their mascot's help. Are you sure you'll be able to handle the extra work load?" I asked in concern. She had her eyes closed, before she spoke with a frown on her face.

"I'll admit that adding a new task to my work load will be troublesome, but given the situation then..."

"Minerva can help you; you're still sort of new to this so I think it would be best for you to have someone who actually knows the project as much as I do" I said matter-of-factly and she appeared to be relieved.

"That's much appreciated, Neptune has left a rather large backlog for me and I would really appreciate a few helping hands, especially when Nepgear and the group leave to Lastation" she said not being able to hide her relief.

"Well, Lady Neptune _has_ been a hostage for three years now. It wouldn't surprise me if her backlog is more than little intimidating" I said matter-of-factly; noticing the sudden rise of tension in the room.

"Oh, if _only_ Neptune actually took her work seriously, but I had to deal with more than just the paperwork these last three years" something about her statement got my attention. I know that it was supposed to sound exasperated, but I could clearly detect a hint of sorrow, sadness, and...depression in her voice.

"Excuse me, but it sounded like you were suggesting that Lady Neptune was a bit...of a procrastinator when it comes to work" I said disbelievingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. I was fully aware of what Lady Neptune was like after she deactivates HDD, but I think it's just one of her charms.

In response, Histoire just looked at me as if I had just asked the most ridiculous question she has ever heard. Okay, so I think it worked.

"A BIT! \\(o)/" Histoire yelled in exasperation and scoffed. "out of all the goddesses she's the least productive of all, she either relies on her sister or dumps all the work on me. I can say with certainty that if Neptune had been a bit more productive and a better CPU then maybe her shares wouldn't have been so easily taken, maybe ASIC wouldn't have taken over so quickly, maybe she would've been able to fight back, maybe she would've been strong enough to complete the mission i gave them and if ...(hic)...(hic)...I didn't send them there in the first place...maybe she would still be here" her dialogue slowly switched tones; from being an exasperated complainant to something similar to what I sounded like afew hours ago. I didn't think that it would turn out like this. The tension in the room increased and even Nepgear broke out of her busy fiddling and looked at us with concern. I could tell that she was experiencing the same relief I felt.

"It's not your fault, Miss Histoire." I said comfortingly and Minerva suddenly appeared behind her and started rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Miss Histy...don't cry...Miss Nepgear is going to save them...p-please...don't blame yourself" Histoire looked at her and she couldn't help, but smile at the innocent confidence my sister had. It was definitely something she was known for, but she also had a point, blaming ourselves for what happened won't change the situation. We should get up off the ground and do something to save the goddesses, instead of pointing fingers at whose fault this is.

And that's what I'm planning to do.

...

 **A few hours later (mid-day)**

We definitely had an agreement that the citizens that joined raptor would only be given quests from the guild for them to be able to become accustomed to the interface, the technicalities, etc. of the site. However, the soldiers of Planeptune, who really their entbusiasm to try out the new system, will be given missions that will disrupt ASIC's productivity, since they are more experienced in this particular activity. Right after breakfast I explained all the technicalities to them, which took shorter than I thought since they have already become members of Raptor. Bottom line, they were clearly more than a little quialified for the tougher missions. They seemed very willing from the start, but that's probably due to the fact that they'll be able to test out some weapons that have yet to be seen, since I was planning to show off these weapons during the expo. After that I gave the first group of soldiers their first official mission as a raptor, which is to intercept ASIC's courier. They probably use couriers now, thinking that their communication lines were being hacked.

My bugs and sources tell me that a few important documents were on their way to Planeptune via courier delivery. I don't what that delivery contained, but I know for a fact that it can't be anything good.

In any case, I was currently sitting outside a café near the street in the middle of the city; this place in particular gave me a good vantage point of where the courier is, while also being less inconspicous. I had already hacked the security cameras in a 10 mile radius, I have access and control over certain systems, and I have several raptors in place with varying roles assigned.

Some of the raptors were on the rooftop as snipers using non-lethal ammunition, some were on the streets undercover and some were inside pedestrian transportation vehicles, while I'm monitoring the whole set up with my laptop. The raptors will only be able to know who the target is and where the others are, but that won't be enough based on what I've seen during the simulation tests; there's still the possibility of having back up and the fact that they won't much of a vantage point (even if they did, they're still sloppy at best) So my role here is to guide them to achieve the objective as effciently and as stealthily as possible.

Sure enough, our target arrives; 30 meters from where I am and judging by the speed, the courier is riding a car. Just as expected. I've already set up a static field that will short-circuit the battery of the first car that moves over it. Of course, that field is completely invisible because it's placed underground; it kind of works like a minefield.

The car I've been waiting for passes by and it stutters to a stop a few meters from where I was sitting.

"Raptor Trisha, you are clear for infiltration"

"Copy that, King"

I see one of the raptors approach the courier who had just gotten out of the van as she placed a hand on the courier's shoulder in concern. A few seconds later, the courier starts to feel dizzy and Trisha starts to act concerned and leads the courier to a bench, before taking the briefcase and walking away.

"Target Aquired, King"

"Copy that..." Before I could finish my statement I notice two men stand up from their chairs and started following Trisha at a distance. Not good. "Trisha, you're being tailed, distance 25 meters"

"Copy that, King"

"sniper Alice, do you have a clear shot?"

"Negative, King. There are too many civilians" I quickly surveyed the cameras and found a few interestinh things, before deciding on their next positions.

"Sniper Alice, move to point G3. Sniper Amy, move to point H1 and Sniper Trissy move to ground level and find cover"

"roger that, King"

I watched the from the cameras and Trisha was still being tailed. This was what I was worried about, I need to lead Trisha out of there, while keeping the citizens safe in the process. I need to make every piece of information I'm getting count.

"Cross the street Trisha, quickly"

"Got it, King"

After that I just sat back and enjoyed the show.

She does as she's told and the other men pick up the pace and as soon as she's clear I turned the stoplight green to keep the goons from chasing her.

"Take them down, Raptors" sure enough two raptors were headed towards their direction and accidentally bump into them in the process, they both apologized before walking off. After a few seconds the two men walked to sit on a bench. Trisha boarded a taxi with another raptor and started driving into the road...only for another two cars to get into the road as well, which were blocked by another taxi that was dropping off a passenger with an (elderly) woman (they were raptors as well). After the cars failed, I see two men, who are on the sidewalk in front of the taxi that trisha was on, about to pull out guns, when they suddenly drop down back on their seats when the earlier raptors from before shot them with stun bullets, while another raptor shot the tires of the two cars earlier.

In truth, I've already seen those other ASIC heretics before they even got into action, which is why I positioned the raptors in a way that would allow them to take down the heretics. Soon after, they dropped off the briefcase to Planeptune's basilicom.

"Mission accomplished"

...

I arrived shortly in front of the basilicom after they dropped off the briefcase. Their reward was awarded to their accounts respectively and they all seem ecstatic and rather excited about it as well because I walked pass one of the snipers as soon as she pulled out her PDA and checked her account. She even told a few nearby raptor members about the reward and they all went wide-eyes with excitement as well.

Seeing this, however, I couldn't help but wonder what could've happened...if I went through with my plan that day and went to the basilicom to present the project. What's funny, is that I'm on my way to the basilicom as well.

"...I can't think about what could've happened...I need to focus on what I can do to fix what's happening now" I said determinedly before walking through the basilicom doors; something that I never had the courage to do so before.

...

After reading the documents, it turns out that they're planning on focusing their efforts on Lastation because the realized that no matter how tight the security was, they still ended up getting robbed. That's actually a very common strategic tactic as well.

In chess, this is a very common tactic to use. If you can't capture the enemy piece you want, mainly because it's heavily guarded, the you target a piece that is in a poor position. This is usually appiled when it will take too much effort to capture one piece. Afterall, strategy is not about securing one target, it's about using information to plan and prepare ahead of time in order for you to outsmart and trap your opponent.

Huh. Maybe, ASIC isn't made up of goons and bafoons afterall. Although, I'm pretty sure that the CFWs are the one's responsible for this plan.

However, if they're focusing their efforts on controlling and taking over Lastation then we'll be free to reign in supporters here in Planeptune. No, it can't be that simple, there has to be something I'm not seeing here. Why would they focus their attention on Lastation, if we're clearly trying and succeeding in gathering support here in Planeptune.

Maybe they realized that focusing their attention on Planeptune would be a waste of time, money, and resources? I doubt it.

Whatever the case is, I'm currently monitoring a few delivery trucks headed to Lastation from Planeptune. Those delivery trucks are loaded with ASIC chips that were still here in Planeptune; they're going to export their supplies to Lastation instead.

I has three laptops infront of right now, one displayed a where the trucks are in the road via GPS style, another showed live video feeds of the whole area, and the last one showed me the positions of the raptors in the area.

Histoire has already deployed a team of soldiers into the area and right now it's my job to manage the whole operation from the basilicom. This whole mission was essential to Lastation's recovery. Lady Nepgear and the others have already left for Lastation to try and help them in some way, but if those trucks get into Lastation, then their shares will plummet even lower, which isn't good at all.

"Raptors get ready, the target is in range"

"Roger that, King"

The trucks were approaching the ambush point and I just gave the raptors a little heads up. It looks like I won't be able to think so much about ASIC's actions and plans anymore.

"Static field deployed" I could see that one of the raptors activating the static field on the road from my cameras and sure enough the first truck's engine died and skidded to stop, while the other 4 trucks screeched to a halt to stop themselves from crashing.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the drivers exclaimed angrily as he got out of the car, while the first truck's driver just shrugged and scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know it just stopped suddenly, I think the battery died"

"How could the battery die, you just replaced it a few minutes ago"

"Snipers, do you have a clear shot?"

"Negative, their being blocked by the trucks"

I could see from my cameras that they were using the trucks as cover; they were on the left side of the truck. They were clearly heavily armed as well and there's the possibillity that there was some backup inside the trucks. So opening the doors would be risky.

"Stand by, infiltration drones are en route, ETA: 1 minute"

"Copy that"

If I ambush them now it would be easy since there are only five of them, but what if there were more heretics inside the truck with the chips, then that would put them in a whole lot of danger. So I sent a few infiltration drones to check the trucks before they go in and judging by the cameras they don't suspect a thing; one of them currently checking the engine to see what's wrong, while the other four were just lazing around. It won't be long before they just head to Lastation themselves.

"King, I have a clear shot on the one by the engine"

"Keep it silent, take him down" as soon as I said that the man by the engine dropped down on the trunk, unbeknownst to the others. The drone won't arrive for another 40 seconds. "Seperate them"

"copy that" they started adjusting their position on the map to the point, where three raptors were behind truck's position, two in front, and five were facing them. They were still camouflaged of course, thanks to the optical camouflage I gave them.

The two teams on the front and back threw rocks at their respective sides, which caused the heretics to raise a few eyebrows, before the two went to each side. Once they were seperated, 4 shots were fired, but one missed the heretic who witnessed his ally drop down he ran back to where he was before and was about to press a button on the side of the truck, when he was shot by the waiting five raptors.

Take note, we're only using stun bullets that will disable the target for nearly two hours. I'm not a fan of using lethal ammunition, but I will if needed.

At any rate, the infiltration drones have just arrived and they looked just like a small rover, brass-colored and mechanical looking of course. The raptors took over at this point, since one of them was currently controlling the drone with their PDA. They got back into position, as the drones started drilling a hole on the bottom of the trucks. It's not a hole big enough to grab anyone's attention, but it's just enough for a small camera to slip in.

A bunch of heretics armed to the gills with all kinds of weapons were guarding the crates of arfoire chips, the same situation applied to all the trucks, which means that the mission would've failed if we ambushed the targets earlier. After seeing what the camera saw. The raptors started fiddling with their respective PDAs, while the others started putting locks on the doors of the trucks.

Soon enough, a familiar gas started seeping through the trucks interior, causing the heretics to panic and bang on the truck's door some even shot at it, but to no avail. Some of them even attempted to call for back-up, but I also had a signal jammer with the raptors, so nobody from ASIC knew that this was happening. A few seconds later, the heretics inside were knocked unconscious by the sleeping gas.

The raptors then deactivated their camouflage and approached the doors, while the snipers positioned themselves for clear shots just in case.

They opened the doors; causing the gas to flow out of the truck and into the open air.

"Requesting transfer vehicle for target transport"

"En route, ETA 10 minutes"

This could really be the game changer Gamindustri has been waiting for; a new ray of hope.

I looked at the ceiling in nonchalance, before turning my head to the window in the general direction of the Gamindustri graveyard.

"We're coming to save you all, just wait a little bit more"

...

...

 **Well that certainly was a heavy chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little sad and depressing, but I wanted it to be that way, since in my opinion the game lacked a bit on that particular department, considering the situation of the goddesses.**

 **Anyhoo, now you all know what Raptor is and if you have any further questions about it please don't hesitate to send me a pm and ask.**

 **Next chapter, the adventure portion of this whole story will come into play as Amadeus goes to Lastation to try and make ends meet**


	5. Back to square one, Lastation

**Chapter 5: Back to square one; Lastation**

 **...**

 **...**

Raptor has made a very visible increase in Planeptune's shares in its first 24 hours. It's sort of like how the nation's shares increase after a game release. However, the advent of Raptor has spiked the interest of other nations as well. After the pick up for the ASIC chips was finished Chirper was filled with chirps from other nation's citizens; saying that Planeptune is so lucky to have such an amazing website/online community group/application, while they don't. I never really intended for something like this to happen because it seems that while ASIC's shares are decreasing, the same is happening in the other nations as well.

Is this what I failed to see before with ASIC's move to Lastation?

Were they really allowing Raptor to succeed so that they can focus on eliminating the other nations? Whatever the case, I can't let the other nation's citizens support Planeptune, they need to support their own nations. Afterall, if such an increase in shares happened here in Planeptune with Raptor, I don't see why the same can't happen to the other nations.

And that's why...

"I'll be going to Lastation" I said while closing an all too familiar steel briefcase and carrying it with one hand. My floating briefcase is following right behind me as well.

Histoire, Minerva and I, were currently in the living room and I had just finished my explanation to them, it was already night time and they seem to be satisfied with my reason although Minerva looked a little sad and I knew why, it's because this will be the first time we'll really be seprated for who knows how long. Naturally, I'll have to go to the other nations as well and negotiate some details regarding the franchising of Raptor into their nations.

"It seems that this would be the wisest option" Histoire said as if she had no choice. "I'll inform Kei of the situation; in order to give her some time to think about the solution"

"I think that would be best" I knew that 'give her some time to think' was code for 'convince a stubborn, prideful and tsundere Noire Jr.' I haven't really met the other CPU candidates before, but if their anything like their sisters, then I can draw a fairly accurate conclusion. "and while I'm trying to balance out the increase in shares, you and Minerva are going to manage things here in Planeptune."

"Yes, I believe we can handle your website here, given that Minerva is with me"

"R-right..."

I actually left them a set up for managing everything in my room so that they can monitor ASIC activity, record any intel, manage Raptor, and other things they might need, afterall I'm not sure for how long I'll be gone.

"Hey, chin up" I said comfortingly to Minerva who was looking down, she lifted her gaze to me and I gave her the most comforting smile I could muster. "Remember how you told me before that you wanted to help save the goddesses?" I waited for her to nod and eventually she did. "Well this is the best thing you could right now, I need you to be a girl so that we can help the other goddesses' nations. Help Histoire out here in Planeptune and I promise that you'll get to see Lady Neptune in no time"

She managed to give me smile and nodded. In truth, I was a little anxious about leaving her here as well, but I'm going to enter the unknown here. I don't have any bugs sources or hidden tricks once I get into Lastation; I'll be back at square one. Putting her at risk like that, isn't something I'm willing to do.

...

Standing in the streets outside of Planeptune's basilicom, I brought out a very simple looking tablet computer. It looked like any other tablet computer, but it wasn't ordinary in any sense of the word. First off, this was like a more portable version of the laptop I always use, second this won't break unless a CPU used their EXE drive on it, and third, this serves as a way of watching over each and every one of systems. It was colored brass and it has a few glowing golden lines.

I opened the garage application and almost immediately it started showing cars in a way that was similar to NFS racing games, where you would scroll through your cars and customize them accordingly. I managed to find the car I wanted and clicked 'select'. The screen was immediately replaced by GPS screen; indicating my current location and another dot that was heading towards me and when that dot was in the same spot that I was...the car I ordered was directly in front of me.

"One of my proud creations" the car resembled a brass-colored Venom GT that was emiting a brass-colored, air/gust-like light from the bottom and the back. What was special about this car are the modifications I added. To put it simply, any of my original machines are like the marriage of Planeptune's technological advancement with Lastation's mechanical prowess.

I got inside the car and started the engine by using a handprint scanner on a glowing hand outline on the dashboard. As soon as that was established the interior glowed with golden lines. I didn't dwell too much in the moment because I had to get to Lastation and fast.

With that I zoomed off out to Lastation.

...

Lastation is definitely different from Planeptune I can tell that much. Lastation looked more along the lines of 19th century steampunk city and even though I think of my machines as steampunk they were still advanced, plus my machines don't look as old-fashioned as this city is. Still, I can't deny that Lastation's prowess in mechanical enginerring is very impressive, which is why my machines have a mechanical look and feel to them. In any case, I was currently driving down the roads of Lastation and I was clearly the center of attention here because the cars I've seen so far all use combustion engines that use gasoline and other fossil fuels, while my car uses a share reactor that I invented that powers it with share energy. The people's stares weren't the only thing I noticed though, because I could all see several ASIC distributors on the streets; giving away chips like there was no tomorrow. I may have to fix that, while I'm here.

"This is going to be bad" if this keeps up, then Lastation's shares are going to take a serious nose dive and what's worse is that...it's also my fault. I didn't waste any more time, as I floored the gas pedal, serpentined through the cars on the streets and made a beeline for Lastation's basilicom.

I had just stepped out of my car in front of the basilicom, when I received a call from an unknown number. I took out my tablet and started tracing where it was coming from...and once I confirmed that it was coming from the basilicom I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, would you be the one Histoire calls Amadeus Kenway" a rather masculine voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is him speaking"

"This is Kei Jinguji, the oracle of Lastation, Histoire informed me that you were dropping by to talk about a few matters that need to be discussed" this oracle sounds so formal...and business-like...

"That is true, mainly these matters concern a certain syndicate's activity that seem to be affecting your country's shares."

"I'm aware of that. Allow me to brief you regarding the situation in the basilicom" I'll take that as my invitation to come inside.

"Very well, then I will see you in a few minutes" With that she hung up and I walked to the basilicom.

...

Based on what I've heard about Lastation's oracle and on what I just experienced a few minutes ago, I can safely conclude that she's an oracle who's completely and utterly business minded. In other words, she won't tell me anything or give me permission to allow raptor here, if I can't give her something of equal value. She's also infamous for her sources of information, which means that it wouldn't be unfeasible if she already knew my background. She would definitely be a worthwhile ally in the future, bit first I need to give her an offer she can't possibly refuse.

"It has come to my attention that you have found a way to boost up your nation's shares, impressive if I do say so myself"

"It was only a simple application of cause and effect"

"That may be so, but not everyone can develop such a project like yours and to think that the results were almost instantaneously visible." Okay, so she's definitely hinting that she's impressed about Raptor, if I didn't know better I'd easily conclude that she _wanted_ me to let Lastation allow Raptor, but this woman has spent a decent amount of time with Lady blackheart and her sister, which means that she's most likely inherited that prideful "I don't need help from anyone because I want to be the best on my own nature".

"I can't deny that the results were more than what I anticipated" I need to be careful with my words. I can't afford to tell her anything that she doesn't know because right now every piece of information she doesn't know that I have will be worth its weight in gold. I can use the intel I have to make her into our ally, which is very costly if I do say so myself.

Kei and I were currently talking casually about how my accomplishments in Planeptune, which is not something I'm used to talking, but it would be better to let her lead the conversation. We were just sitting across from each other with coffee table in the middle and my briefcases on my side.

"If what I heard is correct, then your here to talk about the social networking site?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and default poker face expression. I see we've entered this minefield already.

"Yes, and I assume that you're already aware of the unintended effects it has caused?"

"Quite so"

"then I'd like to offer my sincerest apologies" I can't let her think that I'm the enemy either.

"It is quite alright, you were simply doing what was best for your country" Now, she's thinking that she's alone with Lastation in this. Not good.

"to be blunt that is what I'm here to negotiate about"

"Yes, Histoire has briefed on what you are to discuss with me" I can't decipher anything from her expression. Damn, she really is trained in this.

"And I assume you see the value and overall benefit of the project."

"Yes"

"and have you come to a decision?"

"Yes"

"...well...?"

She looked me in the eye with an expression that can only be described as...proud...

"Given the situation this nation is in, I can't really deny any form of aid, especially of this value, so applying the site to work here would be the most beneficial choice, which is why I am allowing you to operate raptor here in Lastation." She sounded as if she had no other option in regarding this matter, which is not something I want either. I need her to understand that were all allies here.

"I see..."

"However, I believe the only reason you're project succeeded was because of the timing. Launching it when ASIC experienced a shortage of its emulator chips. With that said, it would probably more difficult here than it was in Planeptune"

"pffft..." Is that what her sources were telling her? I can't help myself because it was more than a little ridiculous. She raised an eyebrow at me and I just waved it off. This is where the real negotiation begins.

It's true that I came here to ask her permission to operate raptor here in Lastation, but the real goal for me is to earn her trust and her support with this fight against ASIC. That's what this negotiation is all about.

"I'm sorry..." I said, while chuckling to myself. "...but do you honestly believe that information" I said like it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If my hunch is right then...

"I am more than a little certain that a "shortage" of that magnitude, wouldn't happen naturally." She said with her eyes closed and a smile of approval on her face.

"Your reputation precedes you"

"I assume that you had hand in those shortages?"

"Now why would you say that?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Planeptune's citizens won't be so easily affected by Raptor, if ASIC's emulator chips were still on the streets. Therefore, you are clearly the one who will benefit the most from such events, which makes you the most likely suspect" she said looking pleased with herself.

"quite sharp I see" I complimented with a smile on my face and eyes closed in approval. "but I think you're still missing one key information"

"What would that be?"

"How? How do you propose I did all of that, without starting a riot?" I said with closed eyes in amusement.

"With Information" she said with a smile on her face, she was clearly ready to start negotiations. "Information that is probably considered priceless at this point in time"

"Then again value can be determined by two negotiating parties" I said while opening my eyes to look at her.

"That in can be" she agreed and I took that as my invitation to tell her what I have to offer. This is where the tricky part comes in.

"What if I told you that I can grant you access to ASIC's future plans for Lastation" she kept a poker face, but I saw a few subtle double takes. So that wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"How do I know that your information, isn't already something I know" she's bluffing. The way I see it, what little information she has on ASIC are only rumors, which is often unreliable.

"Because if you did know what I had to say to you now, then I wouldn't have needed to step in before coming here" I said with smile and closed my eyes before sipping my drink.

"What do you mean by step in?" She asked with narrowed eyes, before her cellphone rang. "excuse me" i nodded at her and she answered her phone and by what I could see, she was clearly surprised by what she was hearing.

Of course, I was the one who anonymously tipped a troop of Lastation's soldiers about the ASIC trucks near the Lastation border.

"I see" she hung up on her phone and looked at me "It seems that your reputation precedes you"

"Thank you"

"I assume that you have more information, where that came from?"

"I do, but coming here and telling you the information myself is utterly inefficient. Since I need to assess other things as well." I said with closed eyes. "How about I grant you access to ASIC's servers and make it so that you'll be able to hear every conversation, see every message, know every shipment schedule, know every member, know their blueprints, their systems...you get the idea" I said with certainty and said the last part with nonchalance.

"In exchange for?"

"Access and control over Lastation's Basilicom's server" I said simply and she was obviously calculating the risk and return on my offer. "Frankly, with the nature of Raptor's upcoming missions access to such information is necessary. Also, this will improve their ability to fend off ASIC here in Lastation"

"..."

"You don't have to decide now, but I want you to know that I am not your enemy nor am I your rival. We're all after the same goal here" I opened my eyes and looked at her with a serious expression. "Just know that every second we spend thinking that were all enemies and trying to save our nations alone, our goddesses are suffering and might possibly be on the brink of death" I said with a grave tone with a shadow over my expression.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TALK ABOUT NOIRE LIKE THAT!" We both jumped in surprise by a new and infuriated voice. Just great, why did she have to come at this time.

"Uni?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"..."

"His name is Amadeus, Uni."

"And what? He wants to take over Lastation with his Raptor program? And he wants to do the same thing to the other nations?"

"Uni, that's not his inten-"

"How would you know, Kei?!" She shouted and pointed at me accusingly. "How would he even get that information from? Huh? I bet he's really working undercover for ASIC." That stung.

"I bet he's recording everything were saying now so that he can torture Noire some more" Ouch.

"Uni!"

"Why would he even want access to our server, huh? He wants to destroy our system and mess everything up, so that his Raptor can step in" that hurts.

"UNI!"

"Why are you even trusting him, Kei. He's clearly another threat that wants to take over the nations, I bet he's the reason the goddesses ar-" I stood up at this point with a shadow over my face.

"If you don't want to acceot my offer, then I won't force you" I said in a serious and determined tone. "But that won't stop me from eliminating ASIC here in Lastation. Feel free to think what you want of me. Just make sure it won't be too late when you finally realize that I was your ally all along." I said before picking up my suitcases and walking out of the basilicom. I boarded my care and drove into the streets of Lastation.

...

I don't really know how long it's been since I started driving, but I eventually found myself in the outskirts of Lastation in mid afternoon. I stepped out of my car and leaned back on the door. Almost on cue, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amadeus...are you alright?" It was Histoire

"...yeah..."

"You know that Uni didn't mean any of the things she said earlier"

"Still hurts though..."

"..."

"...have you managed to set up for-"

"I was about to, but tsundere Jr. Showed up" I said casually, before faking a laugh.

"I think the only reason she said such harsh things is because her sister is in the situation she's in now. It's hard to tell who's an ally and who's an enemy in these times"

"Nepgear, got it rough huh?"

"..." Hit the nail on the head indeed.

"Don't worry, Histoire. I'm not gonna hold it against Uni or anything..." Drifted off when I saw a truck heading to the Lastation gates. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Pardon...?"

"...I'll call you back" I hung up on my phone, before taking out my tablet. "I guess, they'll be more willing to help me out after I show them that I am in fact they're ally. Who knows maybe Uni could use a bit of stress relief as well." I sent Kei the picture as well as the coordinates of my current location.

I guess, it's time I stopped that truck. I opened my normal briefcase, which was relatively longer than the other one, and took out a .50 caliber sniper rifle. I got into position by lying down on the ground and turned off the engine of my car. I looked through the scope and centered the front tire in the cross hairs.

(BANG)

The truck started skidding and was visibly trying to regain control over its grip on the ground. Dust was appearing everywhere as the truck slowed to stop with various turns in direction before it settled with its side facing the road. The driver went out of the truck and I instantly recognized that it was that Linda girl and the rat. The Linda girl took out a phone and started dialling a number...

(BANG)

The phone flew from her wrist with the bullet and out of terror the two of them started running away in Lastation's direction; probably to report on this to some official or something.

I hopped in my car and drove to the truck. The door was locked so I had to use my gun to break it open. To no one's surprise, it was filled to the brim with crates full of emulator chips.

It never ceases to amaze me how they're still able to make this many chips, when I've certainly deprived them of a significant amount. I could always go after their factories, but they could just rebuild them in no time, which will only be waste of resources, time, and effort in the long run.

I have to settle on depriving the citizens of ASIC's emulator chips for the time being, so that the younger goddesses can focus on recovering their nations and gaining strength. In other words, I need to counter their current plans of taking over the nations and eliminating the CPU candidates by sabotaging their delivery systems.

For now this is the best startegy to pursue because when the mission to save the goddessses comes, the CPU candidates are going to need a great deal of strength, not to mention support of the citizens. That's right, causing shortages in Arfoire chips is the most efficient solution for now, but what would happen if they suddenly decided to stop the problem from the roots? It's true that I have been able to stop the deliveries stealthily, but they are bound to draw their own suspicions eventually and it's only a matter of time before they start acting on them. This startegy of mine will work out, but not for very long. I need to work on establiahing a network of Raptors in every nation so that I'll have the necessary means to counter ASIC's more tactile and destructive plans.

"Took this thing down by yourself?" I was brought out of my reverie when I heard a familiar, yet different voice ask. I already knew who it was before turning to the person.

"It's not anything serious, you should've seen the ones that came before this; they had armed security hiding in some of the vans" I told Uni who was in her HDD form as she walked closer to me to look at what was inside the van. Her eyes widened when she saw so many emulator chips were in the truck.

"Whoa, this is lot...and they were planning on shipping them all to Lastation?"

"Yeah..."

"...do you know why?" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I have hunch..." She raised her eyebrows at me and I sighed. "I think it's mainly because Raptor has made their chips obsolete in Planeptune..."

"Didn't see that coming did you...?"

"No" the awkwardness in the air was almost visible with how thick it was.

"Hmph...so your site was the reason most citizens in Lastation are starting to believe Planeptune, huh?"

"It was completely unintende-" She jabbed a finger accusingly at me.

"That's irrelevant because the results are still the same. In other words, you made the other nations vulnerable to ASIC's piracy..." I raised my eyebrow because I could already see where she's going with this.

"So it's only right that you help Lastation fend off ASIC's attacks too, since this is mainly your fault" she said as if I was the one in the wrong.

"..." Tsunderes...

"You need to take responsibility for what you did in Planeptune by helping Lastation too,...but it's not like we need your help or anything, it's just that you owe my nation, okay?"

"..."

"I'll grant you access to the other stuff you were asking for, but that's only because you'll need to be at your best to fend off ASIC here. I won't accept second best, you got that?" She said pointing at me again and I just nodded at her in assessment.

The thing about tsunderes is that although they'll act cold and uncaring to you, they really do care. Another thing is that whenever they snap, they often don't mean what they said. Apologizing is also not something tsunderes are good at and when they do they're usually reluctant and prideful in doing so, unless they let their emotions spill out.

"...listen about what I said earlier...I'm sorry" see? Prideful and reluctant. "I was just so angry back then...my sister was left behind, while Nepgear was saved...it's so unfair...!" Her eyes were now starting to tear up. "So when I saw you...trying to convince Kei...into giving you access to our server and running your program...I just snapped...I didn't mean it"

I placed my hand on her quivering shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay...I know how frustrating it feels...because I had to put up with it for three years, while working undercover in ASIC" she looked at me with wide eyes that were still tearful.

"It was the best way to defeat them, to get information by going undercover and I cannot even begin to tell you how painful it was to watch your sister and the other goddesses the way they were" I said with a downcast expression and I didn't need to look up to see the sympathetic expression on her face. "You know what kept me going?"

She shook her head.

"I believed that their sisters are going to rescue them someday" I said with a smile on my face that she returned. "Now how about I teach you a bit of stress relief?" She looked at me confusedly and I grabbed a chip from the truck...I threw it high in the air and readied my own rifle to aim at it.

(BANG)

The chip spun with the force of being shot and dropped on tbe ground a few feet away from us. I walked over to it and showed her the ship...with hole in dead center.

"Do you think you could beat that?" I said with a challenging grin.

"You're challenging _me_ at a shooting contest?" She asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Perfect.

"Well, if you're too scared then..."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SCARED?!" This is really fun, it's like having my own tsundere little sister.

With that she picked up five chips and started shooting at them; starting the competition.

After a few minutes of shooting arfoire chips and laughing like a bunch of trigger-happy lunatics, we just sat by my car and started talking about...things.

"So you must have done this a lot in the last three years, huh?" She asked casually with a smile on her face.

"Well, I had to have a bit of stress relief somehow or else my cover would've been blown"

"Yeah and shooting your company's products and laughing like a lunatic won't cause any suspicion at all" she said sarcastically with a smile

"Hey, I never said I did it in plain sight"

"Still, I can't imagine that you were able to work undercover when you were...what 14?"

Yes, that was exactly right. I managed to pose as a follower of Arfoire and got into ASIC when I was just fourteen years old. They weren't picky when it came to their workers, afterall it was rare to find people who genuinely believed in Arfoire and not because of the absence of the goddesses. In any case, they were looking for people who believed in Arfoire because she's the true goddess and not because they had no choice and I managed to convince them when I applied, I couldn't even tell you how digusted I was with myself when I said those lines, but it was small price to pay to get behind enemy lines. I wasn't promoted in any sense of the word, I was considered to be a typical heretic that took orders from the CFWs and other ranking officials, but because of that I got around a lot in ASIC. I was sent to any and every place my superiors told me to go; from the warehouses and factories to the meeting rooms and superiors' offices. With that advantage, I was able to plant several bugs and was able to learn about their systems during my time with them; without them even knowing. In a way, my age proved to be an advantage; no one in ASIC would even date think that a kid like me could do what I did.

"Yeah, but it was an advantage in the long run" I said nonchalantly with a smile.

"Yeah right, I bet no one ever trusted you with any of the important stuff and you had a hard time finding info, unlike some of the more experienced spies that watch them" She said smugly and with pride.

"On the contrary, since I was so young they never once suspected that I would be the greatest threat to their little organization. In other words, they let their pride blind them to the point where they thought that the citizens have given up on their respective goddesses and that no one would be able to stop them."

She just stayed silent, while looking at me with pained smile.

"I can't even imagine the look on their faces when they realize that a kid like me is the one behind all of their shortages and Raptor" I said with a big smile.

"hahaha" she laughed like the little girl she was. "Yeah, I bet they're gonna have the shock of a lifetime" she said genuinely happy, before she looked like she realized something and her expression immediately turned into one that looked proud and superior, before she looked away and crossed her arms.

"Don't think I'll let you have the spotlight to yourself, I'm gonna show ASIC my full power when I get the chance." It's just like talking to a teenage, tsundere version of Minerva.

"Yeah, I bet they'll be surprised when a kid like you brings them down"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A KID?!" She yelled angrily with a blush on her face.

"Well you're, technically, just three years old. So, you can't be classified as a teen yet"

"WHAT?!"

"Now that I think about it, you should still be a toddler right now"

(SMACK)

...ouch...

"Who're you calling a toddler, I may be just three years old, but I'm pretty strong"

"No kidding, that felt like the smack of a grown ma-"

(SMACK)

Good news, I'm getting closer to her. Bad news, I'm probably going to suffer a concussion for all of this smacking.

"Hmph, who do you think you're talking to here?!"

"a goddess' sister who has a bad temper and an attitude to match"

(SMACK)

"It's not like I needed your help here anyway. You just owe me for messing up my nation"

"by accident" I added and she just nodded in assessment, before sighing.

"I better get going now. ASIC is probably taking shares as we speak." She said before looking at me seriously. "You should get a headstart on that Raptor thing of yours...it's not like I care or anything"

"You need a lift?" She eyed my car with comical mixture of holding back temptation and trying to look superior. "I think I have a tricycle in the trunk"

(SMACK)

...

"It's not like I'm curious about your car or anything, you just owe me for that tricycle crack earlier" The tsundere in the seat next to me said as I started the engine with my handprint, before the engine purred to life. I started driving into the city.

Apparently I just gave her a reason to satisfy her curiosity about my car and keep her pride at the same time.

About 1 minute of driving later, I got a wicked idea. I suddenly let go off the steering wheel casually and grabbed my tablet. Just as exected, Uni suddenly grabbed a hold of the nearest thing she could and started panicking.

"What do you think you're doing gra...why did you let go of the steering wheel." With each word, her voice got even more and more panicky.

"Calm down" I said casually, while tapping a few things on my tablet.

"Grab the steering wheel!"

"...just a second...I just need to finish thi-"

"one more second and we'll crash!"

"Don't get your twin tails in a bunch, this car is on auto-pilot mode" I said before I placed my hand on my chin and looked at her with a smug expression.

"At least look at the road!"

"Don't have to..." I said, while averting my gaze to my tablet nonchalantly. I was currently trying to figure out where Lady Nepgear and the others were.

"Hey, if you're looking for Nepgear...I think Kei sent them out on a quest..." She said sounding depressed.

"I suppose I'm not the only one you have to apologize to then" I said nonchalantly, while bringing up a few files from ASIC's server. I was searching for other plans they had here in Lastation.

"..."

I just sighed before I found the files that I needed and opened them.

"It's not my position to say this, but you should apologize to her because I'm pretty sure that you're the one in the wrong"

"Oh Yeah?! Then tell me this, why was she rescued while my sister was left behind, huh?!" She shouted angrily.

"I don't particularly know the reason why-"

"hmph...it's probably because she was friends with whoever rescued her."

"Regardless of who was rescued, the results will remain the same!" I said nonchalantly, without even glancing at her.

"Ho-"

"Do you think that your sister wouldn't feel guilty if she was saved and the other goddesses weren't?"

"..."

"because I'm sure that matter who was saved in this situation, the end results will be the same; the one saved feeling guilty, a lot of people feeling angry, and ASIC will still be in control." I explained nonchalantly.

"..."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can only assume that ASIC used stronger bondages on the your sister and the other CPUs because they believed them to be more of a threat. Lady Nepgear on the other hand was probably able to escape because they underestimated her and I also heard that she had to face one of the CFWs before she could do so." I said as I continued to look at my Laptop.

"..."

"The last thing Gamindustri needs right now is the four nations thinking that they could save their goddesses on their own" I looked at her in the eyes. "If there was ever a time for us to throw our pride away and work together as one, it's now" the car stopped. "Here's your stop"

"..."

She left the car and walked into the basilicom with a thoughtful and contemplating expression on her face.

"Now, what kind of quest has Kei sent them to?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay so what do you think of the overall speed of progress for this story? Too fast? Not fast enough? Let me know in a review.**

 **Also, I'm coming from the game so the style of this story will be more or less reminiscent to an RPG. You know, the chosen one heading to numerous places to get what he needs to achieve a goal kind of thing.**

 **Another thing I want to clarify is that Raptor isn't really spec ops. The scenes that involved raptor merely seemed like that because Amadeus was leading them and he was working with soldiers. Raptor is more reminiscent of a Mafia or a family of gangsters, minus the crimes, illegal status, secretive, and murderous.**

 **With that said, please feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite my little story.**


	6. ASIC vs Raptor

**Okay, so this story is shaping up to be more dramatic and tragic than I intended and this** _ **is**_ **a Neptunia fanfic afterall, so things are going to get a little lighter from here on out and by lighter I mean: Casual narrating, slightly comical & anticlimactic situations and fourth wall breaks. **

**Also I feel the need to explore more on my OC's personality here. So I'm going to simplify his dialogue to a certain extent and I'm also going to explain his way of thinking.**

 **Now as for the flashback chapter and what's going to happen if Amadeus was caught unarmed, I'm afraid that those will happen in Leanbox and if you all played the game you might get where I'm going with this.**

 **In any case, on with the show.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6: ASIC vs Raptor**

 **...**

 **...**

Casually driving down the street of Lastation to a predetermined location was a white-haired billionaire genius inventor in Venom GT inspired vehicle. Well, Amadeus wasn't exactly in the streets anymore since, he was leaving the capital city in search for Nepgear, Compa and IF. And by casually I mean, not-holding-onto-the-steering-wheel-while-having-his-eyes-glued-to-his-tablet, type of casually.

But of course, he probably had the auto-pilot on since such a feature for his car was probably unfeasible for an inventor of his skill and he has other things to worry about...like the ASIC delivery trucks that were currently heading to the Lastation capital city.

"Just like I predicted, this development is so common that a five year old would've seen this coming" the white-haired inventor said, while adjusting his glasses.

Yes, on the screen of his tablet was a GPS PoV of several blinking red lights, which were obviously the trucks that Amadeus had referred to before. Being a skilled tactician he had already anticipated this kind of development, ever since he took the infiltration and sabotage route choice.

Now, to most of you that may not make a lot of sense, if any at all, but Amadeus treats his tactics, plans, etc. Like a game, more specifically a dating sim, but you don't need to be a Galge player to understand him, you just need to under stand thr meaning of: Route, Flag, Event, option and Development. Also, only Minerva views strategies like a game of chess, Amadeus only uses analogies in explanation.

Entering the Raptor app on his tablet and logging on as an admin, he posted a time-based event to the Raptors in Planeptune to intercept the trucks and knock them down. Of course, the white-haired inventor was kind enough to provide them with a mode of transporation, in the form of steampunk-themed ATV's. Now, he could definutely rely on the Raptors to do the job and he had no doubts that they'll achieve this because this was a very common development as it is, but...it wouldn't hurt to inform Kei Jinguji and Uni about this...just in case.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them...on the off chance that this is the development where the bad guys get away" Amadeus said in assessment to...no one in particular. "I could've sworn I heard someone"

Shrugging the matter off like it was nothing, he decided to open a video call to Lastation's oracle who was infamous for her strict-business-and-formal personality. Not a second after the call was made, the call screen shifted to show the fellow white-haired oracle who could easily pass up for a man with her masculine tone.

"Amadeus, Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Now he was analytical to the point where he could see, possible developments, event options and flags with just a glance at a person's expression; allowing him to steer through the route and get the intel he needs with minimum interference and with the utmost of ease. However, this didn't work with the oracle of Lastation due to her poker face and professional aura. Luckily, he had talked to the oracle before and had observed her as well; satisfying his research with the personality of Lastation's oracle.

"Yes and it has something to do with the ASIC delivery trucks disguised as Lastation trucks entering the the Capital." Said the Mad inventor/tactician casually and calmly as if he were commenting about the whether.

"What?" Asked the wide-eyed oracle, which made Amadeus look at her(?) with concern; as if one of his experiments on his new invention was threatening to fail.

"I didn't expect you to be this surprised." He started before starting his "lecture mode" " This is a very common development and I had anticipated this to happen sooner or later, given the fact that I've chosen this route option. They were unable to get past me because they think that there trucks were getting too conspicous. So naturally, they will try this approach. I'd say that they stole those Lastation trucks some time three years ago, just for this emergency. A development this common can be interfered with, but I thought it would be beneficial to inform you, just in case that this was also the development where the antagonists get away" he sounded more like a world-class cross-dressing gamer than anyone else, but one could still tell that he was like scientist reporting his findings.

Kei, though looking a bit confused by Amadeus' choice of terminlogy, managed to get the gist of it. "ASIC is trying to get past the guards by using stolen trucks to import their emulator chips. You've deployed raptor members to retaliate, but you're unsure if it is enough, so you decided to inform me"

...when you put it like that it suddenly sounds so simple...

Nevertheless, the Mad Inventor/tactician, held an expression of approval, like his latest experiment with a new invention has been a complete success.

"Bright as ever, I expected no less from the oracle of Lastation" he said with closed eyes in approval. The way it came out sounded like he was treating the oracle like a successful personal research project of his, which Kei either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"Very well, I shall inform Uni about this"

"I'll send you the coordinates" Kei nodded at this.

"Thank you, Amadeus"

With that the video call ended. Any other time, he would be planning out blueprints for another one of his "Mad" inventions if not experimenting with said inventions like that Da Vinci he was, but given the fact that he was currently in a route, he's going to observe and take down Info from his sources in order to determine possible developments.

No one said saving the CPUs was going to be easy.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Planeptune Raptors had just received a notification for the event that Amadeus had just posted a few minutes prior. Well they certainly did look happy, since they immediately went to the shop feature of the app in their PDAs and started choosing out weapons for this event with huge grins on their faces, which were brought to them by the ATVs that zoomed to the Raptor members that decided to play the event.

Well that was definitely quick...

 ***Simultaneous engine roaring and tire screeching noises***

And...they're off...

Not a second sooner, the Planeptune Raptors were speeding out of the Capital city to intercept the delivery trucks. One could clearly see how many Raptors have decided to pursue this little event by the sheer mass if speeding vehicles exiting Planeptune's capital city.

But not all Raptor members were able to pursue such an event since some member were still lacking in the Raptor points department. In other words, they were broke and couldn't afford all the fancy weapons, not to mention the entrance fee for the event. Plus, the fact that the event will only reward raptors who had a direct hand in stopping said deliver trucks, so third wheels weren't going to get anything out of this.

Anyway, back to the zooming masses of ATVs making a beeline for Lastation's capital city. Their translucent goggles were displaying several bits of information that they could see from their field of vision, which was in the form of brass-colored inscriptions that were visible on the goggles themselves.

It's like the Iron man interface. You know the one where we get a close up of Tony's face while in the armor. Okay?

Good...Now...

Others have decided to team up and were currently letting the ATVs drive themselves as they tried to work out their startegies using the "tactics" feature on their PDAs, while others were simply trying to beat the others to the trucks so that they'll be able to claim all the points for themselves. Which is not exactly the best decision considering the fact that those were armored trucks and will need a team effort to beat, but who am I to cramp their style...

Oh and let's not forget the fact, That Lastation's very own Tsundere Junior was also on her way to do whatever she could to stop ASIC from invading her Nation more than it already has. Well, what did you expect after her little sermon session and target practice training with the mad inventor.

Also, if you think that this is leading into the Harem route, then you might want to check the genre of this story again...just saying.

Bottom line, those ASIC trucks are toast. One way or the other, either by the Raptors who **STILL** think that this is a game riding on their ATVs or by the drill-haired tsundere Jr. flying high in the sky.

Actually, let's just cut to the part where the Raptors caught up with the ASIC delivery trucks. How? Because the narrator says so that's how. But the fact that armored trucks weigh a ton and the fact that they were still a good distance away from the capital city, may be a bit more logical.

Oh...look the Raptors were flanking the line up of 6 trucks from both sides, let's take a look at how they were going approach this little event.

The first truck was being flanked by 5 Raptors on their ATVs and two of which were current getting closer and closer to said truck. Well, it looks like they're going for a team approach here, which is the best way to go if you ask me. The 2 Raptors then promptly jumped on the side of the truck and...wel they weren't falling off...does the law of gravity not apply in the dimens- wait, what's that on their hands and feet?

A closer look would show that on their hands and feet were brass-colored and very intricate-looking, yet completely durable, elbow-length gloves and boots. One can assume that they had quite a strong magnet for them to be able to latch on a track that was veering every which way with an average speed of 35mph. Well, the veering part was obviously futile, because all the driver's doing is getting the truck off course.

Look, the two raptors got on top of the truck and were crouched down in the middle...now what could they be upto. That's when they pulled out a blowtorch of somesorts.

Wait, as far as, I know blowtorches can't even leave a dent, much less cut through the roof of an armored truc-

 ***Fizzling noises...cutting sound...metal clanging***

Nevermind...

Whoa, someone just popped out of the hole they made and he doesn't look too happy...as if the gun he was aiming at the Raptors was a clear indicat-

 ***Firing noise. Electrical shock. Fizzles. Severe Electric pain. Man falling from truck***

Oh...Nevermind...apparently the other three Raptors that were still kindly waiting on their ATVs had just blasted a stun bullet at the threat...and jeez that looked painful...as in Glader escapee firing at random guy with random rifle with stun bullet painful.

And since random ASIC goon didn't have any awesome gravity defying gadgets (or the consciousness to stay upright) he fell from the truck like he was just thrown by flame-skulled motorbike stunt man, after staring into his eyes.

Movie refrences aside, the two raptors threw something random inside the truck and...

 ***Electric explosion noise. Electrical fizzling. People groaning***

...A stun grenade has just been detonated inside and with the driver and everyone else inside that truck shocked unconscious the truck began veer sideways until the three raptors stuck close to it and abrupty hit the brakes.

 ***Brakes Protesting. Tires screeching. Inertia.***

Let it be known, that they had yet another gadget on their ATVs with an equally powerful magnet. So when they got close enough the magnet stuck to the metal and when they hit the brakes...you get the idea so let's move on to the next truck.

The other trucks seemed to be in visible panic after seeing what happened to the other truck. You know, this is starting to look like a cliché western bandit raiding a train scene...Meh. Watcha gonna do?

The second to the last truck was being pursuited by several Raptors, but were clearly struggling to get near it since the side driver was shooting at them. See, this is why Raptor members needed to team up instead of treating this like a competition. They're not going to get anywhere if they continue this ridiculous-oh wait something's happening.

One of the ATVs had just driven in front of the truck with a very considerable distance between them...seriously it was really far away what good could doing something like this do. Well, the ATV seemed to have dropped something round and looked like a land min-

 ***Truck Flipping. Screaming. Crashing.***

...well it looked like the landmine triggered as soon as the front of the truck was directly above it...and by triggered I mean that a tall and brassmetal pole suddenly rocketed out of the small contraption and worked like a spring...with that in mind the front of the truck was suddenly launched upward and backward with enough force to flip on it's back.

Now would be a good time to say that those who participated in taking down the trucks had a "Earned 7,000 raptor points" flashing in their field of vision.

That said, let's move on to the next panicking candidate who was being trailed behind by several raptor members. The Raptor members all launched some sort of grappling hook attachment on their ATVs, which they ordered on Raptor shop. Several ropes were now seen attached to the back portion of the truck. That's when metal clamp like attachments appeared on the side of their ATVs.

They hit the brakes the clamps boared through the ground like a hot knife piercing yhrough butter and...

 ***Violent Pulling Noise. Metal Screeching. Sparks Flying. Metal Scraping on Asphalt***

The rear wheel were suddenly pulled off from the truck letting the truck's end make contact with the ground creating a en ear-splitting screech noise...jeez...that sounds painful, but the raptors didn't seem bothered since it was muted by the headphones they ordered. Seriously is there anything you _can't_ get in the Raptor shop? Well, truck no.3 is down for the count, which leaves us with three more trucks to go, but let's just skip those trucks since nothing interesting happened after that.

After they took down all of the trucks with tbeir various methods, Uni had just arrived expecting that she'll need to stop 6 armored trucks. Well, all she's _going_ to find is a bunch of goggle-wearing people chatting happily as if they had finished a really difficult mission on their games...which they technically did.

"wha-?" Uni was promptly interrupted by excited cheers from the crowd of people.

"Hell Yeah, 14,000 point I can finally afford a level up"

"This was so much fun, I wish these events would happen more often"

"Extra points!"

...well...Uni definitely looked confused that's for sure...she wasn't sure whether this was a real threat or some kind of in-game mission...she just continued floating there for a few minutes, looking lile she didn't know what to do with herself...quite true since she didn't really have any business there anymore and the fact that a couple of gamers had just done her job for her was a **HUGE** blow to her pride. She wasn't going to hear the end of this, if Noire ever found out.

"Why do I feel like someone's making fun of me right now?" Muttered the CPU candidate to no one in particular.

Let's get back to the Mad inventor...

...

Oh, Look. Amadeus was already approaching the three ladies...uh...I mean four...ladi- I'm sorry, but is the bluenette who was black, blue and justice all over _qualify_ as a she? Oh that was Nisa, right. She's definitely (albeit questionably) a she. Okay so, Amadeus was just approaching the four(?) girls who looked as if they were just headed back to the lastation capital city, albeit looking like they were just about ready to pass out and keel over.

"Grrr...Halt yo-...huh? I was sure that a presence of evil is questioning my gender as a feminine" growled the justice heroine as she relaxed from her fighting stance.

"Just keep calm, Nisa. We got the Hematite, though I suppose you have a point, we can't be sure if ASIC won't try anything" The brunette IF said in concern, while constantly surveying her surroundings.

Yay, they finally got the treasure gem and the deposit of hematite. Now we can finally get to the next checkpo- (throat clear) as I was saying, Amadeus approached the four ladies in question and stopped directly in front of them, while the four in question simply took out their weapons in anticipation of an enemy attack.

Yeah, suspicious, unknown, and expensive-looking vehicles stopping by for seemingly no reason tend to get that kind of response. I mean when is that _ever_ not a death flag. Unless it's in a rom-com...

Moving on, the white-haired inventor casually rolled down the windows and smiled at them with a winning smile.

"Need a ride?"

Well, he certainly didn't need to say it twice, seeing as that everybody got into the Venom GT. What did you expect, travel in this dimension certainly isn't as easy as the games make it look and they have been walking/running for quite some time now.

 ***Car Music and Engine purring***

And they were off to Lastation's Capital city.

They were definitely impressed and taken aback by the complexity and intricacy of the outside of the vehicle since it had a lot of gear and visible mechanisms.

"Wow"

None more so, than the bubble gum shaded candidate who was looking at the inner workings with an expression that looked like she had just been locked up in a Lastation factory overnight. Well who could blame her. This car looked complex and mechanical engineering-y, but had a wholespread of futuristic features inside. Yup, definitely suiting Amadeus' old fashioned and high tech tastes

The white-haired Mad inventor didn't seem to mind the fact that the CPU candidate of his nation was inspecting his car's inner worming like a kid in a candy shop. In fact, one could see him smiling in pride, while sneaking glances from the corner of his eye. Well, he is a loyal worhipper of the purple sisters so this was definitely like a dream come true.

The other three companion, however, simply looked around them in amazement, approval and admiration. Well, they didn't really understand how intricate this car truly was so they couldn't appreciate it.

"Nice car, sure would've been nice to have this intead of walking around" said IF as she playfully glared at the white-haired Genius.

"hehehe...well, to be fair you never asked to barrow it in the first place" reasoned the white-haired inventor with a chuckle.

"Still, that was mean of you, keeping a car like this from us" countered the pouting nurse with puffed out cheeks.

"We could've chased down evil five times faster with this vehicle, such a waste" there goes Nisa with yet another pose...that looked like she was let down or disappointed.

"and you could've volunteered when you heard that we were heading to Lastation, mister know-it-all" IF said with playfully narrowed eyes.

Apparently, they were ganging up on him, except for the CPU candidate of course because she's good and kind like that. You don't have to take my word for it, just look into patented doe eyes and you'll see just how innocent and kind this young candidate really was.

"Don't be too hard on him, IF, Compa, Nisa. I'm sure that it slipped his mind because of everything that was going on at the time. I'm sure that managing Raptor wasn't as easy as he made it look" Well, this was doing quite the number on even IF and Nisa's hardened hearts. Needless to say that Compa was now nodding in agreement, while Amadeus seemed to be smiling thankfully, while fiddling with his tablet.

Yup, they didn't really mind the fact that Amadeus was not holding the steering wheel.

"We were just kidding, Gear. Sheesh! But I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Deus" Said Inventor just smiled at the brunette with a comforting smile.

"Yes, it is not wrong to deceive a fellow ally of Justice" I...don't really need to say that she's striking a pose, right?

Nevertheless, their making fun at his expense didn't really faze the analytical inventor/tactician. Afterall, the Raptors has just taken down 6 Raptor trucks, he was too much in a good mood to let anything get him down now. He thought of the mission as a successful experiment with his most uncertain invention.

Yeah, he wasn't going to let anything get to him.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you guys then?" Asked the white-haired Genius and smirked in satisfaction, when he saw the excited faces on their faces.

He then promptly grabbed his floating suitcase and places it in between Nepgear and him. Oh, right Nepgear was riding shotgun, while the ither three were squeezing in the back. In any case he opened the briefcase, which immediately shown a bright light. Before fiddling with his laptop and selecting a few choice items.

A few seconds laters, a robotic arm came out of the light and deposited the items on Amadeus' lap. The robot arm returned and the briefcase closed, like this whole thing was the most trivial thing in the world.

Silence...

Well, Amadeus didn't seem all that bothered, as he casually sifted through the items in hand. He either didn't notice the shocked and sparkling expressions on his audience's faces or he just chose to ignore them, probably expecting this to happen. It was most likely the latter.

"For the espionage trench coat girl..." He handed IF a pair brass and bronze-themed mechanical and retractable armblades that was engraved with an intricate swirl and cursive pattern that also spelled her name. Said espeionage agent could only look on in awe, before slowly taking it in her hands shakily. Well someone was overwhelmed that's for sure.

"I...don't know what to say..." She said in disbelief before equipping said equipment and inspecting it from all angles as she retracted the blades back and forth.

"Thank you would be good start" said the inventor who had his eyes closed and adjusting his glasses in pride, before handing the next gift to the nurse-in-training. It was a brass-colored and mechanical-themed syringe that had several moving mechanisms and had a yellow liquid inside. "and for the nurse in training"

"Thank You!" She squealed kindly as she grabbed it happily. He nodded with a smile, before grabbing a pair of brass bracer-like bracelets and anklets with Nisa's name on them engraved with a complex design. "For the Heroine of Gaminsutri..."

She grabbed them put them on and they immediately started glowing making an _aura-like_ glow appear on her hands and feet. Making it look like her attacks were being _enhanced._

"The Heroine of Justice and helpless citizens around the world thank you, Mad Inventor. These shall only be used to triumph over Evil" ...mad inventor? Well, Amadeus didn't seem to mind.

"And for the main character..." Amadeus then asked for her beam saber before attaching a brass hand guard under the the Big N in the middle, before activating it. With that he ended up with blade that was three times thicker than before, but was still lightweight. "This amplifier extends to you MPBL in HDD"

Nepgear wasn't listening to her anymore because she was too busy looking at her now improved beam saber with sparkling eyes.

Yuo, they were all too busy doing their own thing to notice the suspicious looking black vans that were following them about a few minutes ago.

"Wait! What!" Suddenly alarmed the brunette adventurer looked at the window and sure enough she saw a small group of vans gaining on them.

Amadeus, being as analytical as he was, simply looked at the rear view mirror with a bored expression. Don't tell me he saw this coming too? I know he's a brilliant tactician and that he's supposed to be a Genius bu-

"Hmph. All the protagonists in one desolate area. Too far to be assisted by other allies. They wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. This is a very common development." Said the white-haired Genius while adjusting his glasses confidently.

Nevermind...

"If you knew all that, then why not do something about it now!" Yelled a frantic IF.

"Maybe I should go out and take them do-" Nepgear's suggestion was immediately rejected by the still calm and collected inventor as he adjusted his glasses.

"That route can only lead to a bad ending where you are captured again, Lady Nepgear" said Amadeus, completely oblivious to the panic everyone else was feeling at the moment.

"Do Something!" They all yelled in unison as the vans got closer.

And do something he did. He pressed a seemingky random button and...

 ***Popular spy movie background music.***

"..."

"When dealing with such an event, one must set the mood properly" explained the white haired inventor as spy music reminiscent of a platypus wearing a fedora started playing in the background.

Well he does have a point, a chase scene _should_ have a proper music to set the mo-

 **"GET SERIOUS!"**

 ***Rapid Fast and Furious Gear shifting. Tires screeching. Car zooming.***

For the first time in...well ever since this whole thing started...Amadeus actually grabbed hold of the steering wheel witb considerable skill after shifting the gear box to maximum. Seriously, a car should only have six gear right? Then again this isn't a normal car, I suppose 20 gears are okay.

The G-force certainly made some heads throw back in their seats as Amadeus zigged and zagged to out maneuver the vans, but by some plot convenience they were still gaining on them what do they have multiple gears as well?

Now, two vans were flanking their car and were inching closer. While the other passengers were visibky panicked by this sight. Amadeus simply chose to press another seemingly random button. Spikes suddenly appaeared in the middle of the tires and punctured the approaching vans; maming the swerve and tilt to their respective sides. Amadeus zoomed forward and out of the way. The vans tipped over and sufficiently blocked the other vans while they zoomed away.

"Phew...nice job, Deus. That'll teach'em"

"The forces of evil shall never triumph over the car of justice"

However, Amadeus didn't slow down and with good reason because black motircycle riders suddenly left the vans and started pursuing them with considerable speed.

Amadeus then pressed another seemingly random buttom before an oil slick suddenly shit out of the back part if the car, which made a few unlucky riders slip and crash, while the others managed to survive, but were swerving out of control.

 ***Seemingly Random Button press***

A shower of sleep darts were suddenly launched at the pursuiters by a minigun like dart gun that came out of god-knows-where on the trunk of the car. Well, I suppose you can infer what happened next right? Well some of the risers managed to still be on their tail after deploying some sort of dart proof armor.

What's more convenient? The fact that Amadeus has all of these gadgets on this particular car or the fact that these riders had the countermeasures to stop them.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeves?" Asked the slightly disturbed IF.

 ***Seemingly Random button press***

Apparently he does, as proven by the fact that the minigun machine started spewing out metal jack spikes at the road; filling the road behind them with dangerous tire piercing projectiles. Needless to say that was the end of it. Or...was it?

"Phew...I hope that was the end of it" said a relieved Compa.

"No it's not" said the calm Amadeus, which made Nepgear look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We're almost to the Lastation Capital city" said the slightly confused Nepgear, while Amadeus just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Exactly, this means the end of the level and the end of the level means a boss fight." It was a strange analogy to say the least, but the others had no time to question what he meant as an ancient dragon suddenly appeared behind them before giving chase.

"W-what the?"

"G-goodness"

"Oh my!"

As if that wasn't bad enough, the bridge that led to the Lastation capital city was suddenly and slowly starting to rise up.

If you thought that Amadeus was going to slow down and stop to fight the gargantuan lizard that was gaining behind them, then you're certainly mistaken. Since when does anyone stop the car at a development like this?

So with that he rammed his foot on the gas pedal, reaching maximum speed as the bridge drew closer and became steeper.

"Were not going to make it!" Yelled a panic-stricken Nepgear as she held onto the side of the car so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Oh yes we are!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Because the route we've taken will lead to us closer to the true ending"

 ***Dramatic mid-air launch. Tension. People screaming***

...

At the lastation basilicom, Kei was just informed of the little trouble they had along their way back and she was genuinely concerned about their well-being, not just because they were holding something they need, she wasn't _that_ formal and she still had genuine feelings ove-

 ***Tire Screeching. Brakes protesting. Car doors opening***

"Thank the everything in the name of Justice, Land!" Proclaimed a certain justice heroine as she bowed on the ground as if she was worshipping it.

IF was taking several double takes, while Compa repeatedly checked her vitals.

Nepgear was wobbling around, looking paler and frailer than a gray fox.

Lastly, Amadeus was brushing off dust from his outfit, whike walking up to Kei with his floating briefcase trailing behind him.

Kei, while maintaining a neutral expression on her face, looked to be quite concerned by the other four girls. She couldn't blame them, even _she_ would've probably lost all pretenses of keeping calm after experiencing what they have gone through, which is why she waves a staff member to come and take care of them. They were promptly led to one of Lastation's sofas, where they could relax and recover in peace.

Back to the trade, Amadeus handed the gathered items to the Lastation oracle.

"Can you just tell them the whereabouts of the mascot character after they recovered. Also, would you happen to know of a place where I can change my clothes?" Asked the White-haired inventor kindly, which was responded by the Lastation oracle in a similar way, seemingly unaffected by the people who were still at a daze.

"Yes, there's guest room in the hallway. The fifth door to the left"

"Thank you." He said simply before fiddling with his tablet again. The briefcase opened and the robotic arm came out with a clothing bag in its hand. He walked away from the oracle like he had merely done a trivial party trick.

"..."

Let's just skip to the next scene.

...

Coming out from the guest room wearing his new outfit for everyone to see, Amadeus walked over to the recovered trio plus Kei who were sitting on a the same couch.

"What's with the new get up?"

Amadeus was wearing a more modern 14th- 15th century Assassin's creed + leonardo da vinci outfit to say the least. His brown and brass jacket was definitely inspired by the famous stealth game franchise's fashion, which obviously reflects the fact that he prefers to stay in the background and in stealth since he was more of schemer than a warrior. Replacing the hood however was a brown beret; referencing his heritage to the italian renaissance painter. After all his full name is Amadeus Da Vinci Kenway.

He also had a few intricate add ons on his waist and some on his forearms and legs all colored brass, referring to his skills in technological enginuity and gadgetry or his in ability to fight without his gadgets. He's an intelligence type, so to speak.

An old-fashioned outfit redesigned to look more modern.

"Well, most people are starting to think that I'm a military man and during the earlier times they thought I was a secret service agent. I though it was time I make it clear as to what I really am" which is a white-haired inventor/tactician with a preference and heritage for the 14th century italian rennaisance in terms of clothing, who works in the background and understealth to gather intelligence and Info.

"So I suppose this is gonna be your **permanent look?"** Asked the Brunette maker.

"I think it suits him" said the kind-hearted Nurse, while others murmured in assessment.

"So...Where are we headed if to next?"

" **THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE LETTING YOU DRIVE AGAIN!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **How many references did I make in this chapter alone, huh? Ah, well. Can't be helped.**

 **Okay, so next chapter were going to have a but of perspective change next chapter, because it's Minerva's turn in the spotlight.**

 **Now you have a defnite Idea of what Amadeus really is, but in case you don't. Think of him as the Leonardo da vinci of 2015, minus the painting and sculpting.**

 **Also, I'll be updating Dimension Tripper maybe tomorrow or around 26-29 I'm not really sure since I keep writing and rewriting the next chapter. Somehow it's not turning out the way I want it to be so please be patient.**


	7. Planeptune family blues

**Chapter 7: Planeptune Family blues**

 **...**

 **...**

The little oracle of Planeptune stood(?)...er...floated in the same space for more than a few moments with her mouth hanging slack, her eyes wide open in shock, and the tiny cup of coffee in her hand long forgotten as she stared at the spectacle that was happening before her; Minerva managing the Raptor missions and the mountain if paperwork, like she was playing jackstones.

Meet Minerva Da Vinci Kenway; Amadeus' younger sister. With her Lavender-colored, waist-length hair covering her forehead with bowl-like bangs, while having two seperate strips on both sides of the front of her face, her lavender eyes, and her over-sized Lavender night gown outfit, this little girl surely lives up to her name for not only was she a lover of knowledge and a strategist, but fortuneteller as well. A lightning fast reader, keen observer, accurate fortune teller and breezy multi-tasker, her skills aren't something you'd expect from a girl who usually hides half of her face behind a book. She's also known for her tendency to hesitate when voicing her opinion or simply shut herself down in a panic, whenever she encounters someone who's less than a little quiet and gentle or to anyone who's not her brother, which leads to her being a sort of a recluse. She may not be a _goddess_ , but this timid little girl could be just as knowledgable as the roman deity she was named after.

"Uh..uhm... Who's there?" The lavenderette looked around nervously as she hid half of her face with a piece of paper.

Thinking that she was the one being referred to by the shy and timid little girl, Histoire decided to float on her tome to the front of the little lavenderette. She cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Eeep!"

Only to earn a startled response from the little eight year old as she looked at the oracle with wide eyes. Oh right, she's also easily startled...I think I mentioned that before. Histoire was a little taken aback by the little girl's response.

"My apologies, Minerva...did I startle you?" Asked the little oracle in concern.

"N-no" started Minerva, while shaking her head frantically. "Y-you d-didn't d-d-do a-anything, M-miss H-Histoire." She's also a stuttering mess, which is a sharp contrast to her brother, who walks around calmly and collectedly.

"I-i'm not as good a-as m-my b-big b-brother" said the lavenderette for seemingly no reason.

"Pardon?"

"u-umm, N-no...I don't...I-i mean" Minerva visibly struggled to defend herself, while flailing her arms in front of her. Well, she's not really consciously aware of a narrating existence, she just feels it every now and then. Anyhoo, Histoire was already looking at the stacked pile of **finished** paperwork with a mix of shock and awe, which was c-completely misunderstood by the little 8 year old.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Miss H-histoire. I-I d-didn't m-mean to d-do any of y-your p-p-p-p-paperwork. I-I j-just w-w-want-t-ted t-to h-help out" clearly thinking that she had done something that she wasn't supposed to (which was true), she webt into complete panic mode; complete with flailing arms, flustered face, white and wide panicky eyes, stuttered out voice, and shaking head.

Now, being the kind little oracle that she was, Histoire would normally tell her that she should've let her take care of the paperwork concerning her country. Frankly, managing a country's paperwork wasn't supposed to be done by eight year old girls. However, one look at one of the paperwork was enough to let Histoire know that all of it's contents were done according to how _she_ would've done it.

"H-how, did you?" Muttered Histoire in complete and utter disbelief, while Minerva looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"I-I just a-answered them, like h-how I thought you would've done it" Did I mention Minerva being a keen observer? Right, well, Minerva gets the trait of being able to decide a route via observation from her big brother.

Well, Apparently, Histoire didn't get the memo as she stared at the young girl in front of her like she had just grown a second head, which made the young girl squirm.

"T-That's...very much appreciated, Minerva" well at least Histoire finally got a word out, she even added a pat on the head, which seemed to be to the little girl's liking as she closed her eyes in bliss; a sight that was so cute that Histoire couldn't help, but smile as she continued the action.

Though, the fact that her work load had been lessened certainly was another reason for her to smile.

...

Lessened workload and a few hours later it was midday. Peaceful was a nice word to describe it...

if your defnition of peaceful included ASIC's heretic followers trying to make ends meet by doing what they do best (which was causing a ruckus), Raptor gamers unknowingly boosting up the nation's shares by going on "in-game quests" that counter the ASIC followers, and Planeptunians slowly but surely starting to put their faith back into where it should've been to begin with...

then yes things were peaceful in Planeptune's capital city.

After dealing with practically all of Histoire's backlog, Minerva had earned herself a well-earned, well-deserved, and (slightly forced) lunch break. With that said, Histoire was the one who was cooking, since Minerva didn't really know how to, but that wasn't enough to put Minerva at ease as she watched the little oracle carry ingredients that were easily three times her own size.

Of course, she was wise enough (or rather simply unwilling to voice out her opinion) not to comment regarding this little matter because Histoire was very insistent on doing the cooking. Well, she shouldn't really argue since Histoire _was_ the world's everything, I'm sure she has a few recipes in that almighty tome of hers.

Whatever the reason, Minerva was currently eating a cup of pudding, despite initially denying it, because she insisted that it was only for Lady Neptune, while she waited for Histoire's cooking to finish. Every now and then the little oracle couldn't help, but sneak a glance at the little girl.

Of course that has nothing to do with the fact that Minerva reminded her of Neptune eating pudding the way she was now...nope...nothing like that at all...and the sad smile on her face certainly isn't caused by this spectacle as well...nope...

"M-miss H-histoire?" Speaking of the lavenderette...

Histoire promptly turned to the little girl with a delighted smile on her face, albeit looking forced..

"Yes Minerva?"

"Why do you keep looking sad whenever you glance at me"

"..."

Did I mention that Minerva was a keen observer?

"I-It's nothing, Minerva..." She drawled while lifting an omelet off the pan and into a plate, before floating over to Minerva to give said plate to the lavenderette.

"D-do, I r-remind y-you o-of l-lady N-Neptune?" Ventured to ask in her timid tone of voice.

"..." Silence

At this she was wide-eyed in shock and was waving her book around with her hands like she had just said something that would get her in trouble.

However, the little oracle simply offered a small smile before patting her head to tell her that it was okay, which calmed the little girl down somewhat.

"It's quite alright, Minerva. I admit that I _do_ miss Neptune, afterall it's been quite a while."

Yes, Histoire, may yell, scold, shout, lecture, etc. Neptune a lot, but there was a sort of maternal bond between them that they have come to develop.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Feeling like she was at cault for making Histoire feel like this. "I c-can't r-really r-relate b-because I-I've o-only be-been wi-without m-my br-brother f-for less than a d-day"

Yes, Minerva _did_ miss her brother dearly, but he still called during regular intervals, as oposed to Histoire who has been without Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear for little more than three years, without any sort of communication.

"You miss your brother, right?" A small nod. "Then I think were on the same boat little Minerva"

Picking up the depressed tone in her voice, Minerva looked up at Histoire with a considerably more confident expression on her face...if you can call putting her book down, looking Histoire in the eye and shaking like a leaf, confident.

"D-don't worry, M-miss Histoire. I know that we'll all b-be together soon..." Minerva said while raisibg her fists to chest level. Histoire genuinely smiled at the sight of such enthusiasm.

"Oh?" A nod...before she reverted back to her timid self, apparently her burst of confidence was very short-lived.

"Y-yes...I c-can p-prove it too" she then reached into her over sized sleeve and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "I-I c-can t-tell y-your f-fortune..." She looked incredibly nervous, as in more than usual. It was obvious that this would be the first time she'd ever do this to anyone other than her brother.

Histoire for her part was taken aback by this sudden development. She wasn't really superstitious nor did she believe in luck and fortune-telling, but seeing this little girl offering such a thing to her made her less reluctant. Afterall, for all she knew this would be the first time for her to do this with anyone other than her brother. She decided to smile and say...

"Oh? And how is your accuracy?" Said with happy smile.

"They s-say I-I'm a-always r-right" taking that as her cue to start she proceeded to lay out the cards face down.

 ***Several Fortune telling methods. I don't know what happens when you tell someone's fortune with deck of tarot cards so just role with it***

Minerva then took out a small hard-bound notebook and a strange looking pen from her oversized sleeves.

"Okay, I'm going to tell your f-fortune now" said Minerva with a timid smile on her face. Histoire just nodded; looking genuinely interested.

Minerva spun the pen in her hands before the tip began glowing and her eyes went blank, which seemed to alarm Histoire...seriously it looked creepy and not the comical kind of blank...but before she could do anything to voice out her concern. Minerva's hand started moving on the open page of the notebook.

You know this definitely looked creepy and the fact that Histoire was getting uneasy was a testiment to that. She looked like she was possessed or something like that...of course she was only writing...she wasn't writhing and breakdancing all over the place while screaming with a voice that sounded like her mouth was full of gravel...she was just staring at the notebook, while her hand seemed to move on it's own.

"umm...Minerva..?"

The little girl kept on writing, which made the oracle even more worried...a few seconds later she was starting to consider the option of calling Amadeus regarding this Anomaly, but...oh...she stopped...and now she's giving the notebook to an Histoire.

"...Eh?" She just looked at the notebook...uh...shaking notebook. She looked up to see that Minerva was bowing to her while extending her hands with the notebook...phew...that must've been a relief to the oracle. Hope, your little heart managed to take that well, Histoire.

"No need to worry, I'm fine" said in reassurance, until she realized that she was talking to no one...and now she's looking around for...something? Well, Minerva looking uneasy from the long wait...I mean more so than usual...don't you think it would be better to get the notebook from her?

The now looking slightly uneasy, uncertain, and unsure oracle...who could blame her she was sure that she heard someone only to see no one else... promptly took the notebook from the lavenderette fortune teller.

It wasn't something she expected because she expected something along the lines of straightforwards messages foretelling bright futures, doubtful mysteries, happennings in the near future, etc., but she didn't see any of the sort.

Instead she was greeted with five verses that seemed to refer to entirely unrelated things...seriouly what does anyof these random messages have anything to do with...oh wait...they were phrased in such a manner that...upon closer analysation, could be related to their circumstances...seriously they were weird to say the least, but that's normal for the shy little girl. I bet you're curious about what it says then by all means try to decipher this rubiks cube..

 _[a spark is all you'll need to find your way out of the darkness]_

 _[This spark will set ablaze and keep the darkness at bay]_

 _[the spider's web will collapse in darkness; losing its hard-earned meal]_

 _[Stay close to home. approaching shadows draw near]_

 _[A blazing fire is building up to chase the darkness away and to find a four leaf clover]_

...Now did any of that make _any_ sense? Well, Histoire, certainly doesn't get it...just take a look at her unsure smile and the size of her sweatdrop. Well, if this little fortune cookie can stump the world's everything then I'm convinced.

Here's somethinv to do, try translating the fortune before continuuing.

Okay...let's take a look at miss little fortune teller, who has been looking at the oracle with innocent curiosity for a while now, for some much needed translation...

"Minerva...h-how i-is this...?" Apparently Histoire doesn't know how the phrase her next words properly, but Minerva got the message as she looked to the side and looking sheepish as she said.

"M-my fortunes are a little weird." You don't say? "The f-first v-verse always refers to something that's already happened"

Histoire sweatdropped. That's what she found weird about her fortunes?

Minerva then barrowed her notebook to read Histoire's fortune and using her startegical knowledge deciphered the fortune. With all that's going on right now, her strategy skills were all she needed to us- wait she's done reading? Seriously?

Minerva looked at Histoire with a shy and timid smile.

"In the first verse, spark stands for Raptor and darkness stands for ASIC. Raptor is leading the citizens away from ASIC." She said with her shy smile.

"..."

"In the second verse, it's safe to say that Raptor is effectively going to keep ASIC followers from progressing any further" this little girl was slowly getting more and more confident. Why? Because she's not stuttering, that's why.

Histoire can only listen in astonishment. Again, she doesn't really believe in such folklore, but somehow, hearing it translated from such a set of verses...was sort of convincing...

"In the third verse" the lavanderette started before her expression visibly fell. "The spider's web stands for big brother's system of information, dark stands for darkness, and hard-earned meal stands for...everything that he worked hard for...ASIC finally figured us out" Minerva visibly drooped and this only worsened when she explained the fourth verse.

"In the fourth verse, home stands for Planeptune and approaching shadows stands for ASIC...they're probably going to cut off the problem by the source. W-we n-need t-to s-secure the n-neptower." Minerva visibly started to panic before

"Allow me..." Histoire said before she closed her eyes for a moment before reopening the. "...there I've sent a message to security, as well as, Raptor members." Histoire said with a reassuring smile, which made Minerva sigh in relief.

This time Minerva was visibly growing excited and by visibly I mean, she's smiling and open-mouthed smile and her eyes were growing wide.

"In the fifth verse, The blazing fire refers to my big brother and the allies that he's gathering; they're going to chase away ASIC..." She was getting visibly excited and bubbly, which made Histoire giggle in observance. This was a sharp contrast to the girl in front if her a few seconds ago.

"And what of the four leaf clover?" Asked the oracle gently and Minerva looked up at her with bright smile.

"The goddesses...big brother and his friends are going to save the four goddesses" She said happily to the oracle.

Histoire, for her part, couldn't help but let her spirits be lifted along with her hope, she didn't even mind the fact that it was a "fortune" that had caused this. Or maybe it's because she has a soft spot for little kids.

"That's really amazing Minerva" Histoire offered a small smile. "Now come on eat your lunch. You big brother might be upset if he found out that you weren't eating properly."

Minerva nodded before resuming her attention to the omelet in front of her.

She didn't really believe the fortune...Nope she didn't believe in such things...she was more happy about the fact that Minerva was more at ease. Yup, she didn't believe that all the things she predicted would come true...

Not at all...

...

"EH?!"

Well, she didn't really believe the fortunes, which is why she was more than a little surprised to see one of them come true three hours after the prediction. The third one...

"H-How...?" Histoire was in disbelief as she stared blankly at the video screen grid, which was now showing nothing but static.

Yes, as you might have probably guessed by now, the whole system of bugs that were feeding Amadeus' laptop with up to date Intel had mysteriously collapsed. Now video feed. No audio feed. No nothing...

I told you so, Histoire...

But there'a no need for her to worry, because Amadeus programmed all of his bugs to self-desrtruct as soon as they were detected. This extends to his hacks in the server, so that there would be no possibility for them to be traced back to Planeptune or to his workshop and with things the way they are, there would be no way for him to achieve anything like this again...

In fact, let's see his reaction back over in the land of black regality

...

Back over in the Lastation basilicom in the same day and time, Kei was watching over the ASIC server that Amadeus managed to hack and by the looks on her face, it wasn't good news.

 ***Random and fast-paced keyboard tapping***

"What's going on? why are the video feeds disappearing?" The Lastation oracle mumbled to herself as she checked and double checked every video and audio feed.

The whole gang was still seated in one of the basilicom's sofas.

"Is something wrong, Kei?" Nepgear asked in concern, while the others were clearly in edge. With the exception of Amadeus who just calmly fiddled with his tablet.

"It seems that Amadeus' system of hacks and bugs have been discovered. At least that's what I can infer from all the video and audio feeds going static" Kei said with closed eyes, while the others widened their eyes at this little development. Amadeus never faltered in what ever it was he was doing, which earned him some raised eyebrows.

"Aren't you worried about that?" Asked the trenchcoat-wearing maker.

No response...

"Amadeus, it's likely that the same thing happened in Planeptune" Said the kind-hearted nurse.

Still no response...

"Evil is slowly getting up from the pin of justice, we must do something" no questions as to who said this...

No answer...

"Amadeus..." Nepgear said in concern thinking that the white-haired inventor was ckearly troubled by this sudden development, well she couldn't be farther away from the truth.

Amadeus suddenly stopped his fiddling and repositioned his glasses with his middle finger...

"It seems that we have reached the end of the route" said the inventor with closed.

"Ha?" Said everybody present in comical unison and witj blank expressions to boot.

"It's only natural for this development to happen, though I did expect this to happen much sooner..." Amadeus said to himself, while the others only continuued to gape at him.

"Y-you saw this coming?"

"Of course, after navigating through such a route I could see that this was the best ending to have"

"W-wait...what?" IF said with nothing, but confusion on her face.

"My head hurts..." Compa said dizzily.

"Is there a reason why you're treating this like playing a Galge?" Said the business-oriented oracle.

"It's simply how things are." Admitted Amadeus with a nonchalant shrug. "With this we can now move on to the next route, though I'll need information for that" said Amadeus thoughtfully.

"Wait Ending? Amadeus how can we be sure that this export of evil will cease." This earned the e heroine a sharp look followed by a point from Amadeus index finger an inch away from her face. They could practically hear "Point" SFX when he did this...you know like in Mangas?

"Because I have managed the correct flags and managed the route perfectly." Amadeus said fiercely and confidently. "They won't be sending anymore ASIC chips because the goal of this route was stifle if not ruin their productivity and influence. With the Raptors roaming around and their supplies as they are, they wouldn't dare risk something like shipments and deliveries. Their productivity has been thrown off balance, their delivery system is compromised, the faith of the people is slowly rising, the people are starting to lose faith in them, and the nations have a new ray of hope to cling to. These flags have made their achienvement of finding my bugs useless" and now the tactician shows a bit of his eccentric side as he explained all of this, while leaning closer and closer to the heroine of justice, while said bluenette could only back off uneasily.

"However..." Said the mad inventor, while seemingly coming down from his emotional high and resuming his more calm and collected nature, while readjusting his glasses. "I can't deny that there are down sides to this ending as well. Mostly the fact that Nations are starting to put their faith in Nation that _have_ Raptor and by doing so I've given us an unintended deadline...Also, ASIC will undoubtedly try something else to either decrease the Nation's shares ir increase their own and without the bugs, our only option for now was to explore until presented with a suitable and beneficial route to follow"

"So, I suppose launching Raptor now won't be a suitable "Route"" said the Lastation oracle, which earned him a thankful smile from the mad inventor.

"You catch on quick. Raptor is still an option. However, launching without prior information on what ASIC is doing will be unproductive for us in the long run." Said the mad inventor with closed eyes and his hand readjusting his glasses.

"Then I suppose the best option for now is to find information" The Oracle asked. Amadeus nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do and in exchange you'll help Lastation with whatever it is ASIC is doing"

"A fair deal"

Well, it certainly doesn't look like he was surprised by this "sudden" development. Oh and by the way, the others were only looking at them with incredulous expressions, since they seem to be understanding each other quite well.

"Lady Nepgear, it would be best if you could locate and recruit the help of the mascot character, while we make ends meet here in Lastation."

"O-okay"

...

Back to Planeptune where Histoire is visibly troubled and calculating possible startegies to apply; completely oblivious to the fact that Little Minerva was insribing something on the floor of the basilicom. No she wasn't drawing with crayons. She was using her strange-looking pen and whenever she draw a symbol it would start glowing a purple hue. These symbols looked a lot like Runes and it looked like she was forming sentences with how many she was writing. But just what were they for?

Well, whatever they were, Minerva kept on writing them on the floor for the rest of the day until she eventually fell asleep on the floor with her pen in hand. At least she finished it because she stopped writing first before she just lied down and fell asleep right then and there.

"I should've taken Minerva's fortune more seriously. I wonder how Amadeus is dealing with this..." Histoire asked herself thoughtfully as she finished thinking out strategies for their lack of and eagle eye in ASIC. "hmm?"

She spotted the 8 year old lavenderette who was sleeping on ther floor, before she floated off and came back with a blanket in hand. She gently draped it over the sleeping girl's form before floating near her face to brush away a stray strand if her. Histoire couldn't help, but smile at little girl's sleeping innocence. Such a shame that she was being exposed to all of this...disorder.

Just on cue, Minerva began to stir and her face was starting to contort in fear. Histoire looked taken aback for a second, before she started brushing the lavenderette's hair with her hand, while humming a melody in hopes of soothing whatever bad dreams she was currently having.

Eventually, Minerva's expression relaxed into a smile, which made the little oracle do the same.

If Minerva had pink hair tied in intricate braids, blue eyes, winged sandals, a yellow and gray accented robe, and a tome belted on her waist, then she could definitely be her daughter.

 **...**

 **...**

 **For some unknown reasom I am so hyped up about writing this story...I wonder why?**

 **By the way, Minerva's fortune-telling is subjective to follow specific and strict conditions. She can't do it whenever she wants, okay?**

 **Well, there you have it folks. A sneak peak on what's happening with little Minerva.**

 **And as far as what Amadeus is going to do next with his system of hacks and bugs gone...you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. New Problems, Same Old ASIC

**Well this certainly took longer than I expected, but there's not much I can do about it, since I've been busy with not only college but juggling the updates for five different stories for five different fandoms. There's nothing to worry about since I recently got super-hyped with writing for this fandom again.**

 **All hail, Lady Purple heart!**

 **With that said, on with the show**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8: New problems, same old ASIC**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Clicking and screen tapping noises***

Yes, this is Amadeus' method of thinking. He may look like's randomly tinkering around on his tablet, but he's actually trying to find familiar "routes" for their situation. Yes, this is indeed a weird way of thinking and very misleading at that, but if it's for the best, then it should be okay...right?

Don't believe me? Well, then let's take a sneak peak at what's going on in our mad inventor's little mind...

 _The development where the hero provides a spark is always followed by the villain trying to extinguish it, but the question is how is ASIC planning to do this?_

 _Selling their chips won't do them any good nor will it be easy to transfer so it's a safe bet that they have avoided that route._

 _It would be possible for them to engage in other criminal activities other than simply gathering faith for Arfoire. That's also a likely development..._

 _And if I was still under ASIC there would be a development wherein they would try and use me to defuse the spark that I've created._

 _That's still a possibility though, they might threaten me to stop Raptor, even if I wasn't under them. It's a good thing that I managed to destroy all traces that could lead to me, but I shouldn't let my guard down._

 _This is troublesome, I can't see any route to take nor any flags without any information._

 _I wonder what's taking Kei so long..._

This little query prompted Amadeus to look up from his tablet's screen...

Kei was currently accessing her little information network. Her expression didn't really change during this little event and even the number of calls she made was no giveaway of whether she was getting any useful information.

For the umpteenth time, Kei hung up her phone, not looking the least bit deterred.

Amadeus just sighed...

 _I guess this means she can't find anything either. Well I guess the only option would be to explore..._

Wordlessly, he walked out of the basillicom with his tablet in hand.

Told you, that he kept his mind reeling even when he's tapping on his tablet.

...

He needed information, if he wanted to follow the proper route that will lead them closer to the true ending, but the question is how?

Though he hated to admit it, he was back to square one. It was like starting up a new game that you know nothing about; completely lost with only one option; to explore.

For that reason, Amadeus was currently walking around the Lastation capital city with his eyes glued to the tablet in his hands. Needless to say, he remained observant and aware of his surroundings, despite his appearance suggesting otherwise.

The land of black regality, Lastation, has always been known for it's steampunk-themed environment; complete with smoke, gloomishly gray atmosphere, industrialized machines everywhere, not to mention the fact that the capital city is known for being divided into districts and within those districts there were a number of neighborhoods. In hindsight, this nation was reminiscent of London in 1867.

And those neighborhoods would be the best place to start his little search for information. Entering one of Lastation's districts, he started walking around with his eyes on his tablet. Unbeknownst to all the people in the neighborhood that he was paying close attention to each and every one of them as well as the state od the environment.

First observation, The people looked to be uneasy and finicky, almost like they have been exposed to severe trauma. This Flag entails that ASIC heretics are causing fear instead of gathering faith from the citizens. A natural response; they needed to get rid of the spark first, before moving on to their usual.

Second, ASIC heretics are nowhere to be seen. This flag suggests that ASIC is keeping a low profile for now, so they won't do anything too crazy or drastic.

That's all he could deduce for now, he needed to dig deeper, if he's to find out what ASIC is planning here in Lastation. So he continued deeper into the Neighborhood, until he came across an ASIC factory of sorts.

Just then several lights lit up in his head. Almost immediately the correct route was brought into the forefront of his mind. He just scoffed before shaking his head in dismay.

New Problems, same old ASIC.

He'll need to explore a bit in the other neighborhoods to be certain, but it's likely that he had already deduced the current route ASIC is currently on and he already knew how to beat them.

Well, he _is_ a Mad inventor/Genius tactician, what did you expect?

...

"It seems that the Neighborhoods in the districts are being overrun with criminal activity these past few hours" Kei Jinguji said as she sat down, while she laid down a pot of tea on the table. Amadeus sat opposite of her with his tablet nowhere in sight. He had done enough thinking to deduce and come up with a suitable countermeasure, plus it was common courtesy.

"I see." Was all he said as poured himself a cup of tea before taking a sip. Hoping that she'll get the message.

"Am I correct to assume that you have already figured out what they are doing?"

"You are"

"I apologize, it seems that I havr greatly underestimated your tactical prowess" taking a sip of her own tea.

"Think nothing of it." He waved if off like ot was nothing.

During this little exchange, their expressions remained calm and collected; a perfect poker face. Jeez, what's with all this tension here, haven't they already established that there on the same side?

Amadeus put the cup back on the table before clearing his throat.

"You're definitely correct with your research" he started before readjusting his glasses and as weird as this may sound she could almost _see_ some kind of aura coming off of him. He wasn't boasting, showing off, or even suggesting any superiority, but Kei could practically feel how much more skilled he is at this than she was.

It made her feel a bit uneasy...She waited for him to continue...

"However, that's just a general overview of what ASIC is doing" he continued with a matter-of-fact tone. "ASIC has decided to employ fear in the heart's of the citizens instead of gathering faith for the Deity. To achieve this, ASIC has split their members into gangs and sent at least one into each neighborhood to cause a predetermind events. They're using background character interactions to make the citizen's hope points diminish, which will inevitably lead to a bad end"

"..."

Wel that explanation was very...Amadeus-ish, but Kei managed to get the gist of it...albeit with some difficulty. Did he really just get all of this information by walking around for a few hours? Kei found that hard to believe...but then again he sounded so sure, despite his theory not being proven, yet...just what kind of tactician was this boy.

"So, with this we now know that they're going for the mafia/criminal spread out approach."

"...?" The what?

Spotting the confused look on the oracle's face, he continued to explain. "It's very straightforward to say the least, they'll simply divide their efforts to create events that will diminish the target's hope points. With this, the hero will have no choice, but to assess these events seperately by creating small, but significants events in every neighborhood

"..."

" _ **HOWEVER!**_ " Cue "Point" sound effects. You can tell that this next bit is important because he's pointing at Kei with the same slightly eccentric passion from when he pointed at Nisa "We can significantly raise their hope points with just a single event alone, instead of creating minor events for each neighborhood over an extended period of time, which is utterly inefficient and time-consuming."

"..."

Ellipses...

"Though I would definitely need the advantage of using Raptor as a social networking site here in Lastation for this event to work" Said the white-haired inventor as he adjusted his glasses and came down from his momentary emotional high. He looked at Kei for confirmation to which she nodded.

Well...after a big speech like that...it wouldn't really be appropriate to deny his request, right?

...

Raptor has just been released here in Lastation and just as expected it had next to no impact on Lastation's shares. Well, that was natural considering the fact that ASIC wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Which brings us back to the white-haired mad inventor who was currently entering the same district that he had went into a few hours ago. He also entered the same neighborhood...

No big difference...gloomy atmosphere, horrified people, despair reeking in the air; the whole dictator and oppresive background that you'd normally find in a hunger games movie. Now available in middle-of-the-night flavor. Next thing you know, goons dressed in all white are gonna come out of nowhere and gather all of these citizens in middle of the neighborhood so they can choose one boy and one girl to fight other boys and girls.

Off topic. Anyhoo...

Yes, it's in the dead of night and Amadeus is going to win over the people of this neighborhood. How, you might ask? Well, you'll just hae to read on and see. Let's just hope that he doesn't need to pull out poisonous berries to do so.

In the center of the neighborhood was a big ol ASIC chip factory; complete with monster guard dogs, security cameras, security lasers, search lights on top of the building and some ASIC parsle- i mean goons guarding from the front and back. Talk about pricey security budgets. These ASIC fellas sure are sparing no expense to keep the mad inventor out, that's for sure.

But that'll be a vain attempt nonetheless. Why?

Because he's a genius tactician, that's why.

And the narrator says so...

In any case, Amadeus was currently climbing up one of the nearby buildings via the stairs, while he was disguised as an ASIC representative of course. Should've seen the looks people were giving him. Some were afraid, while some were looking at him in disdain, but chose to stay quiet.

Once he was at the rooftop he then took out his handy dandy suitcase and pulled out the sniper rifle that he adored so much...for some reason and he also changed his clothes to his modern assassin's creed look.

After changing his clothes, he then plunged his hand into the glowing abyss of a suitcase that was floating wide open in front of him. Seriously...that doesn't make much sense considering how small the suitcase really was. I'm sure physics or some other science has a law that states that one suitcase can't have the same space as a blackhole...but he is a mad inventor so...(shrugs)

He pulled out a brass mechanical...bracer? Gaunlet? Er...well it had a bunch of mechanical doodads on it and...oh a 12 inch blade springs out from the bottom side...okay.

For his next trick he pulled out a pair of...circle...brass...pieces of metal? That were approximately 2 inches thick and had several mechanical components to it...okay then...wonder what that's for.

Next he took out a watch? It sort of looked like an ordinary brass smartwatch with no special feature whatsoever. It's not really likely that he'll be able to use that, but let's just find out what it really does.

He then pulled out a pair of brass-tinted sunglasses, which looked pretty normal enough, though completely and utterly out of place given the time and the scenery, but like most of his gadgets, it likely has a very specific and cool function.

Well, it looks like it's high time for him to infiltrate their little factory because he drew up the hood on his jacket...that always seemed to hide the faces of protagonists who wore a similar outfit to his...but make no mistake what he was wearing was designed for stealth. Why? Because the outfit is inspired by a stealth game franchise that's why.

Now then he loaded up a special bullet into his sniper rifle and aimed for the side of the wall directly above the window.

 **(Ga-bullet string firing and sticking to the wall)**

The bullet seemed to have embedded itself on the wall and left a very thin wire in its wake. The wire itself looked non-existent, but looks can be deceiving because it seems that wire has a high tensile strength, which makes it very unlikely to snap under pressure.

Proof of that statement is the fact that Amadeus was currently attaching some sort of zipline contraption after tying the other end of the wire on a secure anchorage.

"Here goes"

With that, Amadeus jumped off of the neighboring rooftop and zoomed down to the side of the building that was by the window.

Unfortunately for the mad inventor, a guard suddenly appeared behind the window; forcing him to change his method of infiltration.

He stopped the zipline before he can breakthrough the glass. The peculiar sound caught the guard's attention so he looked at the window. The sound of screeching in this quiet little night would've prompted the same reaction from anyone, right?

"..."

Only to see absolutely nothing...which isn't all that weird. For all the guard knew, the sound could've came from a car screeching down the street.

Truth be told, Amadeus had pulled himself up above the frame of the window, using the same zipline wire; keeping him out of sight. Granted, the sheer effort to accomplish this was clear from the strain that could be seen in his shaking arms and sweating face. It looks like the mad inventor put too much of his level up points in the INT and not enough in the STR, but wouldn't anyone in the same situation pretty much experience the same thing? His position looked a lot like someone who was slowly descending down the side of a cliff with rope and harness, minus the vertical rope and harness.

In any case, he was clearly stuck. He had no idea whether or not the guard was still there, so he had no way of knowing whether or not it was safe to resume his infiltration or not and he obviously couldn't stay here forever because some ASIC goon is going to notice some dude hanging from the side of the wall eventually and also because his arms were about to give way. He needed to think of something and think of it fast.

However, no matter how fast his thinking speed was, no matter how many times he played this event in his mind, he could only see one route option.

And that was to take down the guard, without being seen.

It's not really a dire option per se, but it was definitely a risky one because the only way to do so would be to drop down from his current position and dangle in front of the window to put the guard to sleep. The problem was whether or not he could take down the guard before he could set off an alarm, which would compromise the whole event.

He didn't have any choice. His arms were about to give way and as if to mock his situation the search light was slowly approaching his location. He needed to get inside and he needed to do it now. If he was wrong, then the guard would see him and alert the whole factory. If he was right,...

He dropped down his perch and dangled in front of the window with his bracer hand ready and aimed towards the window.

The guard had only a split second to see Amadeus in front of the window, when barely audible pop sounded on the other side and he suddenly felt a needle prick on his neck. The guard's vision became fuzzy before turning to black.

After firing the .10 calibre tranquilizer dart in his bracer gaunlet (that was designed to penetrate any surface with minimal disturbance), Amadeus, proceeded to draw out the 12-inch blade. The blade turned a red tint as a sizzling noise slowly sounded from it. Amadeus thrust the blade into the glass and it melted through like a hot knife on butter. Granted, it still took some effort to maneuver the blade to make an opening big enough for him and let's not forget the search light that was getting nearer to his location.

A few seconds later, he completed the circle, when the light was about 5 feet away from him. Now, he couldn't afford to let them see the gaping hole in their window either, before he could enter he needed to take care of that.

He quickly placed two poles on both sides of the window, before entering the factory.

The light was 3 feet away from the hole and the film screen was still unresponsive to his continous commands; it still needed time to set up.

"Come on"

2 feet away, still unresponsive.

"Come on"

The light was about the grace the edge of the hole, when the screen activated and covered the mad inventor's entrance.

The guards on search light duty blinked once. Twice. In their confusion, they turned to each other with the exact same dialogue being said.

"I could've sworn there was a gaping hole in that window a second ago"

They both said at the same time before turning back to the window in question and scratching their heads in confusion.

Meanwhile back on the other side of the film screen. Amadeus gave out a sigh of relief as he watched the guard scracth their heads and continue their search. Truth be told, it was like looking through one-way glass where ypu can see what's happening outside, but they can't see you.

Now, he had to deal with the next issue...

He looked at the now-unconscious ASIC guard on the floor and sighed again.

"No one said saving the goddesses was going to be easy" he said with a slight shrug before taking out one of the mechanical pieces of brass circles from his outfit and placing it on the floor. He programmed the circular piece of metal by turning a few cogs and gear, until the small piece of metal expanded to five times it's original size; leaving a circular outline of brass on the floor and a bright yellow light emitting from the middle.

In other words, the circular metal machine was a portal. Let's call it the portal carpet.

At any rate, Amadeus proceeded to drag the unconcscious guard to the portal carpet, with some difficulty, considering the muscular build of the guard and Amadeus' not so impressive physique.

"H-hey, I'm a mad inventor who's also a 17 year old billionaire that has a mind that can rival one of the leading inventors in Gamindustri, so it's only natural that I won't have time ti work out like what guys are typically supposed to do...then again, there aren't really that many boys in this franchise so..." One fourth wall breaking tangent later, Amadeus was able to heave the ASIC guard to the portal carpet. The body slowly sunk into the bright light as if it was sinking in water.

The question is: where did the guard end up?

...

Kei was inspecting the glowing portal contraption in the middle of the basilicom floor with her usual poker face.

She knew that she allowed Amadeus to set up anything that would be deemed necessary for the operation, but...it wouldn't hurt to be informed of what his setups were supposed to do so that she could avoid anything that would jeoprdize their purpose.

As if to answer he request, something suddenly started rising out from the portal. It rose up like a person would after lifting their body up from water. Kei stared in confusion and slight wariness, preparing to summon her sword if necessary.

An unconscious ASIC guard emerged from the portal and strangely enough the figure didn't sink back into the light.

Kei walked over to the unconscious guard, only to see a sticky note attached to the body's chest.

 _Please put these people into prison as soon as possible, they'll wake up in about 90 minutes or so and will probably be experiencing mild hallucinations. Operations are going smoothly, I hope I can count on you._

 _Amadeus K._

 _P.S. There's a lot more where this guy came from._

 _..._

Meanwhile in Planeptune's basilicom a very peculiar scene was playing before Histoire's eyes, which were wide with disbelief as she continously rubbed and blinked them; thinking that the scene before her was surely something that she dreamt up.

Minerva was sitting on the couch with her usual gaze.

The problem was _who_ she was looking at.

There stood in the middle of the basilicom's living room was a rather tall individual with a deep purple trench coat and pants adorned with various yellow and green symetrically-patterned marks. The individual was also wearing a fedora with the same design and for some reason, the individual was also wearing a pair of headphone hanging from their neck.

As if this person's fashion sense wasn't weird enough, said person was also holding scepter with some undeciperable, constantly-shapeshifting mass of energy inside a medieval torch style cage in the other hand was a fantoccini that looked to be made of a sack, which was attached to glowing-green wooden cross via plenty of strings; complete with mystical glowing green eyeholes and purple glow. There were also several...candy skulls with the same patterns, but in varying colors floating near him; some skulls had green patterns, some had purple, while some had blue. However, all these skulls alternated from glowing a faint green and a faint purple.

To answer the question that's probably in your minds right now, No, this individual is not some AU offspring of Lady Vert and Lady Neptune or Lady Nepgear, okay? The colors are merely coincidence, I swear.

In any case, the individual had short black hair, which framed the individual's head in downward spikes.

The individual turned around to meet her eyes. The eyes were also purple and judging by the person's gentle and cherubic facial features the person was most likely around 14 years old. The skin was a pale and slightly boney white. Said individual seemed to be wearing somesort of purple middle school uniform for summer for _boys_ underneath the trench coat, which held a familiar planeptune school insignia. The individual didn't look athletic at all, but _did_ look intelligent and did look familiar with _voodoo_ and could even pass for a _witch doctor_ or the manifestation of _the day of the dead_.

"umm...Minerva...who is your friend here?"

Before Minerva could open her mouth to speak, however, the person cleared their throat slightly.

"I am the archivist of the supernatural arts, the seeker of voodoo, supernatural forces, and mystic artifacts yet to be discovered, the experimenter of supernatural forces of nature, the fantoccini voodoo witch doctor, and the mad candy skull reaper" the person said all of this while making gestures of grandeur and elegance. "Calavera" said the person with a slightly pubescent-sounding voice.

But as far as Histoire could tell, this person was clearly a chuuni. Granted, the person really did seem to possess actual supernatural and mystical abilities, instead of merely being delusional. Also, the individual seemed to be in the right age to be experiencing said syndrome, right?

"I see..." Was all Histoire could say in her awkwardness, while eying Minerva with a raised eyebrow, who only looked at her with a smile on her face, albeit a shy one.

"Calavera is one of big brother's friends" was all she said with a bright smile, while earning a gentle head rub from the individual in question.

"The machine mage's divining magic using sister has graciously called for my assistance through the use of those runes." The individual pointed to the runes around the room with the scepter. "As soon as I heard her call, I immediately withdrew from my current affairs and operations to assist in whatever way I can." Said Calavera in a grandeur-chuuni-laced tone.

"Err...well, yes. We could use all the help we can get right about now and since Amadeus knows you, I suppose I can trust you as well" said Histoire in an unsure tone, before morphing into a warm and welcoming one. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Calavera"

"..."

The individual in question only looked at the oracle with a slightly let-down expression as the scepter-holding-hand drooped. Histoire raised an eyebrow in question. Was it something she said?

"I am a female Mage" Calavera deadpanned, which made Histoire flustered.

"Oh. OH! I'm so sorry, _Miss_ Calavera, it's just that..." Histoire didn't really want to tell her that she looked like a boy since it would probably be rude. Even the writer got confused on the gender, but that's probably because of the slight cross-dressing. I mean, so far, every female mainline neptunia character only wore skirts, short shorts and/or plugsuits, right? So the pants sort of...threw Histoire off, also Calavera was clearly wearing a male uniform so... Oh, she also a long black pontail on the back of her head, how exactly did Histoire miss _that_ little give away?

"All is forgiven, I am well aware of my hermaphroditic appearance" Calavera said with a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"Ah, okay. Once again, I am sorry" Histoire bowed in apology.

"It's quite alright" was all Calavera said before taking a seat next to Minerva with her floating skulls still behind her. "Now then, little one, might I ask, what you might want the mad candy skull reaper to do?"

"Umm...I just wanted to know if you...can help us save the goddesses" said Minerva with sad look on her face.

"Ah, yes. I see." Said Calavera as her face took on a more solemn and saddened expression. "I sensed a disturbance in the supernatural forces three years ago, which is why I came to Gamindustri Graveyard to investigate, only to see that the five goddesses were captured and held hostage by felons that emitted a distrubing resonance of a dark and forbidden energy reminiscent of the deity of sin." Said Calavera in a grim tone, as she waved to one of the floating skulls. Following the command, the skull floated forward and proceeded to light up and projected a holo-screen of sorts in thin air, showing a series of images of Calavera searching through books, scrolls, and artifacts.

"For the last three years, I have spent my time researching numerous magical archives and artifacts of the arcane, consulting the supernatural forces, as well as, my friends from the other side and experimenting with voodoo to find a weakness to the deity of sin and to discover some method to overthrow ASIC, but came up with nothing. However, I did find a little piece of information recently" said Calavera with a grim tone, before molding into one of slight excitement. "it appears that the goddesses are slowly regaining their strength and the Gamindustri graveyard has lost a severe amount of power, which could potentially delay the syndicate's plot"

Histoire could only give a relieved sigh at that.

"It seems Amadeus' latest interventions had more effect than we thought" she said quietly.

"So it seems. The Mage of the machines, has made more progress than I" said Calavera with a sad smile. "Though I cannot see why he has to do this on his own, perhaps I can assist in your plans as well." Said Calavera with small smile gracing her lips.

"Gladly" said Histoire with another smile on her face. She was just glad that more and more people were starting to devote themselves to their cause. They could save the goddesses in no time if this keeps up.

...

Later that night, Histoire was waiting outside the shower door with a human-sized towel in her hands. They had discussed things with Calavera and she had agreed to go to Lowee to assist Nepgear and the others in any way she can. It is rather endearing for the little girl who barely said more than 5 sentences to come up with such a plan to help them save the goddesses.

Histoire smile slightly.

Speaking of the lavenderette, Minerva walked out of the shower room, while her hair and whole body was clearly dripping wet; she just finished taking a shower.

Histoire smiled, while floating over to the little girl; towel in her hands.

She then proceeded to towel dry little Minerva's hair gently, albeit with some effort, much to Minerva's concern

"Umm...Miss Histoire?"

"Yes?"

"you look like...you're having some trouble" Minerva voiced out her concern hesitantly.

"It's fine. I did promise your brother that I would look after you, right?" Said Histoire with a small smile on her face. "and besides, a gentle little girl like you should be taken care of" said Histoire in a mothering as she proceedes to wrap the towel around Minerva's petite figure.

"Come now~" said Histoire while placing a hand on the girl's cheek. "let's go to your room so that you can get ready for bed."

"...Thank you" said Minerva in a shy and barely audible voice, which made Histoire pat her on the head affectionately.

"it's my pleasure"

Once Minerva had dressed herself in her lavender night gown, which was far too big for her, judging by the long sleeves that hid her hands and the fact that the gown ended up halfway down her knees, Histoire had put the little girl in bed and sung her a soothing lullaby, until her eyes gently closed and her breathing evened out; a clear indication that the little girl had already drifted off to the land of slumber.

Histoire watched the little girl sleep for a few more seconds, until a small grin appeared on the oracle's face.

Completely oblivious to the fact that one of Calavera's floating candy skulls was watching the whole scene, while simultaneously streaming a video to the candy skull reaper herself from a secluded location not far from the basilicom

"Watch over her, Histoire" was all Calavera said

 **(Staff slamming on the ground, Mystical Magic explosion noises, green and purple smoke)**

Before summoning a black carriage adorning the same patterns as her trench coat, which was pulled by a pair of white steeds with purple glowing patterns and a faint green glow all over the body and the eyeholes. She got up on the carriage and grabbed the reigns of the horses. "We've doddled on our mission long enough, let us depart. Hi-yah!"

Calavera flicked the reigns, which prompted the horses to gallop through the streets of Planeptune. No one saw the mad candy skull reaper depart, as it was the dead of night and all citizens were already in the land of slumber...

...And also because Calavera casted a spell to turn her and her carriage invisible beforehand...

...

"Huh, guess that's the last of them, then"

Meanwhile back in ASIC's factory, Amadeus has just finished dispatching the last of the guards, though it did take him about three hours or so, since he relied on stealth and all that. There were definitely more than a few close calls, which threated to jeopardize his mission, but the end result was definitely the same; he emptied the gang stronghold or rather ASIC factory and he was currently beginning the final phase of his event.

 **(Ga-tinkering noises, gears whirring, cogs turning, mechanized machine sounds)**

...which involved dressing his whole outfit with his various machines, while allowing some to float around the air space around him. Yup, he definitely looked like a human steampunk-themed tinker with his various gadgets.

He walked over to the nearest wall and opened his jacket, revealing dozens upon dozens of tools inside the side of his coat. He took out what looked like a laser scalpel and proceeded to cut through the metal wall's side to make a square-shaped hole.

The metal frame fell off the side of the wall, revealing a wide range of different colored wires here and there.

"Okay, every night at this hour, one of the four felons usually make a broadcast, as well as, stream a live video feed of the goddesses to demoralize the citizens" Amadeus said to himself as he started rerouting and crossing the wires in seemingly random directions. "So I need to stop that first before commencing with the most essential part of this phase."

...

Outside, the ASIC factory let out a giant monitor screen on it's front side, which also had multiple speakers on its side. Well, that certainly can't mean anything good, if the frightened look on the citizens' faces were any indication. The screen lit up; revealing the face of one CFW judge who was chuckling ominously.

"Don't get the wrong idea, weaklings!" CFW judge said in his usual gravely voice. "Even if some rebels are doing a number in Planeptune, doesn't mean you can do the same. The deity of sin will rise again and shall rule over Gamindustri. Let this be reminder of why none of you can stand againt the ASIC" the camera was about to pan over to the goddesses which were being held up by tentacle cords in the background to emphasize the CFW's point, but the screen suddenly turned to static, much to the citizen's wary confusion.

The static went away and was replaced by straight brass colored line on a dark brown background.

To all readers, I reccomend that you play a little piece of music while reading the next few scenes. "Live for the fight" by refresherparodies to be exact.

Music suddenly sounded and the bronze line became a wavelength that disrupted to the beat of the music. You know, the spectrum animatiom on windows media player, it's something like that.

Needless to say the citizens were confused by the sudden instrumental music, until the lyrics suddenly played.

 _I live for the fight!_

Lights suddenly shined from the top of the ASIC factory, like concert lights; revealing a masked figure with various tinkering elements in his outfit. Said figure also his arms raised as if proclaiming a battle.

 _I blink in with tide, I'll ravage all five while axe is culling. I'm buying the sight, this riki will die._

 _We're crushing them all til they have fallen!_

While those lyrics were being sung numerous floating droids suddenly appeared from behind the figure and started flying outward to occupy the streets. All the droids formed two straight lines as they floated across the length of the neighborhood.

These looked pretty similar to the one Amadeus used to cripple the warehouse, except these ones had a screen on top displaying the same spectrum animation as the screen. It was great lighting and very noticeable to say the least, but that was all in Amadeus' plan. He needed to make an impression on the citizens afterall.

It should also be noted that he's broadcasting this through every Raptor user in Lastation.

Amadeus boarded a floater and flew close to the ground as the music played.

 _I am ganking on ya, got a haste rune in my bottle. Drink it down no problem I am ready to full throttle. My teammates are behind jumping on the dying tinker stack the ancients high, so I could take a litter._

As he flew to the ground several pieces of machinery kept popping out of his briefcase and floating towards the ground in fixed distances; forming straight lines and lighting upwards like a spotlight. You should also know that they were in the same spot as the floating probes.

He then started flying back to the ASIC factory.

 _Rune bot hit that up show that double damage buff, if weaver tries to scout us he can't hide cause we have dust (2x)_

Amadeus hovered over the factory with his hand pointed downwards dramatically, who knew he was such a showman.

The tower suddenly started crumbling and breaking before a...black hole(?) suddenly appeared underneath it, complete with stars and bits of light.

 _I'ma take rex, we storm past towers. Mega creeps spawn, they're overpowered. Jakiro's breath is not enough to hold defense!_

The factory crumbled completely leaving the giant celestial black hole on the ground. It looked really cool to say the least, but isn't it supposed to suck everything and not just one thing?

As the song continued, the probes and Amadeus flew off into the night with an air grandeur and showmanship.

Well, that was a jaw-dropper that's for sure.

...

Amadeus' plan was clear, he wanted to get the attention of the people away from ASIC's by redirecting it to something else and judging by how many views his little stunt got on neptube and Raptor, he accomplished what he wanted to do just fine.

To seal the deal, he even posted on Raptor saying that he will "Do the same to every neighborhood in every district in Lastation" which was a tactic to let the citizens hope that they would all be saved from the ASIC factories.

Looks like he had a lot more work to do here in Lastation.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Looks like Amadeus is going to be staying in Lastation for a while, huh?** **and I wonder who their mysterious ally is, but one things for sure, though she's gonna be meeting up with Nepgear, Compa, IF and the rest of the gang in Lowee, wonder how that will play out.**

 **I'm also thinking about making the next chapter a behind-the-scenes chapter, if you're all curious as to what Amadeus did inside the ASIC factory**

 **That's it for now see you next time**


	9. Behind the scenes

**Chapter 9: Behind the Scenes with Calavera Candyskulls**

 **...**

 **...**

Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Nisa were a little confused to say the least. They had just managed to get the help of the mascot character from Lastation and were headed to Lowee, though on the way there they started shivering and rattling with how cold the weather was. Snow, remember? And apparently they didn't put on a necessary outfit for the cold, because...plot?

Anyhoo...

They looked around the land of white serenity in hopes of finding some warm shelter, only to discover that they were still some ways away from the capital city, thus being a huge distance away from any warm shelter. That was appropriate. Afterall, almost every hotel in Lowee was in the capital city and almost none of them were really in outskirts or fields. What kind of market would they have in those places anyway?

When they turned their attention in front of them to keep trudging towards the lowee capital. A black carriage being pulled by white steeds was parked in front of them. Complete with mystical glow, magical and symmetrical patterned carvings of different colors.

 ***CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAK***

As if that wasn't creepy enough, the door to the carriage suddenly opened with an audible and lengthy creek. You know, the same kind of sound that the door to haunted mansions make in horror movies, this door even opened automatically just like in the horror movies.

"That's not creepy and suspicious at all" said a sarcastic IF as she had one hand on her waist.

"It certainly _does_ seem very suspicious and ominous" agreed Nepgear with a nod.

"...but it's really warm inside too..." Said Compa with an expression which was torn between relieved and resistant.

"It appears so and it appears really comforting but...this is obviously a trap set by the evil syndicate to truncate our justice" exclaimed Nisa with pretty much the same expression as Compa and a little less conviction.

Can't really blame them, they could feel the warmth emanating from the mystical carriage from just being three feet away from the entrance. Imagine how warm they would be if they were actually in it.

"Greetings, Lady Nepgear, Lady IF, Lady Compa, and Lady Nisa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...okay, so when did this scene become so friday the 13th-y? Although, the voice didn't really sound like a psychopath serial killer with a hockey mask and a machete, it sounded more like a pubescent pre-teen middle schooler with 8th grader syndrome.

"The Oracle of Purple has asked me to lend my aid to you in achieving your operations here in the land of white serenity, please do not be reluctant in venturing inside my mystical base of operations." Came the same voice, which sounded pubescent and chuuni-laced. "I'd imagine that you'd want to get out of the biting cold as well, so I have prepared us some steaming essence gathered from mystical leave and smoldered spheres of pulverized wheat and sweetening crystals."

...Yeah, that's just a chuuni way of saying tea and cookies...

The offer was really...tempting...to say the least...but IF was still a bit reluctant, while Nepgear was visibly trying to think better of her desires.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Said the guild agent, while scratching the back of her head, only to shiver in the next moment as the cold wind blew past them.

"it does seem rather too good to be true...but I don't think we can make it to Lowee's capital anytime soon in this weather. We'd need to find shelter sooner or later."

"I guess that's true...but still..."

"It's not nice to reject kind offers, Iffy." Scolded Planeptune's famous nurse with a wagging finger.

"h-huh?"

"Mister Carriage is offering us warm shelter from the storm, as well as, warm food and tea. It'd be rude to decline"

The gang couldn't be sure, but they thought they heard the voice sigh in disappointment and annoyance.

"Plus, this carriage seems to be sent by your oracle, it has to be another ally that was sent in the name of justice" Nisa couldn't really form a pose because she was too busy hugging her body to prevent the shivers from shaking her.

"the supernatural forces also gave me a warning that a severe torrential winter blizzard of powdered mist, cold crystals, and fragmented snow particles will come from the arctic winds of the north and ravage this nation" said the voice with a rather...less-chuuni and more impatient tone.

"Guess, we have no choice, but let's keep our guard up, okay?" Said IF, while everyone else just agreed with a nod, before stepping inside the carriage's open door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Personally, almost all of them haven't really been inside a carriage before...but I think it's pretty safe to assume that the inside of a carriage isn't supposed to look like this. Why do I say that? Because the place they entered is easily over 15 times bigger than the carriage that was being pulled by steeds in front of them.

At any rate, comically and somewhat impossible dimensions of the carriage aside, the inside of the carriage looked like a cross between a magic shop, an antique shop, and a library. The whole area was practically overflowing with various doodads and seemingly normal-looking artifacts; from antique looking urns to a green orb that was shaped like a dragon. On the sides were shelves filled with numerous books, pieces of paper and scrolls; some looked brand new, while others looked ancient. There was even a countertop that had various artifacts as well.

In other words, they had no idea where to even _start_ looking for their gracious and generous host.

"Not really what I was expecting..." Though IF out loud.

"Maybe our host is using some new illusion magic that allows him to make the inside of his carriage bigger than the outside" Nepgear said with an awkward laugh, while looking around in awe. She wasn't really the magic type, but she does find this place really interesting even if there wasn't a single machine in sight.

"Let's try our best to look for the owner, maybe he can help us out" suggested Compa before looking every which was for any sort of human life, but there were only mystic artifacts and books as far as her eye could see.

"Remember to keep your guard up as well" Said Nisa while taking a defensive pose. "We can't be certain whether or not our benefactor is an ally of justice"

On that note, Nisa turned sharply to demonstrate her being alert and in the process, tipped over a large black urn with multiple carvings over. Everyone's eyes widened before the sight, expecting an impact of sorts followed by glass shattering sounds.

"This urn was once made by a sorcerer of ancient times for a certain foolish teenage youth." Came the same chuuni-laced tone from before, which prompted everyone to open their eyes.

Sure enough, a purple trench coat wearing, cross-dressing, headphone wearing and chuuni-syndromed middle-schooler was holding the urn upright and preventing it from falling. Calavera was also wearing her headphones on and her floating skulls were glowing continously instead of glowing and fading from time to time.

"The teenager used this very urn to imprison his girlfriend's mother for ten years, so that he may runaway with her daughter. Legend has it that if you opened this urn, the same thing will happen to you" No, the voice was not coming from Calavera because she kept staring at her visitors with her purple eyes, her voice was coming from her glowing candy skulls. That's a thing apparently.

Now the supposed legend of this seemingly normal-looking urn sounded more like the plot of an RPG horror game and that the story was most likely one of the girl's delusions, the gang still chose to take the person's word for it. Real or not, they didn't want to risk getting imprisoned for ten years.

"So you must be our host then?" Asked IF. Calavera only frowned somewhat, but eventually nodded.

"Thank you for having us, mister..." Nepgear said in her usual cheerful tone, which only prompted a sigh from the middle-schooler.

Nisa's eyes widened in realization as the truth behind the person's gender finally dawned on her. Why was she the only one who realized this? Because she was a fellow flatty that's why. Now, Nisa looked pissed off for a second, before cooling down in the next moment.

"The heroines of justice thank you for your hospitality Miss..." Said Nisa with a bright smile, which was somewhat mirrored by the little girl, albeit smaller and more relieved.

"Calavera. Tell me, heroine. How did you manage to deduce my gender, without my telling you?" Asked Calavera with a confused, yet appreciative tone.

"I have my share of experience" was all the heroine said, albeit looking crestfallen.

"I see..." Calavera only nodded in understanding and sympathy.

Nepgear, Compa, and IF also apologized, but Calavera only brushed "such a trivial and common matter" off like it was nothing. She didn't really take such a common mistake, personally, because it _is_ kind of her fault. What with her cross-dressing and whatnot.

Calavera then started leading them further into the carriage(?) while casually explaining some of the books and artifacts that were scattered on the tables with her chuuni-grandeur-tone of voice. Weirdly enough, she sounded very convincing with the tone of voice, instead of sounding crazy and delusions, like how regular chuunis usually sound.

"That is the Moon Shard, a meteorite which is said to be fragment that fell from the moon itself" Calavera pointed to a gray-blue meteorite of sorts with slightly uneven and jagged edges, which was placed inside a glass display. "It is said that it grants the wielder 120 attack speed and if you eat it you will gain the same buff permanently"

Calavera saw Compa looking at a soft-bound book with a purple leather cover.

"That is the 1st edition of my Rubick, which is a personal collection of spells that I managed to scribe into a piece of paper for repeated use in the future. My memory is quite fickle when it comes to magic spells, so I write them down in those set of books" explained Calavera with a small smile.

She saw Nisa looking at a frosted dagger in a glass chamber, which had a cerulean snake eye on the hilt. You know, the type of eye that's only a narrowed vertical slant? The one that usually signals that 'shit just got real'.

"That is the eye of Skadi" explained Calavera. "it is said that with each strike, its wielder's opponent will have their movements become slower and sloppier as their body is slowly frosted by the blade's mystical enchantment."

She saw IF looking at a crossbow? Pickaxe? Well whatever it was it was shaped like an anchor and had a ruby in the center of the curved end. It was also colored gold.

"That is the Daedalus, a mystical weapon that I discovered in the ruins of the Loweean labyrinth. It is said to grant its wielders with an immense increase in perception; enabling the wielder to constantly make fatal and precise attacks"

In other words, it gives you a boost in critical strike chance and damage.

Anyhoo, we can't go on and on about the mystical artifacts in Calavera's carriage(?)...er...base of operations(?)...antique shop(?). Well, the first name sounded catchier so let's go with that.

Calavera eventually led them to a...very fancy looking living room; complete with velvet chairs, a fire place and a velvet carpet. As promised there was a tray of cookies, a pot of tea, and several cups on a coffee table.

They took a seat on the fancy chairs, while Calavera poured them all some green tea, which they were thankful for. It was nice to get out of the biting cold. At this point, Calavera took off her headphones and the candy skulls stopped glowing continously. What's with those headphones anyway? If you ask me it seems rather out of place and what's the connection with Cala...ohhh...nevermind.

"So, am I correct in assuming that you are headed to the Lowee capital?" Asked the chuuni-syndromed magician.

"Yes, that's correct, we were planning to ask the help of their mascot character, but we don't know where it is so were going to head over to the basilicom to ask" Nepgear explained their agenda to which Calavera only nodded, while the others added their own piece to the story.

"I see, so the mage of the machines is currently conducting operations in the land of black regality. He could be a while, considering the fact that the supernatural and mystic forces warned me that ASIC is currently applying new tricks to deceive and threaten people" Calavera said thoughtfully, while hanging her Fantoccini on a nearby rack and resting her staff against the back of her chair.

While the silence seemed to be filled with throughtfulness and contemplation, Compa noticed something that she deemed to be urgent enough to break the it.

"Hey Calavera, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Asked the kind nurse, while pointedly looking at the school uniform that the girl was wearing, which made Calavera blink at her in confusion once. Twice.

Calavera averted her gaze with a slight blush on her face.

"Well...technically yes, since I am an 8th grade student in Planeptune Junior High Academy" confessed Calavera with closed eyes in embarassment, which turned into a sigh. "However, I have no interest nor do I see any point in continuuing to attend my classes, if all our lecturers are going to instruct us is to worship a deity whose name I do not wish to escape my lips." Said Calavera with finality.

That sure was a mouthful, I hope I didn't write any grammatical errors by mistake.

Anyhoo, the gang seemed to share their sympathies with the chuuni, well they are kind and noble heroines, right? So, this should be expected ㈴1.

"So ASIC is even trying to corrupt students, huh?" IF said with a bit of annoyance.

"It appears so. they must be trying to rush their plans before they can derail too quickly" agreed Nepgear.

"That's so evil of them, forcing children to worship a bad goddess" said a saddened Compa.

"Corrupting the minds of young heros and heroines...how low" said the heroine of justice while clenching her fist in frustration.

"There is no need to worry, however." Calavera said with a slight giggle. "For the students have chosen to drown out our instructors' lectures in favor of partaking in a particular social networking site and game that was established by a close personal friend of mine" Said Calavera with a smile gracing her lips, which made everyone sigh in some relief.

"Guess all we really needed to win over the citizens was a good game to get them back on our side" said IF with a close-eyed smile.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's keeping him in Lastation for so long" wondered Compa outloud.

"That is simply because ASIC refuses to fall for the same trick twice and has been applying a different approach to gather faith for their deity. Amadeus is thinking up of a new method of approach for countering ASIC's ploy in the land of black regality." Explained Calavera as she walked to a nearby table to grab one of her rubicks; a leather soft-bound book which held a collection of spells that she managed to get. She flipped through the pages until she stopped on one page in particular and proceeded to read it over and over again. "Ah, now I remember" she mumbled quietly, before closing the bool and placing it on her coffee table.

Wonder what that was all about?

She held up her teaspoon near the glowing mass up of energy of her staff before proceeding to stir her cup of tea.

"What are you doing?" Asked a curious IF.

"Using one of the spells that I collected, in order to inform you of our mechanical mages' current situation and whereabouts." Was what she said before her tea began glowing purple. "it's almost done, I can feel it" she took a sniff before nodding in approval and blowing the steam coming from her tea cup into the open air.

The steam took on a golden tint and eventually formed a small...projection with a scene playing before it; a scene of Amadeus enjoying a plate of cookies, while Kei was asking him questions. For those yet unconvinced, Calavera actually possesses mystical powers.

"It feels nice to use this spell again"

Don't know what she means by that at all. They turned their attention to the current show unfolding before them.

 **...**

"I must ask you something" Kei said in a strangely puzzled tone. She looked like she had been thinking about something really hard.

"hmm? What is it?" Asked the mad inventor who was happily munching on a plate of cookies, which was given to him by one of the basilicom's staff.

"How did you manage such an event in just one night?" Asked Kei with raised eyebrow. "your little stunt last night has been the talk of the citizens both in Chirper, Raptor, and Neptube. Granted, ASIC members are trying to subdue the riots and rebellions, but the neighborhood you managed to free seem to have rid themselves of anything pertaining to ASIC, as well as, are seemingly devoting themselves to you.

"Correction, to Lastation." Said Amadeus with a kind smile.

"Why is that?" Was what Kei wanted to know. Amadeus looked at her with a slightly blank expression, visibly contemplating something.

"Are you aware of the basic tactics used in the game London Syndicate 1867?" Was what Amadeus asked. Kei was confused as to where he was going with this conversation, but the oracle nodded. "Are you aware of the game's mechanics?" Another nod.

"The game was set in a city which was separated in districts with each district having several neighborhoods, which were being controlled by individual gang leaders that were a part of the same syndicate that controlled the district" answered Kei in a rather confused tone.

"Correct, and in that game your main objective is to extend your territory and control over the district by going after the neighborhoods first. In order to win over the neighborhood, you simply need to eliminate the gang leader's activity and replace it with your own" Said Amadeus with a serious tone and a small smile. "once you win over the neighborhood, you get access to any resources and utilities that neighborhood may have, as well as, supporters for you. Does any of that sound familiar?" Asked Amadeus with a grin on his face.

"So, you're whole strategy for eliminating ASIC here in Lastation is based on a _game_ that we released three years ago?" Kei deadpanned.

"Yes."

"..."

You know, this sounds a lot more ridiculous than it sounds. As an analogy, imagine going against a country at war and using strategies that you got from war games.

"It's not as ridiculous as it sounds" was all Amadeus said. He's right, because it's even more ridiculous than it sounds, not to mention ironic.

"because you are experiencing a similar situation here. Taking things one neighborhood at a time will extend our territory and influence throughout Lastation and eventually trump ASIC."

"I understand that and I can't really argue with the results" said Kei with a small amused smile on her face. "However, you still haven't answered my original question. _How_ did you accomplish that stunt last night?"

...

"What stunt last night?" IF asked with curiosity, which was mirrored by the rest of the gang, which only prompted Calavera to raise her teaspoon again to the glowing mass of energy and stir her tea until it started glowing purple. She blew the steam away and opened another...projection right next to the one they already had.

This little projection was showing Amadeus' little _stunt_ last night in one of the neighborhoods in ASIC's territory. Needless to say, it was definitely a jawdropper that's for sure.

"Well that was..." IF couldn't really form any words.

"Was all that really needed?" Asked Compa with scratch of her head and close-eyed smile.

"Why of course" was Calavera's respond to that, albeit looking slightly defensive and taken aback. "He was clearly aiming to make an event that will raise the citizen's points significantly with the least amount of effort, as well as, provide a distraction for the citizens"

"That really did look amazing, but I wonder how her managed to do all of that" Nepgear wondered aloud, which prompted Calavera to bring up a third smoke projection. This one was showing Amadeus after he just knocked out the guard in the ASIC factory dungeon.

Coupled with the "real" Amadeus' explanation, it was like watching a gameplay walkthrough of a stealth game franchise or something.

"Did any of you hear that?" Asked Calavera while looking left and right in confusion.

"Hear what?" Asked the rest of them while looking at that chuuni magician in confusion.

"Nothing, perhaps it was just the supernatural spirits trying to come into contact with me" wondered Calavera outloud, while using her candy skulls to fetch a fresh plate of cookies and crepes. "I must scout the etherium to confirm if that is indeed the case, please do not disrupt me and pay your attention to the events that are being projected through my spell"

On that note, Calavera placed her headphones over her ears again with eyes closed in deep concentration...er...is actual contact with the fourth wall really possible? Well, I suppose it is, afterall some unfortunate narrator even got punched by a certain tsundere...so, i guess, it's...

Okay were going off topic...

Anyway, the gang did as they were told and paid their attention to the third projection, which was nicely complemented by the fact Amadeus was also explaining what he did to Kei.

...

Amadeus had just finished knocking out the guard and had decided to take out his laptop from his suitcase. It should be noted that Amadeus's narrations will be indicated by italicized text while text with quotation marks are actual lines being said in the flashback.

 _Once I knocked out the guard, I hacked into their video feed to determine where the other guards were. Now if I still had my system of bugs, I would be able to hack into the factory dungeon's server with no problem, but since they removed all of them, the best I could do was to hack into their video feed, avoid the camera's line of sight and attack from blindspots. Eventually, I ended up with a somewhat accurate idea of where the other guards were, but I had to keep double checking to avoid running into anyone._

Amadeus was then seen carefully creeping through the halls of the factory dungeon, which were seemingly empty at first glance, but Amadeus knew that there were at least two guards on this particular floor. His goal was to knock them out without getting seen by either another guard or the surveillance crew.

He creeped closer and closer to the corner of the hallway. According to his trusty laptop, the heretic should be about a meter from the same corner. He made a subtle noise, which seemed to catch the attention of the specific heretic. The heretic rounded the corner.

 **(Ga-prick)**

Only to get a tranqulizer dart to his neck the very next second, before the heretic could fall back into the camera's line of sight in the hallway, Amadeus grabbed the heretic and pulled him foward, while lying him down softly. He set up a portal carpet on the floor and placed the heretic on the portal. You know, if it weren't for the fact that he needed to be quiet, he'd probably just slam the heretic on the floor...just saying.

Let's just skip all his stealth take-downs, okay? Because were rapidly approaching the 5500 word mark and how he did what he did isn't really of plot relevance, just combine normal RPG neptunia dungeon exploring with stealthy assassin-like takedowns and you'll be able to imagine what he did just fine, so I'll just show you the more important events that happened that night. One thing's for sure though, he used the video feed as a guide to whether he'll be seen taking down the guards or not.

 _I used a wide variety of tools from my arsenal, from throwing knives glazed with tranquilizers and my own cane sword, but there were more than a few close calls though._

Amadeus was seen slowly letting the unconscious guard drop down on the portal carpet when...

"Hey!"

A guard suddenly rounded the corner with an alert and hostile tone. Quickly, garbbing his cane sword, Amadeus started thwacking the guard repeatedly, without unsheathing the blade of course, since nobody really wants to see any blood and because Amadeus is only trying to arrest them.

 **(Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack) (Ga-Thwack)**

"ow- will you **(Ga-Thwack),** cut that **(Ga-Thwack)** ow, sto- **(Ga-Thwack)"** unfortunately for Amadeus, his attacks did little damage to the heretic and only caused slight and quick sharp pains, not lethal blows that would incapacitate anyone, granted he was very strategic with his strikes and looked like an expert (aiming for the hands, knees and abdomen) but his physical strength didn't really amount to powerful force. I _did_ say that he was an INT type, didn't I?

Amadeus sighed. Fed up, he activated the smartwatch on his hand, it opened up or rather splayed in it's inner workings and parts. He grabbed the opened parts and seemingly draped it over his hand with on swift action in that same manner that one would put on a hood.

Well, now his hand had a more robotic exoskeleton of sorts, which should give him a bit more strength, but the ASIC heretic had pulled a hand gun and aimed it at his the boy's head. He managed to successfully stop it with his robot hand, but before he could divert it from his face.

 **(Ga-Bang) (Ga-Deflect)**

"..."

The heretic shot the gun and the bullet bounced off of his sunglasses like a ball on a concrete sidewalk, much to the confusion of the heretic.

 **(Ga-thwack)**

...One significantly more powerful swinging of a sword cane later...the heretic was on the ground and slowly disappearing on the other side of the portal carpet...

"haaah...haaah...haaah" did I mention that Amadeus isn't really all that physically fit?...at all? It's really a surprise that he even got this far without even keeling over...but then again, this _was_ the only fight where he _had_ to actually exert physical effort...so...

"h-hey, I'll have you know...(pant)...that it isn't easy lugging all these guards around into these portals and I haven't had a proper dinner" wow, so even a flashback Amadeus breaks the fourth wall. Realizing that he was talking to no one, Amadeus shook his head in confusion as he leaned his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 _Once I took care of the guards, albeit with a lot of consumed time, I then started searching for any means to disable their communication, which was made significantly harder by the fact that they changed the layout of the dungeon and that I no longer have access to their servers to get a general idea of where the communication lines were, as well as, a copy of the dungeon's floor planning. So I did the only option I could think of, which was to explore the factory dungeon carefully and search the most likely places that would house such sensitive wiring._

Amadeus can now be seen creeping all over the factory and checking the video feed from the surveillance cameras to get a general clue as to where the communication lines were. Eventually after some careful searching, Amadeus did find several black wires hidden in a corner of the factory dungeon. Sticking to the shadows, he approached the black wires and used his laptop to determine whether or not cutting them would trigger an alarm.

 _When I DID find it, however, it was rigged so that if anyone cut it or tampered with it, an alarm will be raised. So I had to disable the mechanism first, which was surprisingly sensitive might I add. There was no room for error, no matter how small it may be._

"Typical" muttered Amadeus before he checked the nearest device that could most likely be the alarm. He spotted a black bell further up the wall and a mechanism right below it.

"Gotta hand it to them, they're really pulling out all the stops" said Amadeus with a nod of grudging approval. "it's not going to be easy to disable this thing, but it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter" he said with a shrug before picking out a few tools from his suitcase. He then started tinkering with the alarm mechanism with precise and calculated movements.

"It's kind of necessary since this mechanism is very sensitive; one wrong move by a millimeter can raise the alarm in a second. Not that there are any guards left, but I'm sure that the other ASIC heretics in the other factory dungeons will..." Amadeus trailed off as he realized that he was talking to no one in particular.

He managed to disable the mechanism without triggering it. Afterwards, he proceeded to cut the communication lines without much trouble.

 _When I finally disabled the alarm and cut their communication lines, I was about to make my way to the control room to finish the deed, when all of a sudden...one of ASIC's guard dogs decided to pass by that specific place._

True to the real Amadeus' words, a fenrir wolf could be seen in the video feed, sniffing and roaming around the dungeon, specifically near the hallway that he was in. Realizing that he didn't have prayer against this monster, he took out a portal carpet and proceeded to reprogram it so that he would end up in one of the other portal carpets that he set up earlier.

The main problem was that the fenrir was starting sniff about its surroundings; it was starting to check if there were any intruders and Amadeus was still in the midst of reprogramming the portals.

The fenrir was just about to turn it's head towards his direction when he had managed to disappear onti the glowing hole on the floor; ending up in the same place that he had begun. He breathed out a sigh of relief before deactivating the portal he just used. If the fenrir managed to disappear into the glowing hole, then he would be in big trouble.

"That was a little too close for comfort"

 _After I managed to escape the fenrir, the only thing left for me to do was to disable the control room, so that the broadcast wouldn't go on._

Amadeus was seen sitting by the side of a closed door, which had somesort of purple gas coming out of it, as well as, the sound of panicking courtesy of the ASIC heretics. He simply threw a cannister of sleeping gas inside the control room and locked the door from the outside. Did I mention that he was munching on a McDomalts cheese burger, while doing something on his laptop?

 _While all of that was happenning, I started plotting out and programming when and where my probes will fly to for the whole presentation, I simply had to put on a show with gestures and grandeur. Granted, I failed to anticipate the fact that they would have an automatic disable function for the control room, which is why I had to look for a more complex way of deactivating the broadcast._

That's when Amadeus was seen cutting out a piece of the wall with his laser scapel.

...

"Well, that explains the precision of the probes that you seemingly commanded through gestures, but what about the blackhole?" Asked Kei with a raised eyebrow.

"It was just a projection, which makes use of several film screens" explained Amadeus.

"and the fact that the whole ASIC factory dungeon collapsed in on itself?"

"Explosive devices planted in strategic locations of the dungeon."

"I see..." Was what Kei said with a nod of approval. "I'd never imagine that using one of our game's mechanics as a basis for a strategy would be this efficient"

"well...I did have to modify the approach a teensy bit..." Confessed Amadeus with a sheepish expression. "If you want some further enlightenment, you can take a look at my book of tactics"

Amadeus then took out a soft bound book with a brown paper cover entitled "Routes, Flags and Events" out of his bottomless suitcase. When Kei flipped through it, she was indeed greeted by several tactics and strategies that were really just game mechanics modified to suit real situations/events. It even included tactics for specific encounters. Like what you should do when you encounter a sadomasochist.

"...This is...quite impressive"

"While were on the topic of my books, I'd like to ask for your aid in constructing a few inventions of mine that could potentially benefit us in the long run" Said Amadeus before taking out two more soft bound books, which were entitled "Conceptual Designs" and "Prototype Designs", as well as, several rolled up brown parchments, which could only be blueprints.

...

That's when the projections faded from existence, much to the confusion of Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Nisa. Coincidentally, Calavera had awoken from her trance and looked at the absence of her projections without the least bit of shock.

"I apologize, the organization has tampered with my short term memory, making it so that I can only use a collected spell from my Rubick for a fixed amount of time, before it automatically fades away from my mind, which is why I must write down a newly learned spell within the fixed timeframe" Calavera explained in her Chuuni tone.

Translation: She's a tad forgetful when it comes to magic spells, which is why she can only use a collected spell from her Rubick for 5 minutes.

They were brought out of their musings when they heard the cry of a small girl from outside the carriage.

 **...**

 **...**

 **You know, I feel that my brain has a really slow download speed because it took me** _ **this**_ **long to realize that Compa and IF actually represent Compile Heart and Idea Factory XD seriously, how did I miss that for such a long time?**

 **At any rate, what did you think of this chapter, everyone? Please tell me what you think in a review and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to send a PM or if you prefer leave a review.**

 **Next time we'll shed a bit more light on Calavera's abilities as well as give her a bit more screen time as we temporarily change the perspective to Nepgear and her friends in Lowee. We also might get a glimpse on Raptor's progress and activities in Planeptune.**

 **Don't fret though, because Lastation is still gonna go through some serious events and maybe even a few arcs**

 **See you in the next update.**


	10. Chuunibyou and Children

**Chapter 10: Chuunibyou and Children**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~Lastation Basilicom Garage and Repair shop~**

"What are you doing, Amadeus?"

"hm?"

A certain white-haired mechanic/tactician poked his head out from underneath...some sort of machine I presume...oh, that's probably the machine that Kei needed the hematite and the treasure gem for. At any rate, he was using a skateboard to allow ease of sliding in and out of his current position, as well as, the endless suitcase of tools near his hand. Once he saw the oracle, he gave the questionably female Kei a kind smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Kei?"

"...I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh, this?" Amadeus pointed to the machine that was above him. "Well, I saw a girl working on this a few minutes ago and I couldn't help but ask her about the machine a bit. Once she told me about it..." Amadeus managed to look somewhat sheepish as he continued with a smile. "I had a few...suggestions...and she seems to approve, so she went out to get some parts, while I adjust the specs"

"I see..." Kei wasn't really fazed by this development. If anything, she had been expecting this to happen. "Given your expertise, I trust that whatever changes you're making are for the best, but I'm curious as to where you getting the parts needed for such an improvement" said Kei while taking a look at the blueprint and notes for improvements that he was planning to apply. She gotta admit that these improvements would need a lot more components and parts. "Given the fact that you don't really have access to the Lastation funds, I'm curious as to how you're planning to acquire them"

"While that is true, I managed to save a few credits by dismantling and tinkering some of the faulty machines that you planned on throwing away" Said Amadeus with eyes closed in pride. "I also took the liberty of buying the needed components and parts with my own money"

"...hmm...that sounds quite inconvinient; buying parts to improve a machine to help a rivaling nation" Said Kei in wonder.

"I didn't really need to spend all that much, you'd be surprised just how much perfectly functioning parts you can find in faulty machines and even moreso on how much money you can save on buying parts" was what Amadeus had to say to that. "And again, our nations may be rivals of sorts, but in times like these we've got stick together and fight ASIC as a team and save the goddesses"

"So it would seem" Kei said with a nod. "You seem to be quite fond of the goddesses of not only your nation, but other nations as well" Kei speculated.

"That's right, I may be a natural-born Planeptunian and a supporter of the Purple Sisters, but I respect all the goddesses and maidens, in general" was all Amadeus said before sliding back underneath the machine. A cranking sound could be heard under the machine and Kei was just about to leave when a thought occured to her.

"By support, you couldn't mean buying fanservice merchendise, would you?" Kei ventured a guess with a raised eyebrow.

The question caught Amadeus off guard to say the least because his arm suddenly cranked the mechanism underneath too suddenly and too much, causing smoke to blast out underneath; most likely covering Amadeus' face with soot. Kei was just thinking out loud, she didn't expect that Amadeus would react in such a way.

"o-of course not, even if L-lady Purple Heart is quite the e-eyecandy and u-undeniably beautiful in more ways than one and can be considered as the ideal goddess, I pay the utmost r-respect to my nation's CPU and w-will n-not p-partake in s-such l-lewd acts. I-I prefer t-to s-show m-my support through m-much more reserved methods, such as c-creating m-machines that s-stand out every year at the Gamindustri expo a-and b-by believing in h-her and her sister." came Amadeus response from underneath, while his hand blindly grabbed for something that he could use to wipe his face with.

Kei silently placed her handkerchief in his hand, before quietly pondering his reaction, albeit with a close-eyed grin on her face. She found it amusing that the usually composed and calm machinist/tactician would break down in a nervous fit, when someone mentioned a certain topic and she especially took note of the rather admiring perspective he used to describe Neptune.

One thing concerned her though...

"Ideal goddess? No offense, but as far as I am aware, Lady Neptune is known for her lazy habits and her infamous all-play policy, which results in her nation's shares being at an all time low and poor progress in regards to her workload." Kei's neutral tone, made it so that she was merely stating facts and not trying to diss Amadeus' Goddess. "How exactly would that make her the ideal goddess?" Kei was completely and utterly skeptical, not that it showed in her tone.

What she got in response was a soft and amused chuckling coming from underneath the machine.

"You don't realize what Lady Purple Heart is doing."

"..."

What?

"Her strategy is simple, she's keeping the expectation of her citizen's low so that she'll have a very unlikely chance of making them unsatisfied" Amadeus sounded...very proud and gleaming as he relayed this; sounding almost passionate. "For example, due to your goddess' constant improvements of her nation, the citizen's will come to expect more and more from her with the passage of time; she'll need to work even harder to satisfy their expectations and when she fails to do so, it is quite easy for her to lose shares. The same goes for the other goddesses"

"As opposed to Lady Purple Heart, she simply stands by; lowering her citizen's expectations of her, so when she decides to suddenly make improvements she is easily surpassing the expectations of her citizens, thus gathering a great amount of Shares with the least amount of effort." He nodded to himself proudly when he finished his lecture. "Not only but she's also the only goddess that can switch between Kawaii, Moe Loli and voluptuous bodacious busty and bouncy"

...how can he say that with a straight face and a proud smirk without even blushing?...also isn't Plut-...right she isn't introduced yet.

"..." Kei didn't really have anything to say at this moment.

"...but that's just a minor detail, when compared to how she acts, not as a goddess, but as a person. She makes time for her friends and family; prioritizing them before her work, while people might say that she's a very simple and an easy-to-read girl, it's obvious that there's something deeper about her. Her desires don't lie simply in wanting to eat pudding and play games all day long." Amadeus was just monologuing at this point; staring in the distance in no particular direction, completely forgetting the fact that Kei was bearing witness to this. "She's considerate, she wants to see other people happy. She doesn't skip out on work because she's lazy, she skips out on it because she wants to make her loved ones happy. A shining example of a true goddess" his eyes even curved up in a smile.

Kei looked on with a raised eyebrow, unsure of how to snap Amadeus out of his daydream. She just decided to clear her throat, which seemed to startle the white-haired boy. Amadeus only blinked at her as if he just noticed her presence.

"I see that you have quite a fondness for Lady Neptune" Kei speculated.

"A-as much as a reserved and non-perverted follower can be of her goddess" Clarified Amadeus in a panic, though Kei's statement didn't really had a suggestive undertone to it because she wasn't the teasing type.

...

 **~The Outskirts of Lowee, Inside Calavera's Carriage~**

Back to when they heard the cry of a little girl, Calavera immediately took out her Rubick and began reading up on another spell to cast. Once she was finished she lifted the teaspoon in her hands to the mass of glowing energy on her staff and proceeded to stir her tea.

Not more than a few seconds later, a purple line appeared in thin air; leading outside the carriage and proceeding to travel outside the snowy landscape.

"Stay here. We shall come to the aid of whomever made that cry of distress" Calavera said before grabbing her staff and fantoccini and heading outside the carriage.

Once outside she traced the purple line that will lead them to the cry of distress, only to discover that it lead to the capital city of Lowee. Immedately, the chuuni witch doctor hoped on top of the carriage, grabbed the horses' reins and flicked them; propelling the carriage forward with a sudden accelaration, which is logical since the trail that will lead them to the distressed girl would disappear in less than 5 minutes.

Nepgear and her friends felt only a slight jostle from the sudden movement, which would've probably tipped them over due to their own inertia, but luckily they managed to gain a firm footing on the carriage by holding on to some of the more stable pieces inside.

"W-what the goodness?!"

"Eeep?!"

"Whoa, what in the-"

Needless to say that they were more than a little caught off guard by the sudden accelaration and even moreso by the fact that the mystic artifacts seem to be staying in place, albeit shaking slightly every now and then. Truly the power of the mad candy skull reaper isn't something to be trifled with.

Come to think of it...maybe now would be a good time to give an intro for this new addition...or maybe we should leave her to do that by herself...you know what, I'm just gonna introduce her to you all so that you won't get confused as to why she's here, what she's capable of, and what she does during her spare time.

Sounding like a Chuuni is just the tip of the iceberg for the mad candy skull reaper known as Calavera. Other than being a student in Planeptune's junior high school, she's also an archivist and explorer of sorts for the arcane arts. That being said, she often travels from nation to nation searching for and exploring ancient ruins for mystic treasures of ancient times, so she skips her classes more often than not, but don't be fooled because this chuuni magician is quite knowledgable and wise because of her ability to come in contact with the supernatural spirits and forces, her ancient tomes and scrolls that she gathered during her adventures, as well as, the collection of spells she has in her Rubick. She's got a whole carriage full of magical doodads and whatchamacallits, so if you need a magical helping hand, Calavera's Carriage is the place you want to find yourself in.

"There's that strange presence again" Calavera said in wonder, while still following the trail in front of her. "How peculiar, I must consult the supernatural forces, as well as, my collection of archives again regarding this, after I answer to that distressed call. Hi-yah!"

Calavera flicked the reigns again to prompt the horses to go faster, which they immediately complied with.

...if you ever played the game, watched a playthrough or read the plot of the mainline or spinoff game, then you'd know that the distressed call was from...

"Stay still you, little brat!"

"No, let me go!"

...The older CPU candidate of Lowee (in case you don't know), White Sister, Rom who was being held hostage by none other than ASIC's only named member, save for the CFWs and Pirachu, Underling!

"The name's Linda!"

...okay, like I said Underling...

"I said my name is Lind- what the- Stay still you freaking brat!"

"Let go of me!"

"Why won't you just stay still dammit?!" Yelled Underling as she struggled to maintain a hold on the young candidate...and also...isn't this a logical response..for someone who's being held hostage...? Because I think it is.

"You there!"

Underling raised her head towards the voice with and annoyed expression on her face, only to turn into panic, once she saw the carriage heading towards them...but that panic quickly turned into disdain and annoyance, once she saw who was in said carriage.

"Release your hostage, evildoer!"

Yup, Underling doesn't really have the biggest appreciation for the justice seeking bluenette in the jumpsuit if the second game was anything to go by.

"Oh crap, it's the justice freak again and probably those other girls are with them to, I gotta get out of here" Yes, you should, Underling, which is why she immediately ran away as fast as her underling legs could take her.

"Stop calling me that!"

Meanwhile, seeing the villain make a run for it, Calavera only flicked the reins of her horse, prompting them to go even faster, than they already were. Now, that they were in sight Calavera need no use for the trail spell anymore. She silently ordered one of her candy skulls to fetch her an artifact, which prompted said candy skull to fly inside the carriage.

Only to come back with a...platinum fishing rod?

The candy skulls then took hold of the reins as Calavera stood up while holding the...

"Be bound and be reeled by the unbreakable tenacity of the Fishing Rod of Atos, which was used by the ancients to drag out the slithereen serpents that haunted the seas"

...alrighty then...as I was saying, Calavera took on a typical fisherman's pose as he flung the rod's hook forward and towards running Underling...and her hostage...shouldn't she just aim for the hostage? I mean that was the whole point of this whole chase wasn't it?

Unfortunately, Underling proved to be quite the slippery adversary as she swiftly avoided the hook's line that was headed towards her...well, that's sort of the only thing she's good at; running away from anything.

After a few more futile attempts at catching said villain(?) like one would do so with a fish, Calavera finally sat down to take the reins once more and continue the chase, but first she opened her Rubick and copied something from it on a piece of paper. She handed said piece of paper to her candy skulls, which proceeded to fly into the carriage to gather whatever it was that Calavera wanted them to get.

Mind you that the carriage is still moving with an alarming velocity through this dungeon near the Lowee Capital City...okay then. Suddenly the candy skulls returned, holding up several ingredients in jars and holding up what seemed to an ancient-looking blue armored robe with a small samurai hat.

"Nisa ta-"

Her call was interrupted when said Heroine of justice leaped from the carriage and proceeded to spriny towards the ASIC grunt. How energetic.

"Halt Evildoer!"

"Crap!"

Calavera just sweatdropped before turning towards the inside of the carriage again.

"IF take the reins and keep this carriage steady" ordered Calavera, before said Maker leapt up to where she was standing with a nod.

"Right, do what you have to do"

Calavera proceeded to climb on top of the main roof with the robe in front of her and the other candy skulls to her side. She took one ingredient from the skull that looked like a jar of sapphire crystals, took 5 and...fed said crystals to her fantocinni. The crystals dissolved and were sucked into the fantocinni's mouth. The same went for the other ingredients; a jar filled with blus lightning, a jar filled with blue star dust, a jar filled with blue leaves, a jar filled with blue marbles...

I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, she is not going to summon everyone's favorite sonic bluentte CPU nor the hedgehog said CPU represents...though that's not a bad idea...anyway back to the spell.

Once all the necessary ingredients were engulfed by the fantocinni, Calavera placed her staff near it. The glowing blue energy seemed to flow our of the puppet and proceeded to mix and mingle with the staff's own glowing mass of energy. In the end, the staff held a blue electric energy on top of it.

"Let your soul be reborn and let the lightning flow once again into the armor of the ancient one that has been banished from the land for many millenia, lend us your speed and your formidable electric prowess. Rise up for I summon thee, the _storm spirit_ , Rai TK!" Exclaimed Calavera, before she suddenly shook her head and rather...crazed and...convoluted look appeared on her face; looking slightly eccentric. "Hey Sparky! Sick'em boy!"

...okay...that took a 180, but it's safe to assume that this little...eccentrism is going to be a thing...

Calavera aimed and shot the lightning energy at the armored robe, which emitted a bright blue flash with a white hot intensity that seemed to be quite blinding. When the flash dissipated, the armored robe was now occupied and worn by a slightly pubescent-looking young boy with bright blue eyes, pale white skin, a blonde head of hair, and a wide jovial smile.

"Let the fun begin!" Exclaimed the jovial boy with a pubescent sounding voice, before turning into a ball of lightning and propelling himself in front of Underling

"Whoa what the-"

"Yah-Hah-hah!"

Who was caught in the face with several lightning zaps, which didn't necessarily hurt (much), but did faze and stop the villain in her tracks, as the barrage of zaps continued to pour down on her from the boy's hands.

"Ow would you quit it?!" Exclaimed Underling while trying to block the zaps with her arm and keeping a hand on her hostage.

 ***GA-ZAPPING AND ZOOMING NOISE***

"Over here!"

The zaps then started coming from behind said Underling. Yup, he definitely zoomed past her.

"What the-" she peaked and saw a blue-tinted remnant of the boy doing a selfie pose...wait what?

 ***GA-Lightning explosion***

...the blue remnant then exploded in her face and propelled her backwards by some distance, letting go of her hostage, in the process. Okay, so now that that scene's over and done with I this is the time when Ra-

"You stinking little brat!" Exclaimed Underling as she took out her pipe and attempted to swing at the blue-robed boy. Keyword: Attempted. Because it looks like Rai was a slippery one zipping and zapping back and forth and occasionally making remnant selfie poses explode in Underling's face.

"Over here now!"

 ***PIPE SWING***

"Now, I'm over here!"

 ***PIPE SWING***

"Zap!"

 ***PIPE SWING***

"what'd I miss?"

"Hold still, dammit!"

Yes, that battle(?) went on with Underling either getting zapped in the face with mini bolts or blasted by a selfie pose remnant as the boy zip-zapped back and forth. This boy was like the cliché jovial and jolly uncle in old sitcoms...

"YAH-HAH-HAH!"

...Save for the fact that he wasn't middle-aged, nor does he have a thinning head of hair...

Meanwhile, the carriage stopped in front of the battle scene where adorable little Rom was trying to wriggle out of her restraints.

Everyone got out of the carriage and proceeded to help out the little girl with concern etching on their faces...and a bit of eccentrism coming from Calavera, who still looked a bit...off his rocker...out of his senses.

"Waaaaaiiiiittt a second, I know who this cute little smiling muffin is..." Said Calavera with his 180 eccentric face and tone, as she looked over the girl in blue with eyes narrowed and lips pouted in consideration..."Oh, Skullies, fetch me a jar of healing cookies for little Rommy, will ya?" Exclaimed Calavera to the skulls behind him that floated inside.

BTW, he's not crazed and convoluted as in dangerous, but more on the comically-inclined and unpredictable.

"What's with her?" Asked IF to her friends in a whisper.

"It's a mystery, that's sure, but I'm liking her rekindled and excitable passion, it burns with fire of scorching justice!" Said the proud Nisa as she hooked an arm around Calavera's shoulders, who only put on a wide smile and did the same, while both laughed heartily.

Okay then...

The candy skulls returned with a jar of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies, but I suppose they would be able to heal Rom, if Calavera's words were to be believed.

"Here ya go, Rommy, eat'em up and gulp'em down so you grow up all big and strong and max out your HP bar" Said Calavera while patting the girl on her...hat. You know, she's starting to sound a lot like Neptune...except just a tad more crazed and off his rocker.

"T-Thank you..." Said Rom while munching on a cookie.

"It's no trouble at all little one" said Calavera switching back...or rather coming back from his rather crazily eccentric episode in stride, like it was all a part of who she was. "However, I must ask you, where is your sister?"

"Wait she's the CPU candida-"

"ROM!"

IF's sentence was then interrupted by loud yell coming from above and in the next instant an HDD white sister suddenly flew in and swooped down her sister, who was hugging the cookie jar, while munching a cookie on the other hand.

"Ram!" Exclaimed Rom before hugging her twin.

"Are you okay?...wait where did you get that cookie?" Asked the younger twin, looking slightly annoyed, probably because she wanted a cookie too.

"umm...mister gave it to me after they saved me" Rom then pointed to Calavera (who sighed while shaking her head) and the gang. Ram narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them for a few seconds, before something of importance occured to her.

"Wait a second, where's that underling that kidnapped you?"

That's when a ball of lightning suddenly passed them both and a boy appeared in between them.

"Looking good" said the boy while posing for a selfie picture and holding up a cellphone camera.

"Gah?! Who's this?" Exclaimed a surprised Ram, before looking at the direction he came from and saw Underling looking...exhausted than anything else...she didn't look fried nor electrocuted nor did she have any spasms.

"Wait she's the one who kidnapped Rom" exclaimed Ram as she then prepared a spell with her staff. "Ice Coffin!"

 ***GA-ICE SPAWNING, CRACKING, AND FREEZING***

With that attack, Underling was blasted off into the sky with a twinkle.

"So, you're saying that you saved Rom, Mister?" Asked Ram while crossing her arms in suspicion in front of her sister, who was still nibbling on a cookie, while holding one up to her sister. Ram grabbed the cookie and started eating it as well.

"Technically, I'm a girl and yes we did" said Calavera with a slight shake of her head and a sigh. "Another thing we must talk to you abou-"

"Wait! I know her!" Ram said while pointing at Nepgear accusingly with her staff. "She's the candidate for Planeptune! You're here to steal our shares!" She exclaimed before taking a bite of her cookie.

Rom gasped and was looking at them with wide eyes, not really believe that such a thing was possible...because...y'know they saved her and whatnot.

"Wh-what the goodness? You've got it all wrong were not here to-" Nepgear couldn't finish her sentence because Ram pointed her staff at her.

"SO MANY WIFEYS!"

 ***GA-SURPRISE CRASH LANDING***

But before she could engage Nepgear and the gang in a battle, a certain all-girl-harem seeker with red hair and gold dragon suddenly decided to drop in on them...from...actually where did she go all this time? Pretty sure that she was in Planeptune before, right? Oh, whatever, she's here now and she's straddling Ram like a cowboy on a horse's saddle.

"RED?!" Exclaimed the Planeptune patriots with the exception of Calavera who had her eyes closed in contemplation.

"I see, this girl must have been transported here, by the same supernatural force of nature that I have yet to come in contact with, how peculiar" said the chuunibyou magic seeker, with eye closed in contemplation.

"Now, then allow me to take your hand in wifey marriage" said Red while leaning down so that she was face to face with Ram who was completely confused, but that didn't stop her from squirming every which way in a panic.

Meanwhile, the summoned Storm Spirit only watched from a distance and kept snapping picture after picture of the cute...couple?

"Grrr, I'll show you!" Exclaimed as she raised her staff.

 ***GA-CHEESE SPELL***

"huh?" Ram looked at her staff with disbelief. "Why did my staff turn into cheese?" True enough she was now holding a...cheesier version of her staff.

"Well, duuuhh, because this scene is getting a bit too sweet, so we need a little cheese to gow with such a cheesy moment" and Calavera's brain has once again left the building as she proceeded to turn everything surrounding the couple(?) into...cheese.

"Wha? Let go of my sister..." Exclaimed Rom as she attempted to come to her sister's rescue.

"TWIN WIFEYS!"

...only to be glomped, while Red continued to straddle the younger candidate.

"Hey let go of us!"

"Eep!"

The currently sensible and logical ones could only sweatdrop at Red's molest fest.

"Get this-ugh-off me!" Exclaimed Ram as Red straddled her more firmly to prevent her from escaping.

"Nuh-uh, you can't have dessert before dinner, Rammy and Rommy!" Exclaimed the currently screw loose magic seeker.

"That doesn't even make any-gack!-sense!" Exclaimed the younger CPU candidate.

"Please help us..."

"Rom!"

"Sure it does silly, Rammy, you got a scratch our backs before we scratch yours" said the crazed magician simply.

"What are you even saying?!" Ram couldn't understand anything the magician was saying actually pretty much no one else in this scene knew what she meant.

"Simple, first you gotta promise to join our little band of protagonists on our quest to trump the story's main conflict device, ASIC and their cronies, by slowly forming a revolutionary army named Raptor, so that we may save the goddesses!" Exclaimed the chuuni magic seeker with pride and puffed out chest, sounding a lot like a certain mercenary with a red and black suit who can't shut up. Also, did she just summarize the story's plot up to this point?

"Well said, Calavera. Spread the truth of rising Justice and the fall of Evil across the land of white serenity with a mightly declaration!" Now those two are proudly posing while their scarf and trenchcoat flowed through the wind...heroically.

"alright fine, we'll help you out, you don't look like bad guys at least, just get this girl off us"

Calavera then seemed to recover her bearings as she raised her staff and said as she read from her Rubick "I call upon the flames of the fortiny!" Only to lose his bearings once again as she said. "Hey flames, Light!"

 ***GA-FIRE BEAM***

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!" Calavera scorched Red's bum causing her to jump a good three feet in the air, before running around in circles to stop the fire.

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL, RED!" Exclaimed the nurse-in-training to the rescue.

While that was going on Rom and Ram steadied themselves. Rom immediately bowed and thanked them, while Ram just looked away defiantly, at least until Calavera gave them both a jar of healing cookies each.

...


	11. Let the Ingredients hunt begin

**Chapter 11: Lets the ingredients hunt begin**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~Lowee's basilicom, shortly after last chapter~**

Once all the commontion died down, the group had retreated back to Lowee's basilicom because they talked to the oracle, along with, the CPU candidates. Mina looked grateful for their saving the twins and was more than happy to give them some tea. Rom and Ram were still eating the jar of healing cookies, despite their health already being fully restored, with the former eating with a close-eyed smile and the latter eying the group in front of them suspiciously. Yup, Rom was somewhat more mature than Ram in some ways, which is only more proof that she is the eldest out of the two of them.

At any rate, they were all seated in the living room on very regal and comfortable-looking couches with a coffee table in the middle, which held a platter of various cookies and a teapot.

"I'd like to thank you for saving Rom. Honestly, I had no idea how she managed to get herself kidnapped...and I dread to think what might've happen had you not showed up" spoke the oracle and genuinely grateful voice.

"Thank you..."

"I could've taken out that green-haired underling and save Rom" Ram's grumbled statement went unnoticed as the group simply smiled genuinely at the oracle.

"It was nothing, we would've helped out regardless" said Nepgear.

"Tis only natural for Gamindustri's shining heroine of justice to intercept evil and rescue innocent hostages from ASIC's underlings"

"Think nothing of it, oracle of white, in trying times such as these we must learn to band together and focus on a synonymous objective; to free the goddesses" said the magic seeker.

That seemed to catch the attention of the twins as they perked their ears up.

"Wait what do you know about Blanc and what do you mean save the goddesses? Are you planning something?" Ram asked in a continous barage of questions.

"Are you all gonna save...Blanc?"

"That is indeed our objective and the main reason why we came here to your basilicom, to ask for your aid in achieving such a goal." Said Calavera calmly.

"Also, I'd like your blessing to take these twin wifeys' hands in marriage!" Declared the bombastic wifey Harem seeker as she jumped to her feat and raised her hand in declaration.

Rom seemed more than a little mortified, Ram was trying to look brave while looking quite nervous herself, and Mina...well, she looked she just had three consecutive heart attacks and was about to faint out of shock.

 ***GA-THWACK***

"OW! Awawawawa..."

Red had just received a timely thwack upside the head from a certain magic seeker's staff and a certain brunette adventurer's fist as a tick mark pulsed on the latter's forehead.

"Please ignore what our red-haired lesbian companion had to say" said Calavera calmly.

"Yeah...she just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut" Said IF, while Compa patched up their red-haired companion.

"Awww, don't be jealous, iffy. For no matter how many wifeys I meet, you will always be my first!" She declared happily, already recovering from her little thwacking session. IF just sighed, yet couldn't help but smile somewhat.

Hmhmhmhm...I smell something sweet here...

"Again please ignore that..." Calavera said with a sigh.

"I-it's quite alright" said Mina, while recovering from her shock slightly. "Then what kind of aid were you hoping for? If it's to help free the goddesses, then I would be more than happy to help in whatever way I can"

"I see..." Calavera started before taking a sip from her tea. Once that was done, she looked at Mina in the eyes. "Are you familiar with Raptor?"

"I've heard stories about it. It's a game developed by Planeptune, which was recently released in Lastation, right?" Asked Mina with a raised eyebrow, obviously wondering where this conversation is headed.

"That's what it looks like to gamers and most civilians. While Raptor may seem like an MMORPG placed in the real world, it is actually a system for a revolutionary army that is slowly and subtly training citizens in terms of tactics and planning" said Calavera with serious eyes.

"Basically, it's like a game where ASIC is the enemy and you do quests that raises the nations shares and combats ASIC." Nepgear continued.

"People are even starting to form bigger parties and coordinating to fight off some of the more complex missions for EXP points and in-game credits" continued IF.

"I see, then this is the latest strategy that you've managed to come up with to combat ASIC in the nations. Am I correct in assuming that you want to release Raptor here in Lowee?" Mina inquired and the gang just nodded, before Mina smile and continued "I don't really see any reason to deny such an offer and such aid, so you have my permission and blessing to do so"

"Excellent, then we can launch Raptor today" said Nepgear.

"There's also one more thing" said IF.

"Yes?"

"We're also here to recruit the help of the mascot character, so that we can use its power to save the goddesses" Explained Compa.

"I see..." Mina's features seem to have saddened. "Unfortunately, I am unaware of the mascot's current whereabouts. I believe ASIC has taken it to a remote and desolate location so that no one would be able to use its power"

"that should not be a problem" they all looked at Calavera who waved to one of her candyskulls, which floated out of the basilicom. "I have once searched through the ruins of Lowee's ancient libraries and luckily I have found the recipe for a potion that should be able to boost the candidate's Mana pool sufficient enough to faintly feel the subtle and unique resonance of the mascot of white serenity"

"..."

Translation: She has a recipe for a potion that will lead them to the mascot character.

The candy skull came back with a rolled up parchment in its mouth which Calavera took before unrolling and reading from the rolled up scroll white the gang tried to sneak a peak.

"hmm..." Calavera hummed as she took in the words written on the parchment, which, by the way, was written in a language that only she could read. "It seems that we need three rare ingredients found in the land of white serenity in order to create the potion that we need." Said Calavera calmly.

"Which are?" Prompted IF.

"A Café Blanca white coffee bean grown that only grow and cultivate in extremely cold temperatures that plummet well below zero" said Calavera with Chuuni grandeur and gestures while waving her staff in the air needlessly.

"Oh. Then we better get a bunch of saint bernards with brandy hanging from their necks" said Compa cutely.

To those of you who don't know. A saint bernard is the shaggy old dog with a barrel of brandy hanging from its neck that you see in old cartoons when someone gets buried by an avalanche. You know the one I'm talking about.

"Next, the tears of a silver yeti located in the Himalayan moutain range on the far side of Lowee."

To those who don't know what a yeti is. It's the abominable snowman that old cartoons always talk about whenever some character goes to the snowy mountains.

"Lastly, a feather from the elusive Lowean Arctic Cryophoenix that only reveals itself once every year to provide a special snow fall that illuminates under the moon's light, illuminously" said Calavera as if she was retelling some old legend filled with folklore and fantasy.

"Excellent, now that we know what we need let's embark on our journey to seek justice" exclaimed Nisa victoriously.

"Have you ever heard of those things, Rom?" Asked Ram to her twin quietly.

"No..."

"Me neither, do you think those even exist?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that just yet, for these ingredients are so rare than even my vast collection of magical arcvives cannot decipher as to where these three ingredients can be located..." Calavera's voice trailed off.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Compa said in distress.

"...Perhaps I can use a form of divination magic to consult the supernatural forces and spirits as to who might have information on where these ingredients are located." Said Calavera before she pulled on her headphones over her ears. "Do not disrupt me until the process is finished. In the meantime, it would be recommended if all of you could work on helping the Loweans adapt to the new game, as well as, lend them a helping hand."

"Yes, let us help spread the word of justice spread across the land!"

"Let the Wifey search begin!"

With that majority of the gang left the basilicom to try and rake up some shares for Lowee. The only being left behind was Nepgear for the simple reason that seeing a rivaling nation's candidate probably won't sit well with the citizens, not to mention give ASIC an opportunity to recapture Nepgear.

"This should take about 2 hours at the very least, please leave behind several pieces of paper and a pen for me to write on" said Calavera before closing her eyes as her candyskulls began glowing simultaneously.

Wait a second...! Two Hours?! What am I supposed to write about during that timeframe?! I can't write about Calavera basically sitting there and doing nothing for the remainder of this chapter, right?

Umm...okay, then why don't we take a look at what the others are doing then?

...

 **~Planeptune Basilicom, same time and day~**

Histoire was more than a little worried sick. About what you may ask? Simple, she was worried about Minerva. The nightgown wearing girl wasn't sick or anything, she was just sitting on a chair casually while fiddling with the Raptor system on her laptop, when her eyes suddenly widened as if she just had an epiphany, ran to Histoire with an urgent expression and voiced out her sudden need to go back to her and her brother's workshop to retrieve "something of the utmost importance".

Naturally, Histoire was more than a little reluctant to let the little girl go off on her own and even when she was escorted by soldiers and guided by several Raptor parties, the oracle couldn't help but worry. That's right, the little oracle had grown fond of the little eight-year old girl over the course of their time spent together.

"What could be so important that she would risk going out the ASIC-infested streets" Histoire questioned herself.

ASIC didn't really take the whole Raptor thing sitting down and with their chip production no longer effective, they resorted to fighting back using their factory workers. Now they _did_ pose a huge threat, but the Raptors had come up with very unconventional and effective tactics over time. Higher-ranking members began forming groups that would outsmart and counter the chip workers' attempts to lower their shares.

Bottom line, the streets of Planeptune was more or less a war zone at this point with both parties in a stalemate; ASIC may have had a larger gang, but they had poor tactics, while Raptor may have had a smaller gang, they had effective tactics.

Simply put, it was like Hannibal of Carthage, who defeated a significantly larger group than his.

"I suppose this is what Minerva meant by her prediction of approaching shadows" Histoire realized as she just continued to sit on her tome. "What could be taking her so long?"

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing the young girl with lilac eyes and nightgown that Histoire was previously worrying about. She also had a little extra in hand and by extra I mean white, antique-looking, ornately-designed, and jewel encrusted jewelry box. It looked breathtaking to say the least, it had diamonds, pink and amethyst gems, sapphires, and pearls encrusted all over the whole box and some on the engraved curve designs.

"Minerva...what is that?" Histoire asked curiously as she floated over to the the girl who was looking down on it with a look a curiosity. Histoire's brow furrowed trying to figure where she had seen the box before or at least where she has heard of it before.

Minerva shook her head at the question. "I-I don't know, but I do know that Big brother stole this from ASIC and he said that no matter what happens, ASIC can't get this back, t-that's why I came back for it." was all Minerva said while looking at the box.

Histoire raised an eyebrow at that. Amadeus stole this from ASIC? Just what in Gamindustri could this box be, if ASIC valued it so much or rather why would it be so awful for them to get this box back.

Histoire focused on the box for a moment as she pondered those questions.

Then all of a sudden, several images flashed in her mind from her tome and her eyes widened in realization as to what the box was and what it could potentially do.

"Miss Histoire...?"

Histoire took a few minutes to recover from the shock of it all before turning to Minerva with a serious expression.

"Minerva, hide that box." Histoire said with so much worry in her tone that Minerva nodded understandingly and was about to go further into the basilicom to hide it, when...

 ***Ga-Crashing sound effect***

Both girls stared in alarm as the window on the side of the badilicom suddenly broke with a loud crash; sending glass splinters everywhere and some smoke pillowing from the entrance. Histoire floated closely to the shaking Minerva who still had the box in hand.

"looks like CFW Magic's hunch was right, the Box of Celestia _is_ here, chu" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"What's so special about this box anyway. Ugh, I can't believe were going through all this trouble for one stinking box" A more annoyed voice sounded.

Histoire readied herself for battle while placing herself in front of Minerva protectively.

"Minerva, no matter what happens, do not relinquish that box" Histoire whispered to her, while the small girl nodded.

"O-okay" she agreed.

"Didn't you listen to anything CFW magic told you, chump. That Box can cause some major trouble for us, if these Goddess loving chumps manage to-"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap already. All I know is that we have to get her that box or we'll be in deep trouble."

The smoke cleared revealing Linda and Pirachu along with a small mob of monsters behind them. Clearly, Histoire and Minerva were outnumbered.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Hand over that box and nobody will get hurt." Linda said threateningly, while hitting her palm with her pipe menacingly.

Minerva hugged the box protectively around her while Histoire hovered over her protectively.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that to happen" Histoire said firmly, while planning to by some time until some Raptors or the guards get here.

"Stubborn aren't we? Meh, I don't really care. all's I gotta do is beat them up and get the box" Linda said while preparing to launch the monsters to attack.

"Just so you know, the guards and those raptor chumps are busy with the monsters we managed to unleash, chu. So no one's gonna come save you" Said Pirachu matter-of-factly, while addressing Minerva directly. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your little tome friend there, won't you, chump?"

"That's right, girlie. Ain't no way, your little fairy friend can handle all these monsters on her own. Might as well spare from the pain and hand us thay box" Said Underling while grinning wickedly.

"Do not listen to them, Minerva" Histoire said firmly hoping to reassure the girl behind her, knowing fully well that she won't be able to get out of this unscathed.

Minerva looked conflicted as she looked from the box and Histoire repeatedly. On one hand, she could spare Histoire from fighting a losing battle, but, on the other hand, if this box really was as important as Histoire says it was, then she couldn't let ASIC get their hands on it, not to mention that her big brother emphasized that to her as well.

Since Minerva has little to no plot relevance so far and that this chapter has all been about talk and less action...

The box in Minerva's hand suddenly started glowing a bright white color. Everyone present turned their eyes to the suddenly luminiscent source. Minerva stared at the box as well and before she, or anyone, could stop her.

She opened the box.

Her figure suddenly emitted a white light and the box vanished from the Minerva's hands, mucj to the shock and disbelief of Histoire and the ASIC grunts.

When the light faded Minerva was still there, but that wasn't the issue at all. The issue lied in HOW she was there.

Minerva's white hair and lavender eyes remained the same as usual, but her nightgown dress was now replaced by a shrine maiden-like outfit; ice blue robes were visible underneath the white robe and her ice blue Hakama, which reached half-way down her shins, was tied by an ice blue fabric. The white sleeves of her white robe, however weren't attached to the robe and were bell-like, in the sense that it got looser near her hands. This, of course, showed the ice blue robes between her shoulders halfway to her elbow. She also wore sandals and long thick socks.

What was the most alarming, however was the fact that she had white fox ears atop her head that twitched every now and then and nine white fox tails behind her that swayed, proving that they were real.

"Huh?" Minerva asked sheepishly, while touching her 'ears' just to see if they were real, before looking behind her and swaying her tails every which way. "Eh?!" She exclaimed as they were indeed real.

Well, what did you expect, one minute she was a normal little girl, who just so happened to be Amadeus' little sister who had little to no plot relevance and the next she was some sort of kitsune shrine maiden.

"M-Minerva?" Histoire stared at her incredulously with a gaping mouth. She knew what the box was, she sure as hell, didn't expect to see Minerva emerge the way she was now.

Well, like I said before, so far, she had little to know plot relevance and since she's also guest starring in another multiverse story with lits of action, she'll need to know how to defend herself.

"Is this really the time to use such reasoning?!" Yelled an incredulous Histoire at the fourth wall. You know she's starting to sound like the straight man...or the voice of reason from a certain popular ninja manga spin-off about a ninja who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Next thing you know, she'll have her hair in buns, wear a cheongsam and use sealing

Minerva suddenly got in a subtle fighting stance, as she stared at her opponents with determined lavender orbs.

"With this power, I can finally be more relevant to the plot and graduate from being a support character to main character!" She cheered determinedly, albeit cutely.

"Wait, that's what you're thinking about?!" Said an incredulous and straight man Histoire.

A white kitsune mask with blue markings and no mouth suddenly appeared on her face. Seriously, isn't that redundant at this point in time? Since she already has fox ears and nine fox tails?

"Come forth" she pulled out three rectangular paper talisman or ofuda from her sleeve whivh glowed ice blue in her hands. "Wyvern blizzard!"

"How do you even know how to use that new form if you've only been in it for less than a minute?!" There's rarely a point to being straight man in this kind of story, Histoire, you should probably know that by now.

Anyhoo, Minerva three the three talisman and said three talisman suddenly dispersed before the glowing inscriptions suddenly appeared in mid air followed by a hurricane gale force winds with subzero temperatures, snow and ice. Needless to say, they were blasted off into the sky.

Also, Minerva is not overpowered. It's normal for a character's fight to be one-sided when they introduce their power for the first time, just take a look at the anime, Neptune took down the ancient dragon with three hits, Blanc took out Trick with one skill, and even Nepgear took out a trash mob of monsters like it was nothing...

"What are you even talking about?! None of that ever happened!" Shouted Histoire disbelievingly at the fourth wall.

In this story it didn't, because this is an espionage-y, Heist-y and revolutionary army-y story based on the second game.

"Miss Histoire, who are you talking to?" Asked the still empowered Minerva innocently.

"Ummm" Histoire looked at Minerva with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, before thinking better of what she planned to say. "No one in particular, Minerva. Though, I do think that we should look into this...transformation of yours..."

Truth be told, Histoire knew what the box was and what it contained, but she hadn't really known what woulf happen if it had been opened, since...only one person can open it...

"Okay, but first, let me clean up the mess" Said Minerva before she took out another talisman, threw it in front of her, activated it, and soon enough the mess slowly started fixing itself.

Again, we'll get to how she does all this in a later date.

Once that was finished, Histoire nodded and smiled at the little girl in thanks, which Minerva gladly returned.

"Umm...Miss Histoire, how do I turn this off...?"

It was then that a baby white fox with several jewels on its body appeared from thin air and hopped onto the girl's hands.

...

 **~Lastation Basilicom, same time same day~**

Well, Amadeus looked...relaxed to say the least, switching from his combat gear to a more casual and behind the scene kind of look...namely, a brown leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, brown shoes and a brown mechanic's hat that lay flat on his head.

He also seemed to be carrying a laptop in his hand and a mug of coffee in the other with his endless "inventory briefcase" trailing behind him, while he was humming to himself casually.

Well...not what I was expecting, I mean isn't he supposed to be leading his "gang" against ASIC and taking over the neighborhoods and districts one by one?

"That's the plan, but now that I've taken control over one neighborhood and released Raptor, my physical presence during said takeovers and missions is unnecessary, all I need to do now is to survey the battlefield and lead them in such a way that would defeat the ASIC factory workers, as well as, provide aerial support and surveillance footage" Amadeus replied to no one in particular as he took a seat in the living room. Truth be told, he had launched numerous mini camera drones around every neighborhood in the district to provide some form of guide for the Raptors. Y'know like when you play a modern shooter game and the map tells you _exactly_ where the enemies are. It's just like that and in a situation like this it has quite the advantage.

He opened his laptop and clicked on the Raptor system app.

Raptor was now being installed even by districts that were still under ASIC's command. Amadeus added new features to the Raptor system mainly called the request board and the distress signal. The request board is similar to a quest board in the Guild. People from the other neighborhoods would make requests and Amadeus would send them out to the Raptors with a suitable and a appropriate reward. The distress signal is pretty self-explanatory. The citizens basically call for help in their neighborhood and once the Raptor's are set Amadeus will lead them against ASIC to answer the distress call.

And that was what Amadeus was currently doing now sorting through distress calls and requests to see which one's would be a bit more difficult and which one's would be relatively easier. It's like classifying missions by rank.

In the long run this would serve to expand Raptor's admittedly limited manpower and can make quite the difference when facing a significantly larger army.

Not that limited manpower was difficult to get in Lastation, since the citizens were pretty much willing to jump at the first opportunity to kick ASIC's butt. They didn't really send out one underaged boy and girl from each district to kill each othet for shits and giggles, but they were pretty oppresive.

Also, because people weren't all that willing to put their faith in some deity of sin or something, when they have the option of freeing the goddesses.

He then checked the social networking site of Raptor and saw various posts and pictures of members going on missions and completing them some notification also appeared saying that these members are going for that request and so on and so forth.

The bottomline is that Raptor in Lastation was progressing slowly, but at least it was going somewhere and the added fun of being part social networking site...

Raptor was trending.

"I'll have to send a mission to the printing press in the neighborhood to print out their liberation as the headline" said Amadeus to himself while doing exactly that.

Is it just me or is Raptor shaping up to be one of those mafia families that you see in old movies...only more high-tech, less evil, and more...moral?

Also, let's focus on Amadeus for another time...preferrebly a time when he looks like he's doing something more interesting than doing office work on his laptop.

"I think that would be for the best"

...

 **The fact that there are no new reviews for this story is downright deperessing... :'(**

 **It almost makes me want to cancel this story or at the very least put it on HIATUS for heaven knows how long since nobody really seems to care one way or the other.**

 **Sigh.**


	12. It's pleasure doing magic and business

**Special thanks to the three reviewers who encouraged the early release of this chapter and for cheering me up :-) It's reviews like this that really get me pumped and motivated. Anyways, thanks TheUnknown, couldrenblock, and raymontan050 because of you three, this chapter didn't take a year to be released and hopefully the next chapter will be released soon after! :-)**

 **To my readers, you have these three to thank for this early update ;-)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 12: It's a pleasure doing magic and business with you**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~two hours later, at Lowee's basilicom~**

Everyone was waiting patiently for Calavera to come up with a solution, after they had dutifully accomplished their respective tasks and, by that, of course, I mean that they did stuff that is not worth mentioning nor necessarily relevant to the plot.

"What do you mean irrelevant?! We had a hard time trying to get Raptor members ready for their quests, not to mention trying to keep Lowee afloat by raising their shares and fighting a world criminal syndicate!" Yelled an outraged IF, while pointing angrily at the fourth wall.

I'm not really saying irrelevant in the sense that what you did was unimportant, I'm just saying they weren't as important as what I'm currently writing in terms of plot progression and relevance to the Lowee scavenger hunt arc, which is why they weren't written in the last chapter and nobody really likes filler chapters.

"Oh, and you're saying that, Amadeus sitting on a chair in Lastation with a laptop is relevant?!" shouted the still pissed off IF.

Elsewhere, Amadeus sneezed and furthermore, Amadeus was explaining certain mechanics about the raptor system that will most certainly be relevant to furture events; events that won't make sense if I didn't add that last bit about Amadeus explaining. And to put it bluntly, I am the author here, so I get to decide which events get a chapter amd which don't.

"Hmph!" IF hmphed at the fourth wall. "I still say that you shouldn't just glaze over our efforts to try and save the goddeses"

Trust me, if I add in every small detail, the number of this story's chapters will extend into the triple digits, but we can't dwell on non-essential events to the plot, we need to get this story on the move, since apparently, people actually read this story, and also because there's gonna be a planned seque- Ok, off topic now.

"IF who are you shouting at?" Inquired the ever sweet and loveable nurse Compa.

IF just shrugged and offered her friend(...or girlfriend?) a friendly smile in return.

"I'm just clarifying, that we're doing our best to help the goddesses because some people seem to be dismissing our efforts" IF said pointedly while casting a glance at the fourth wall.

I am not dismissing anything, but if I write about too many non essential events, then people might actually start abandoning this story! Ugh...nevermind, anyways, Red seemed to completely misinterpret IF's earlier frustration, if her sly grin was any indication.

"Ohoho, could my number one wifey be feeling a bit of pent-up sexual frustration?~" cooed the royal emperor dragon while winking at IF playfully.

"I. AM. NOT. SEXUALLY FRUSTRAT-OOMPH?!" IF never got to finish her sentence because Compa chose that exact moment to glomp the trenchcoat wearing girl into her ample bossom.

"You don't need to make up any imaginary friends to talk to, Iffy, because Compa is here to relieve your frustration and stress" Compa means well...she does, but IF is still slightly suffocating...oh wait, she's not suffocating she's just blushing...huh, I thought the red color of her face would be bad, my mistake. Moving on!

Nepgear seemed to be concerned about what IF had said, since her expression were creasing in worry.

"Could the people be dismissing our efforts to bring back the goddesses?" She mumbled to herself quietly. "If that is the case, then those people are likely to supporters of ASIC..."

I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT A SUPPORTER OF ASIC, NEPGEAR...Nepgear...ugh the effect is spoiled since Nepgear doesn't really have a last name and no, the phrase "of Planeptune" does not count as a last name. Seriously though, what is it with this franchise and last names, I think there are only three characters who have last names and we haven't even met one of them in this story yet.

"Fear not, lady Nepgear. For those naysayers who have been dragged into the darkness of evil shall eventually be reclaimed and cleansed by the shining light of justice." Obvious speaker right here folks. "You should not let yourself be discouraged by such dismissiveness, instead we shoukd strive to prove them wrong to make them believe in justice!"

I am not dismissing anyth- oh, forget it, this scene is already dragging too long as it is, without my constant ranting.

Anyhoo, the twin candidates seem to be looking at each other with unsure expression on their faces, momentarily pausing in their cookie eati- How many cookies are in that jar anyway? It's been two hours and they STILL have cookies?! The hell?

"Planeptune sure has some strange people..." Said Ram while surveying the scene in front of her, from IF being glomped by Compa to Nepgear mumbling with teary eyes and Nisa doing multiple poses with starry eyes. "Behold, the saviors of Gamindustri..." Ram quipped sarcastically, before putting another cookie in her mouth.

Also, that sounds more like something that would've come out from Noire's mouth...or Uni's...

Rom wanted to argue, but she didn't really have any argument so she just sighed and ate a cookie as well.

Mina was just smiling, while laughing nervously, clearly unnerved by the scene before he-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Oh, hang on something important's finally happening. Calavera suddenly stood up from her own chair with hands and staff raised high in the air, while her whole figure shook with tension. Oh, and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, that can't be good.

"Wh-what's going on with her?" Shouted a concerned Nepgear.

"I don't know, but could she be malfanctioning?" Mina said with worry as Calavera's groaning continued.

Just then the furniture suddenly shook violently and the lights flickered on and off rapidly. Winds suddenly tore through the living room and lightning crackle- wait as second how can lightning even strike inside a living room without breaking the roof?! And...not electrocuting everyone present. At any rate, the scene before looked like something you'd see in a horror or parody exorcism ghost film, like Insidious or the Exorcist...except there's no screaming contortionist defying the laws of physics by climbing on the ceiling...

"Ram, I'm scared..." Cowered the older twin as she stared at Calavera.

"Don't worry, Rom we can take her, there's a lot of us here aftera-" Ram never got to finish because a certaion red-head chose to take advantage of the moment and glomp the twin candidates. "YAH?!"

"EEP.."

"Never fear, twin wifeys, for I shall protect you!" Red exclaimed cheerfully and blatantly taking advantage of the situation. Well, that should be expected since in these type of situations, someone usuall cops a feel one or another.

Also, this is Red were talking about, it'd be weirder if she didn't do take advantage if the situation.

Just when everyone was about to leap into action, despite being scared shitless, IF noticed a very crucial detail.

"Wait a second, why are her candyskulls shaking the furniture and flicking the light switch on and off?!" Yelled an incredulous IF as she pointed to the culprits for this scary(?) exorcism scene.

True enough, several candyskulls were indeed responsible for shaking the furniture, as they tried to hide from view and one candyskull in paricular was flicking the lightswitch on and off. If they hadn't been so busy being scared and worrying they probably would've noticed all of this and saved a bit of words describing how needlessly scared they were.

"Will you stop making that lightning and wind?!" Yelled a straight-man and voice of reason IF as she spotted that Calavera's staff was the source of all the wind and lightning.

After having said that, the lightning and wind slowly died down and Calavera slowly slumped...like she had been yawning the whole time...

Calavera pouted at the trenchcoat maker, clearly shifting back to her...split-personality...eccentircity? Well she clearly was clearly less chuuni than she was before that's for sure.

"Boo, you're such killjoy, IF" Calavera said deflatedly.

"What are you talking about killjoy, why were you doing all that, you scared us all for nothing!" Yelled as still straight-man IF.

"For special effects, obviously!" Stated Calavera like it was obvious in a manner reminiscent of a more...eccentric Neptune...*shudders*

"Besides" continued Calavers, not paying attention to IF's outraged worry and concern. "This isn't some sort of Exorcism film, you know. I was just stretching and yawning, but I decided to take it up a notch by adding a bit of hocus-pocus here and there to make things a bit more exciting" said Calavera eccentrically.

"Exciting?! We thought you were losing your mind and in hindsight, it looks like you are sort if losing your mind" IF mumbled the last part.

"That was the point, what's more exciting than a bit exorcism ghost-whispering thriller, if you had let me continue, I would've started scribbling all over these papers like that one movie where the characters think they're being haunted, when they're really the ghosts and they were haunting the people living there. That would've been EPIC!" Calavera hollered like she was off her rocker, while also making an old movie reference.

IF's eye twitched at that. She crossed her arms expectantly. Nepgear, Nisa, and Mina were trying (and failing) to take off Red from Rom and Ram and Compa was trying to soothe her best Iffy.

In case you were curious, as to why some of the characters didn't react to Calavera's revelation.

"But since you anticlimactically spoiled my fun and the excitement..." Drawled Calavera with a pout and depressed tone, which caused another tic mark to appear in IF's forehead, before she picked up a piece of paper and started sketching on it with a pencil, a normal one, mind you.

Once she was finished with her sketch she held it out for everyone to see, while simultaneous shifting back to her more...serious side.

"Would you possibly recognize who this female rabbit child is?" Calavers inquired and IF and Compa immediately recognized the person in the drawing. It was pretty obvious, who else in the second game is dressed like a rabbit.

"Oh, that's Gust!" Exclaimed the cheerful and busty nurse cutely with her hands clapped together.

"That's right, I guess I should've seen this coming." IF said with a bit of a headshake. "She is known for being able to create almost any potion...for the right price..." IF added the last part under her breath.

"Hmm...fascinating...an alchemist who can create any potion..." Calavera said with intrigue.

"That's true, she also said the she could make any potion we need, as long as she has the necessary ingredients...and enough credits..." Nepgear added, sounding a bit strained...apparently she was still trying to egt Red off if the twins...

"A very noble alchemist of justice, indeed. Her passion for alchemy burns as bright as her passion for justice. She is a very dependable ally!" Shouted Nisa, whil still trying to take Red off

"Oh, so she's a friend of yours then?" Mina asked, sounding strained as she, too, tried to remove Red from the twins and boy, does that wifey seeker have one heck of a grip.

"We met her some time in Planeptune, yes, we can contact her so that we can make the potion" Nepgear suggested with a smile...which looked a little misplaced given what she was currently (still) doing.

"That would be very helpful indeed, we can take care of any expenses the potion may cost, Lowee has stocked up quite a fortune over the years" Mina wasn't any better than Nepgear as she returned the smile.

"I can take care of any ingredients this alchemist, Gust, may need" Calavera promised as her floating candyskulls nodded behind her.

IF smiled as she looked around her. The pace may have been slow, but it looked like their efforts to save the goddesses were starting to come together as they continue to meet new allies.

She couldn't help but think about just how many more allies they'll meet in their journey, how many more people refuse to give into ASIC, how many more characters they'll meet to save the goddesses.

With that thought, she dialed her phone to call for Gust.

...

 **~Same time, Planeptune basilicom~**

"You see, Minerva. During a time before the current CPUs, the Deity of sin roamed free and wreaked havoc on Gamindustri. The ancient goddesses fought valiantly and sealed away the Deity of Sin using their power. However, in fear that the Deity of Sin will one day break free from her prison, the ancient goddesses sealed the remainder of their share energy into, what's known as the Box of Celestia. They had said to me that when the Deity of Sin is about to be broken free, the box will open for the chosen one, granting him/her the power of Share energy to in order to help the current goddesses defeat the Deity of Sin." Histoire summarized the history of the Box of Celestia, which Minerva had managed to open. Why? Because gamers and readers alike tend to get to bored with backstories that don't go straight to the point and talk in riddles for heaven knows how long.

Also, because this chapter is rapidly approaching the 4000 word mark.

Histoire looked at the still empowered Minerva who was staring at her intently, her fox tails swaying back and forth and her fox ears twitching every now and again, while she absentmindedly stroked the baby fox's fur, which was now sleeping soundly in her arms. "It seems that you are that chosen one" Histoire said the bottomline as Minerva dipped her head down, trying to process the information.

Sudden plot relevance tends to do that.

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, until Minerva looked up at her and it was the first time Histoire noticed that the girl's pupils were shaped as power symbols now.

"So does that mean, I'm a goddess now...?" Minerva voiced out the first question she wanted to know, which made Histoire furrow her brows.

"Hmm...by definition, since you can...use the power of Share energy...by technicality that does make you a goddess" Histoire said with reluctance and uncertainty. As much as possible, Histoire wanted to shield little Minerva from any dangerous activities and here she was empowered and probably one of their best bets of freeing the goddesses, aside from the CPU candidates.

Amadeus would probably have 10 consecutive heart attacks in the span of 5 seconds if he ever found out that his beloved little sister was now half-fox and would be fighting more powerful ASIC members and monsters. Histoire can practically see him fainting with his soul leaking out of his mouth.

"There's no need to feel overwhelmed, Minerva. I promise that I shall help you in any way I can so that we can understand your current...condition" Histoire said with a warm motherly smile. Minerva smiled happily.

"Thank you, Miss Histoire" Minerva said with closed eyes and a wide smile, while her fox tails swayed and her fox ears twitched to her mood. Histoire thought it was pretty cute.

She really did want to help the littlest Kenway, but she couldn't help but wonder where she should even begin. She had already ran through her tome twice, but she never found anything about the box other than what she just told Miner-

"Umm, maybe we could start with the manual" Minerva said cheerfully while pulling out...a manual...from her sleeves. Well, that was convenient.

"The ancient goddesses actually included a manual?!" Shouted an incredulous Histoire, while Minerva nodded meekly.

"I found it in my sleeves after I cleaned up my mess" Said the bashful Minera and Histoire slumped in disbelief.

"I don't know what's more convenient, the fact that there's actually a manual included with your..."

"Celestial Drive Divinity" Minerva said as she raised the book's cover cutely, which read: 'Chosen one's guide to Celestial Drive Divinity or CDD'. Well, okay then.

I'm pretty sure that there's a rule for being too convenient...but this is sort of a humor fic...so whatever works will work, I guess.

Histoire stared slack-jawed at the cover page. "...or the fact that we don't have to look for it by going on some journey" Histoire continued with a disbelieving headshake. Yeah, that's what usually happens in adventure story's, protagonist goes somewhere to find something and one's they do, what they find will tell them to go somewhere else to find something else...kind of like the Lowee scavenger hunt arc, huh?

What can I say, this isn't a game, so there isn't any room for a tutorial and one-sided fights to familiarize the characters with their abilities. So a manual would be a much simpler way for readers to understand Minerva's new powers.

"Isn't that very shallow reasoning? And most stories don't include manuals for new powers..." Histoire said weakly at the fourth wall.

This is a humor fic, so maybe the inclusion of a manual for Minerva would add to the comedic effect.

With a relenting sigh, Histoire floated over to Minerva side as the latter opened the book for them bith to read about Minerva's new powers.

Now, let's go back to the main stars of the Lowee Scavenger Hunt arc

...

 **~Some time has elapsed from when IF contacted Gust, Lowee Basilicom~**

Shortly after IF placed the call to Gust. It was discovered that Gust has been trying to regain some shares in Planeptune by offering free health potions to guild members, which made IF do a double take; Gust almost never gives potions for free. That's when Gust clarified that they'll send the bill to Histoire, which made IF both sweatdrop and release a sigh of relief.

Anyhoo, after about a few days of doing that, ASIC captured her and imprisoned her in one of the factories, but Raptor members rescued her shortly before her call and simply needed to get away.

Hearing this, Calavera ran through the door, hopped on her carriage and zoomed through the biting cold winds of Lowee, heading straight for Planeptune to fetch the bunny-themed alchemist.

And that was a more than a little while ago.

Now, all they could do was simply wait, since neither Calavera nor Gust was answering her calls.

IF was about to dial her phone to try and get a hold on either the alchemist of chuuni, when...

 **~GA-TIRE SCREECHING NOISE~**

The sound of wheels screeching as if the brakes have been forcefully applied sounded off in frony of the basilico- wait as a second do carriages even HAVE brakes to begin with? And if they did why in the heck would they sound like rubber tires screeching from a car?

"Who could that be?" IF mused with furrowed brows, but that was when Calavera walked through the basilicom doors and into the living room with a pale Gust that had her soul leaking out of her mouth.

"Greetings, everyone, I have returned with our alchemist" greeted the smiling chuuni as she held up the petrified alchemist.

Everyone, except Calavera sweatdropped at the sight. Clearly, the alchemist was in no condition to perform whatever they need.

Let's time skip to a little while later, shall we?

 **...**

 **~A little while later~**

"THIS GIRL DRIVES LIKE A LUNATIC WITH MORE THAN A FEW SCREWS LOOSE, GUST HAS NEVER BEEN MORE TERRIFIED BEFORE IN GUST'S LIFE!" Ranted the third-person-speaking-alchemist known as Gust when she finally recovered from her...terrified state of mind. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIFYING THAT IS?!" Ranted Gust, while Nepgear, Compa, IF, and Nisa, all shared a knowing look.

"We do." The four stated in unison, which made Gust blink and pause from her rant.

You all probably know that the experience would be more terrifying for Gust, since she was sitting beside Calavera as she drove the wooden carriage that rocked from side to side and not inside a safe, secure, and enclosed car with plenty of functionalities and features that could save them.

"Hmph." Gust huffed defiantly. "if this wasn't for a good cause and this girl wasn't a very promising potential business partner, Gust would've been more outraged, but since that is not the case, Gust shall aid you in making this potion"

Wow, Gust relented sooner than I thought she would, but that's a good thing because that means more events can happen.

"Calavera has already explained the potion you needed Gust to make" Gust said with eyes closed cutely and arms crossed with a serious expression on her face. "This will not be easy since the potion needed to find such rare items, require an abundance of other rare items" Gust said before taking a piece of paper and writing down a small list and handing it over to Calavera with a skeptical look.

"I doubt you'll be able to supply such items, regardless of how abundant your archives and supplies are" Gust stated, clearly bitter from her little ride with Calavera.

Without missing a beat or flinching, Calavers took the list with a tiny and smug smirk, without even so much as a glancing at it, and handed it over to one of her candyskulls. The one with the paper held out the parchment for the other candyskulls to see. The candyskulls seemed to be reading the list intently, before floating off to retrieve said items.

"An alchemist who can make any potion and magic seeker who has found the most rarest items and treasures" Calavera said with a genuine smile. "I see a very profitable partnership in our future" Calavera said while glancing at the still pouting alchemist.

Gust didn't really have an argument to that statement at all. Why? Because it was true that's why.

A few minutes later, the candyskulls returned with several jars in their mouths, that made Gust widen her eyes in amazement, awe, wonder, and disbelief. Apparently, forgetting her little mishap with Calavera's carriage.

"How and where did you obtain such a supply of such rare items, even Gust cannot obtain items like this" Gust marvelled and carressed every one of the jars. Calavera simply chuckled in good nature.

"When you have a magical arsenal in several books and a collection of ancient magic spells, something like this should not be considered unfeasible or unlikely" Calavera said in good nature, appreciating the unspoke praise.

That's when they suddenly started talking about magic and ingredients that were not going to go into too much detail because their conversation was going over the rest of the gang's head and because their future potential business is not really something that is plot relevant...for now, at least.

"I hate to cut this little Chuuni and Alchemist solidarity meeting short, but maybe we should get a move on, since we still have a mascot to find" IF reasoned with a good-natured smile on her face.

Here I thought she was going to say that the chapter is going on for too long, but I guess fourth wall breaks need a rest too, so that some people will actually take this story seriously.

"You're right, we should get a move on, but let's continue discussing our potential business, once we retrieve the mascot" Calavera said happily to the little alchemist.

"Gust can tell that it will be a pleasure doing magic and business with you" Said the alchemist brightly before getting to work.

Gust immediately went to work by pouring the ingredients carefully and one by one into a cauldron. With each ingredient, Rom and Ram became steadily horrified, uneasy and anxious, while the rest simply looked at the cauldron in disbelief.

Can you blame them? The ingredients were 'vampire teeth', 'gecko feet', 'chicken fat', 'moonlight eyes', 'cream of toenails', 'Zombie ala mode', 'bear tongues', 'green cheese', and 'snake liver'.

Some time during the process, Rom and Mina fainted.

"Alright, it's done!" As soon as Gust said that Ram paled and was shuddering in an instant. Gust poured the contents into a large jug and cheered. "Now White sisters please drinks this, so that we may find the ingredients!"

Ram (dragging Rom) ran away at 'White'. As to where she went and if the gang will find them, wait for the next update.


End file.
